Of Magic and Mischief
by colourciel
Summary: Alex Russo's life in Hogwarts Years 1-7. Chaos, pranks, parents complaining, love, betrayals, and top of all that, dealing with Voldemort. Her life couldn't be more perfect! Harry/Alex/Draco
1. Year 1

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

**1ST YEAR**

"Hi, I'm Alex Russo!"

"Draco Malfoy."

A simple smile made the brunette blush. She could say, _love at first sight _like how her mum expressed the moment she laid eyes on her dad for the first time. She had never seen platinum_ white blond_ such as this boy right across from him. She took in his physical appearance in her mind such as his pale complexion, his chiseled features and best of all his stormy grey eyes.

The two began to talk random things that came in to their little minds. Later on, they met Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini and soon all four became friends in an instant. Though, Draco already knew Blaise and Daphne since they were his childhood friends and Alex easily got along with them.

"Which house are you hoping to be sorted in?" Eleven year old Alex asked no one in particular. She was curious about other people's intake of housing people in four different ones. She didn't really care what house she was going to be sorted in.

The dark-skinned boy shrugged. "All of our family has always been sorted into Slytherin." He answered, and then stared at the brunette. "What about you, Alex?"

The young brunette's face frowns at the question. Like she said, she didn't really care what house she would be sorted in as long as she can make her father proud of her.

_"Remember, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Jerry Russo once again repeating the house names for Alex, "Which ever house you will be sorted in, I will be proud, no matter what." He knew that his children wouldn't be in the same house. Justin is smart, Max is fearless, and Alex is just plain manipulative and sly. He turns to his favorite daughter, "And Alex, please don't try to have parents or students complaining about you,"_

_Alex conjured up the most innocent smile, "I won't daddy!"_

Alex snorted at the memory and grinned. "Well, I hope I get into Slytherin too!"

_ [x-x-x-x]_

_Who the hell is Harry Potter?_

Alex was quite perplexed when Draco offered his friendship to some weirdo with a scar. The weirdo with a scar refused him and the platinum boy came back fuming in anger. Only one thing came up to her mind, why would he offer his friendship to a random guy when he already has great friends such as her, Blaise and Daphne?

"Draco, why did you…?"

He cuts her off by responding vehemently, "It's nothing. Forget him and just don't talk to him Alex."

She slowly nods in confusion and gazes back at the scar dude. Then she noticed her brother chatting to the scar dude that Draco was just talking to. She squint her eyes and whispered his name quietly. Alex wondered why her old brother appeared so infatuated by the four eyes dork.

Alex sighed as she realized that without her youngest brother, Max, this year would be so boring without him since he was a really easy target to get things done for her and to prank his older brother also.

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall began to talk about the Houses they were going to be sorted into. Alex tried to listen, really, but the woman just drone on and on. She finally snapped out of it when the old lady stated with a stern voice.

"When sorted by the Sorting Hat sit by your housemates." The professor looked at each student before turning around and opened the door to the Great Hall.

Alex could feel the stares of the upperclassmen. Sure she likes the attention but the way their eyes were boring into her, it was quite creepy. Professor McGonagall began to call names to be sorted. Just to past time, she talked to another sandy blonde Alex had met at the train, Daphne Greengrass. Both girls had a lot of things in common and they instantly clicked with each other. Eventually, Professor McGonagall called Greengrass's name and was sorted into Slytherin.

The brunette watched as her new friend sat at the Slytherin table and now she was determined to get into Sorted into Slytherin. She already met great friends and they were quite tolerable to her. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Draco's name. She carefully watched as the platinum blonde sauntered towards the stool and as soon the hat touched his hair, he was instantly sorted into Slytherin.

"Harry Potter."

The young Russo raised an eyebrow when the whole entire student body erupted into wildfire of whispers. What was so special about scar face?

"Blaise," Alex nudges him on the side. "Who the hell is Harry Potter?"

Blaise Zabini suspiciously glanced at his friend to see if she was seriously joking. When he noticed her serious expression, he was slightly taken back. "You don't know him?"

"I wouldn't be asking about him if I knew him!"

Blaise sighed and whispered, "I'll explain about him later."

Alex nodded and watched as Potter was finally sorted into Gryffindor and the Great Hall exploded with cheers and claps, but the far table where Daphne and Draco were neither amused nor cheering nor doing anything.

"Justin Russo."

The brunette snorted knowing that Justin might get sorted into Ravenclaw or something. A couple seconds later, the Sorting Hat boomed, "Ravenclaw!" and she rolled her eyes as Justin squealed and half-skipped to the Ravenclaw table. _'I can't believe I'm related to that dork.'_

"Alex Russo." Once she heard her name, she pushed her way through her fellow 1st years and gracefully sat down on the stool with the most innocent smile she ever put on. She got to have first impression on these people.

_'Another Russo eh? Hmm. You are slightly more confusing than your brother. You're cunning, sly, devious and manipulative yet so loyal and brave. Hmm… Oh! What's this? Your connection… I thought it was forbidden…'_ The sorting hat stayed quiet for a few seconds. _'Where to put you… Well you best be at…' _"Slytherin!" Alex smirked as she made her way to the table where her friends were at and sat between Draco and a guy name Theodore Nott.

Draco's arm slithered around her neck and grinned. Alex knew he was glad that she was in Slytherin too. Soon, the last person in the group, Blaise Zabini was finally sorted into Slytherin and all four friends grinned at each other.

Maybe school in Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad. Right? Right.

_ [x-x-x-x]_

_Crushes_

"Hey dork," Alex greeted her brother nonchalantly which earned her a glare from him. "What? I can't say 'hi' to my lovely brother?" Lately she's been noticing her brother hanging too much with the Gryffindors (mostly Potter and his two friends) and wandered if he had any friends in his own house, Ravenclaw. Two months was a lot of time to make new friends and half of the school already knew of her existence.

"What do you want?" Justin inquired. He hasn't talk to her sister for a quite a while so he must've figured she needed something. Usually, it would involve money.

"I need money."

Justin sets down his quill and looks up at her. "What happened to your money?"

"None of your business."

"Well you can't have money from me then!"

Alex irritably sighed and turned her attention to the Gryffindor trio who were watching the whole time. She finally knew why Potter was so famous in the Wizarding World. And from the sources she has, Potter has a crush on her.

"Harry, can I borrow some galleons from you?" She put her lips together into a cute pout and knew that no one ever resisted it ever.

Harry couldn't help but blush and rummaged into his pocket and took out all the money he had and handed it to her. Ron Weasley also gave her some money, who knew he had a crush on her too? She heard Weasley's are quite… bitter against Slytherins. "Thanks guys! I'll pay you back!" She smiled one more time and ran out the library.

Justin let out a sigh once Alex headed out the door and smirk, "Who'd ever thought that you guys like my sister?"

Ron's face turned red tomato as Harry looked away, "Sh-Shut up Justin."

_ [x-x-x-x]_

_We'll kick their ass next year!_

"How the hell did Potter get into the Quidditch team?" Draco screeched once he had heard the news from his fellow Slytherins.

Daphne and Alex rolled her eyes in response. "Draco, why do you bloody care about it?" Blaise inquire curiously. Well he already knew the answer but he's just having fun out of this.

"Well… I…"

"Yeah, Draco, stop stalking Potter and get on with life. Who cares if he got into the Quidditch team or not." Alex retorted, "I'm starting to think you like him or something," She muttered under her breath, loud enough for Daphne and Blaise to hear. They howled in laughter.

"Wh-What? What did you say?" Draco yelled, glaring at Alex.

Alex ignored the question and grinned, "Next year, we'll try out for the Quidditch team and we're going to kick ass!" Alex triumphantly said. Daphne and Blaise gave him a nod and in return, Draco smiled.

Friends.

He was happy to have them.

The blond Slytherin sat down next to Alex and wrapped his arm around her neck. They look like they were a couple but they aren't. Even Daphne and Blaise smirked every time they were this close to each other.

_ [x-x-x-x]_

_Of Trolls and Sandwiches_

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

Draco and Blaise instantly dropped their bagel onto the plate. Trolls in the Dungeons?

The Great Hall was soon consumed by many cries and screaming. All the students seemed to be doing was screaming and trying to get out of the Great Hall but soon, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and bellowed, "Silence!" And with that one word, the students froze and turn their heads slowly to the Headmaster. He ordered all Prefects to lead their housemates to the common room.

"Oh shit, Blaise! Alex and Daphne!" Draco said, tugging on his friends arm. They sneak out from their line and notice that Potter, Weasley and Russo were going the same way they were.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Malfoy?" Potter harshly asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco responded automatically, "Trying to save my friends."

Potter didn't say anything back since he and Weasley were doing the same thing. Justin ignored Malfoy and vice versa, they never converse unless Alex was there and just like any older siblings, he knew Alex was in danger. When all five arrived at the girl's restroom, Draco immediately noticed Alex, Daphne and Granger, hiding under the pile of woods.

"Alex!"

Alex peeked from under the woods and called out, "Justin! Help!" She felt Hermione's hand tugging on her to move and Alex tugged on Daphne to move also. It was bizarre really; the troll came out from nowhere!

"Stop staring and do something!" Daphne screamed at the boys who did nothing but stare. Useless boys.

Justin first reacted by grabbing some of scrap wood and threw it at the troll to catch its attention. "Harry, distract it or something!" The other three, Malfoy, Zabini and Weasley too, started to throw wood scrap at the troll to catch its attention. Once it did, Harry quickly tried to do something but the troll went back paying attention on the three girls. More screams were heard from the girls and then finally Justin muttered,

"_Satisfy my empty belly; make me a peanut butter and jelly!_" With gestures of his hand, his fingertips glowed blue and the troll turned into a sandwich. Nobody saw him conjure a spell, but it worked. The club he was holding fell down on the floor, on top of peanut butter sandwich. Nobody heard what spell he used but they didn't care for the moment since it worked on the troll.

The girls peeked from their hiding spot and noticed the troll was gone. "Justin! You did it!" Alex ran and hugged her brother tightly. Daphne gave him a hugged and a kiss on the cheek as a reward and Hermione gave him a hug. Soon, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came in to deal with the troll, only to find it gone.

"What... What happen to the troll?" The old Professor asked.

Ron pointed at the sandwich, "Justin turned it into a sandwich."

The Professor stared at the green sickly sandwich and McGonagall turned to the kids, surprise. "Well, we'll handle it from here, you kids go back to your common room."

Draco grimaced as he continued to watch Alex and Justin interact. Why does she seem so happy?

"Dray, stop looking so green," Blaise said, noticing Draco's look at the siblings, "Besides, we didn't do anything. Justin is one lucky man tonight."

The blond Slytherin rolled his eyes, "I'm not jealous."

"For God sakes Draco! They're siblings, stop being jealous."

"Am not."

"Sure, its not like they do incest stuff with each other. They don't even look like siblings, more like lovers. Imagine if one of them is a adoptive child..."

"Shut up Blaise! Stop putting ideas in my head!"

"I mean, look at the way Alex hugged him really tight back then, I bet Justin is the adoptive child, he seemed happy about it." Blaise let out a laugh when Draco finally punched him on the shoulder."Ah, young love."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Sour Heads_

"Ah, Miss Russo, what brings you into my office?"

Alex froze; this was the Headmaster's office? Damn! She gave the Headmaster an innocent smile, "I'm... looking for something..." Did his eyes just twinkle? What the...

"I believe it is your Transfiguration class right now. So pray tell why you are here." The Headmaster sat down on his chair as he observes the young Miss Russo. He already knew she was here to ditch but didn't know it was his office.

Alex rummaged one of her pockets and grinned. She took out a green candy, "Professor Dumbledore, I'm here because... I want you to try this muggle candy!" She knew the Headmaster had a weakness of muggle candies and she was pretty sure he hadn't tried all of them.

"Oh?" The rebel teenager handed the candy to him and it read '_SOUR HEADS'. _It instantly piqued an curious look in his eyes.

"C'mon Professor! Try it already!" Alex grinned; she wanted to see the old man's sour face.

He ripped the wrapper and popped the little ball candy into his mouth. After 2-5 seconds later, his calm demeanor turned into an sour expression. His eyes squinting and lips pouting. It was really sour! "This... is really... sour... Miss Russo!"

Alex laughed and popped the candy into her mouth and made sour faces for two hours straight. When Alex was ready to leave for dinner, Professor Dumbledore said, "Come in anytime, Alex but bring some Muggle candy!"

Once she was out of Dumbledore's office, she met her Daphne on the way.

"Ditched?"

"Yeah. Y'know, hanging out with the Headmaster was pretty fun."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Pranks_

Alex seemed a bit down that her friends were all going away for the Christmas holiday. Her parents were up and visiting Germany with Max and they didn't have time to pick her and Justin up at Hogwarts Express. She didn't seem to mind since the twin Weasley's were staying too.

The trio already caused havoc in the castle and not even Snape can do anything about it. He didn't like giving detention to his Slytherin's but it was too troublesome. It was the holidays and he didn't really give a fuck. He pretended that he saw nothing and let the other teachers handle, unknowingly the other teacher didn't really give a shit about the pranks. Handling the three prank masters was too much for them since they just never seem to stop.

Just two hours ago, the trio manages to dye Dumbledore's white hair to purple. He didn't seem to mind since he never got prank. Everybody was too scared of the outcome. The next couple of hours, Snape hair was pink, of course, he didn't come out from his quarters until it was gone but when he realize he couldn't take the pink hair dye, he freaked out. Later on, Alex removed it since she felt bad. It was her Head of House, after all.

The next day, the trio managed to get Professor Flitwick turn into an old Oompa-Loompa. Alex cast a duplicating spell on him and made them all dance and sing when the trio wanted them too. It was all fun. Fun. FUN.

"Ugh, so tired." Alex says as she sat down on the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. Justin is nowhere to be found. She noticed Ron's look of what-are-you-doing-here? "What?"

"Nothing, right now, you'd be pranking someone with Fred and George." Ron responded surprised by Alex's harsh tone.

Alex shrugs, "Well we pranked every teacher here and my brother." She snickered, "Stuck with a talking zit..." Ron and Harry didn't catch her last sentence but they didn't want to ask.

"Already? But... it's only been two days." Harry incredulously inquires. Justin was not kidding that Alex could prank everyone in the castle in two days and even with Fred and George's help, they managed to do it in a day and a half.

"Well yeah... it was a pretty process without getting in trouble."

"ALEEEEXXXX!"

The young Russo whipped her head to the source and grinned, "Well boys, I have to go. Places to go, people to see... y' know?" Then she quickly dash out from the Great Hall with Justin's chasing after her.

"Where the bloody hell is she gonna go? She can't apparate!"

"Ron, I think it's just an expression."

"Oh, right. Mate, want to play chess?"

"No! Ron, you keep kicking my butt in it. Stop hurting my PRIDE!" Harry cries out dramatically.

"...What? What pride?" Ron confusingly said.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Mirror of Erised_

"Harry, stop being conceited," Alex teased as she found the Boy-Who-Lived staring at himself in the mirror. She chuckle as she remembered the first day in Hogwarts and she hated him. The unnecessary attention he received but once she found out his back story, she learned to like him. She didn't understand the whole Voldemort crap but she didn't really care. He was alright. "Like what you see, Harry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Do... Do you see my parents?"

Alex shook her head, "No... But I remember Dumbledore explaining this mirror to me once. Something about... something." Harry sweat drop, leave it to Alex to remember things.

"It's called the Mirror of Erised," The enigma Headmaster showed up out of nowhere, "it shows you your heart's desire,"

"What do you see Alex?" He inquired curiously at the brunette.

She smirked and replies, "Pranking Justin with my little brother Max."

"What about you, Professor?"

"Holding a pair of socks!" He happily smiled.

Harry turns his attention the mirror once again; he really desired to have a loving family.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Hamsters_

_"Bloody hell_, Alex!" Blaise almost died of laughing too hard. He couldn't believe he missed out when Alex and the Weasley twin's pranked every teacher. He knew he was going to miss out. Draco and Daphne were still giggling on the couch, still thinking of what Alex did over winter break.

"How did you manage to get Snape's hair pink?" Daphne managed to say in between giggles.

"Well, it was simple, really. We cast a spell on him while he was sleeping and it was an Illusion spell and he freaked when he realized he couldn't take it off." Alex explained, still grinning. "I accidentally turned... that Plant teacher into a hamster! I don't remember how we turned her back."*

"A hamster? Really?" Draco sneered.

"Hey, hey, it was an accident! Well, the Fred suggested it but I just did it on impulse!"

Her friends laughed at her while she continued to whine and explain what else she and the Weasley twins while they were away. It manage to take the whole night to explain her story but it was a worth to listen to.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_First Kiss_

"Justin! How is it bloody hard just to freaking kiss her!" Alex hissed when Justin had messed up on the date. He had spilled tea all over Cho's clothes and now she was leaving.

"Uh I'm sorry! I'm just too nervous and besides I didn't even see it coming!" The older Russo retorted. "As if you ever kissed someone, Alex."

"Psh! Yes I... did." Alex lied through her gritted teeth, "And I could easily kiss someone!"

"Ah-hah! So you never kissed someone..." He smirked at thought of his sister never kissing someone.

Alex rolled her eyes and hissed, "Okay! I haven't got my first kiss but who cares!" Then she quickly changed the subject to Justin's date with Cho Chang, "Don't mess it up again! _McReary Time-reary!_" Time rewind for a few minutes back and Justin found himself next to Cho. As they were about to lean, Alex quickly casted the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell on the tea cup and lifted it above her brothers spell.

Once the couple pulled apart, Alex let go of the spell and the tea spilled on Justin's head. Cho was shock and tried to wipe it off with napkins while Justin wreathed in pain, the oh so hot pain but he was enjoying how Cho was wiping his head with a napkin. He felt so giddy.

The next morning, or next evening, Alex decided who's going to be her first kiss. When her target was on sight towards the Slytherin table, she began to move. The Ravenclaw table was just right next to the Slytherin so, Justin's view of Alex's first kiss is clear.

She made her way to the platinum blond, grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. Alex quickly leaned in and gave Malfoy his and her first snog.

Oh Merlin, this was the happiest day of Draco's life. Really. Seriously, apart from that one time when he...

When they parted, she smiled and quickly casted a glance at her brother who gave her a incredulous look. This is how she gets her first kiss and it was oh so easy, apart that she and Draco were still blushing.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Morty_

"HARRY POTTER and girl." The ugly back face of Professor Quirrell said, "Who is that girl Quirrell?" The Defense Against Dark Arts tries to remember her name but seriously, who is she? He had never seen her in any of his classes.

"EXCUSE ME?" Alex shouted angrily, "I have a name, you stupid git!"

"What'd you call me?"

"A git! Are you deaf or something? Oh wait, you don't have freaking ears because you apparently forgot to make one!"

"Why you little-"

"And god, I don't know why people fear you! You got your butt kick by a baby! Some dark lord you are!"

"You... You..."

"Hah! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, can I call you Morty? I bet that was your mom's nickname for you."

"Shut up, you filthy-"

"Morty, your such a disgusting freak. How did you get in the back of Quirrell's head? You managed to rape him somehow and his arse sucked you in and thus your stuck in the back of his head?"

"Wh-What? What the bloody hell you talking about girl?"

"Oh! Your gay? I can understand, you want to talk about it? Why you have to rape people so you can use their body?"

The whole time, Harry and Quirrell incredulously watched as Alex made fun of him while Voldemort denies of what she said. Amusement was visibly seen on Harry and the DADA teacher, who knew this fight would be amusing. Voldemort's face contorted into anger and ordered, "KILL THAT GIRL, QUIRRELL!"

The DADA teacher ran towards Alex, but Harry got in front of her and touched his face and began to burn. Quirrell managed to pushed him away and his hands was able to wrap around Alex's throat, but Alex kneed his manhood and boy did it hurt. Harry took this opportunity and touched the DADA teacher again until he was gone.

"Wow, Alex. I didn't think you'd have the gut to insult Voldemort."

Alex only shrugged, unaware of the dark mist forming behind her. She didn't realize it when Harry fell down on the floor and she felt pain throughout her body and saw the dark mist.

"You gay...bas..tard."

-!-!-!

Harry nodded as he sucked in the information about Quirrell on how he died. All this time, who knew Quirrell, had Voldemort in the back of his head the whole time. Then Dumbledore look at the bed across from his and noticed it was Alex still laying there.

"Did Miss Russo was able to help you with your battle with Quirrell?" He curiously asked.

Harry weakly nodded and let out a chuckle, "Actually, they spend about 23 minutes insulting each other."

Dumbledore's expression turned into an amused one and glanced at the rebel teenager. She sure did have a lot of guts insulting Voldemort and he wondered what Miss Russo said about him.

"Is Alex alright sir?"

"Ah, yes. It appears that Voldemort's soul attacked her many times and her body is really weak, but she'll be alright. She woke up a few hours ago and fell back asleep."

Harry sighed in relief. Then the door busted open revealing a worried Justin, Malfoy, Daphne and Blaise. They all came rushing towards Alex and not too far behind them, Ron and Hermione came running in towards him.

-!-!-!

"Crap, my body still aches," Alex whined as she, Draco, Blaise and Daphne made their way to the train, "God, I still wonder how I end up there." Blaise, Draco and Daphne didn't know what she talking about since Dumbledore was told her to keep quiet about it. The topic could discuss with his brother and Harry but to her fellow Slytherin's, she couldn't.

Some Slytherin parents are some followers of Voldemort and if she ever blabbers about it, she might be a threat to them.

"Damn, whatever you did last night, it must be rough." Blaise jokingly said, glancing at the platinum blond. Daphne giggled while Alex stayed confused. What did she say?

* * *

*The reason Alex don't remember because she casted the erasing memory spell, _Cerebellum Erasus, _so yeah.

This story came into my head randomly and the whole chapter are all drabbles but put all together in one chapter. I'm only using spells from Season 1 for Alex's Year 1 and Year 2 in Hogwarts. Justin is in the same year as Alex. I'm sorry if the character seem OOC. I can never make them in character for some reason. This is a Harry/Alex/Draco story and there wasn't much of their interaction, but they're still young... :D

The story are bunch of drabbles put together just for Year 1-5. I'm thinking of writing a two chapter thing for years 6&7 but it won't be drabbles! It's like a long ass one-shot split into two chapters. lol

& Please review~ so I can know that someone actually read the whole story and it makes me happy! :D (and i'll update faster! even though chapter 2 is already done, i won't post it just yet...)


	2. Year 2

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

**YEAR 2  
**

"Why are they buying broomsticks for? Do we need it? We're not going to clean in school are we?"

"No, Max. We don't clean. The elves does it for us."

"Elves? Oh! Those little small people with hairy beards and always carry axes?"

Alex gave his brother a weird look. Elves don't look like that... or do they? She irritably sighed. She didn't know why she had to be stuck with her little brother. Her dad, Jerry went off to buy the school supplies for her and Justin. Unfortunately for Max, he has to wait another year to get into Hogwarts. Max was curious how Diagon Alley looks like and tagged along with them this year.

Max noticed his older sister's unfamiliar wand and pondered, "Alex, why do we need another wand when we already—"

"Shh! Max, don't show that wand around here." Alex hissed when she saw Max take out the other wand. "Don't show that around here, dad's orders." Her dad had ordered her and brother not to use _their magic_ or tell that they are from America. She didn't ask questions but she at least listened to him. She never saw his dad so dead-serious looking before and it scared her a bit.

"Alex, you never follow dad's rules."

"We—Ugh – Well, this time is different." Alex trailed off, unsure how to finish that sentence. She was glad that he has short attention span as he runs off to the pet shop to check out the magical creatures. After a couple of minutes, when Alex decided to get impatient and dragged her little brother out of the shop to go to a different store, she saw sight of pair of blonds' turned their backs on the Weasley's with a smug smile.

"Alex!" Draco Malfoy called as he and his father approaches them. "Is that your little brother?" He inquired pointing at the small Russo. Max suddenly went up and pinched Draco's cheeks hard until he slapped it off, "Oi! What's that for?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything! What are you talking about man?" Max airily responded with a wide grin, then he went inside Flourish and Blotts when he saw something interesting. Alex stifles a laugh but stopped when she noticed Malfoy Sr. coldly glaring at her.

Something about Draco's father made her uneasy; his gaze seemed to bore into her as if he can see through her. Then Draco spoke up, "Father, I'll meet you in the mansion."

Malfoy Sr. never broke away from the gaze but instead, "It's rude to stare, young girl." Then he averts his attention to his mini-me. "I'll see you later, Draco." With one last glance at Alex, he walks off.

"Jeez, the bloody hell was that." Alex grimaced folding her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, my father can be quite intimidating."

Alex stayed quiet still staring at Malfoy Sr. back. She hoped that she will never see him again.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Shrek_

As soon the Quidditch practice was over, she whispered a quick, "I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall." Blaise, Daphne and Draco tiredly nodded.

Joining the Quidditch team was a promise for Draco and they all made it, just yesterday in fact. Alex as a Beater, Daphne and Blaise as Chasers and Draco, of course made it as the Seeker. Alex even surprised herself for even trying out. She's slacker and she would never join any sports, clubs, back in New York. When she told Justin about it, he merely laughed and said, '_You're kidding right? You and sports? HAHA!'_

She didn't exactly knew what Quidditch is (even though they were couple of Quidditch games last year but she was too lazy to go outside the castle to the Quidditch Pitch) but she tried out and made it as Beater, just hit the balls, easy as pie. She made her way to Hagrid's Hut where she knew the golden trio would be at. Alex heard moaning and puking and seemed disgusted. She was reluctant to go in but she was worried about the red-haired when he tried to hex Draco, which backfired. With a big sigh, she opened the door since it was half open and saw Ron with a big bucket, Hermione rubbing his back and Harry and Hagrid staring at her presence.

"Hey guys," She greeted cheekily, "Sorry about Draco though. He has problems with Gryffindor's."

"We figured." Harry sighed. "So you made the Slytherin Quidditch team?" His tone full of surprise. Alex isn't that kind of person to do any school activity or sports.

Alex grinned, "I can't wait to hit people."

"Don't hit the bludger towards me, Alex."

"I'll try."

Ron moaned, his face pale white, "I.. I can't take this anymore! Why did I curse him?"

"That's why you should get a new wand, Ron!" The bushy brunette scolded her friend.

Alex easily made friends with the trio last year during Christmas time. She bonded with Harry easily but Ron was quite difficult. He had that, 'All Slytherin's are bad' mantra until Alex had to show him that not all Slytherin's are bad. She was just a slacker, manipulative and sly girl. Evil doesn't even fit into those categories. Eventually, Ron gave in. She didn't get to be friends with Hermione till after Christmas, when Alex pleaded the smart witch to help her on her Transfiguration essay. At the end, Hermione was manipulated to do Alex's homework.

By the time the morning went into afternoon, the four of them walked out of Hagrid's. Alex was right behind them and quickly casted a spell under her breath and using a hand gesture she pointed at Ron.

"I... I... I'm not throwing up anymore!" Ron said, surprised. "It stopped!" He happily said.

* * *

"Psst!"

Justin didn't bother to look up. He recognizes that hiss.

"Psst! Justin."

Again, he ignored and concentrated on the book.

"Justin!"

He still ignored and forced himself not to look up. Alex fumed in anger, grabbing a book from the shelves, she threw it at him and he yelp, "OW!" He whips his head to Alex, "What! I'm trying to study here!"

"I uh, need help; well Ron needs help because I kind of put a spell on him."

Justin sighed. Habits die hard, it seems. "What did you do?" And soon, Alex spilled the story about Ron puking slugs because his spell backfired and to where she casted a spell on him to make him stop puking. She didn't think that Ron would turn into a slug.

Justin once again sighed and stood up. He went to the Hospital Wing with Alex following behind closely. He hoped that Harry and Hermione was gone. Once they reached the Hospital Wing, they went straight to Ron's bed. To their luck, he was sleeping and Madam Pomfrey was nowhere on sight.

"Oh my god, he looks like Shrek!" Alex exclaimed amused. The muggle movie called, Shrek, she watched during the summer, Ron looked exactly like Shrek, except thinner, has red hair and slimy like a slug.

The oldest Russo ignored her and rolled his eyes. Of course she would compare... hey, Ron does look like Shrek. He let out a snicker but then cleared his voice and took out his other wand. He muttered a spell and Ron slowly turned back to human.

"Aw, no more Shrek." Alex pouted.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Hallucinating_

_"Die... Mudbloods... Die... Die... DIEEE... cough... cough... DIEEEE!"_

The voices in the hallways were getting Alex really irritated. Where the bloody hell was it coming from? She vividly remembers the hallways of Hogwarts never talked but the hissing noise was driving her nuts. She continued to stomp down the hall until she bumped into scar head.

"Hey Har-"

"Shh!"

A moment of silence well, a moment of hissing actually.

"Do... Do you hear that voice?" Harry asked, leaning his ear against the wall.

Alex raised an eyebrow. He could hear it too? "Are you okay Harry?" She decided to have fun for a bit.

"You don't hear it either? Ron didn't hear it either. Why am I only hearing the voice?" Harry asked himself frantically.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating, Harry?"

"I'm not hallucinating! I've been hearing this voice every day of my life since that detention I had with Gildroy!" He said with a frustrated tone, "It's been driving me crazy."

There was pause of silence in the air. Then Alex says, "I guess you and I could only hear the hissing."

Harry pointed his index finger at his friend, "You said you didn't hear anything!"

"I lied." The rebel teenager shrug, "I've been hearing it ever since last week. I actually thought I was hallucinating and it's been driving me crazy!"

The-Boy-Who-Lived seemed relief that he wasn't the only one hearing voices. It was really driving him crazy too.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Troubles_

It was cold November night, Alex had herself covered with her blanket while lying on top of Draco's lap. It was what they always do during the winter season and Draco didn't seem to mind. He like (though he refuses) the girl and wouldn't have any better girl.

"Wait, you live in Rome? How come you didn't tell me?" The platinum blonde frown at the newly found information about his friend, "I was there for the whole summer with Blaise!"

Alex smirked, "You never asked." The platinum blond scowled in response. "Besides, I wasn't at Rome for the summer. I went to America to visit my mother." She was quite hesitant to say the last word of the sentence but she ended up saying to slowly. That word was kind of taboo to her.

"America? No wonder you had that American accent for a while last year." Daphne pointed out; distinctively remembered when she first met Alex in the carriage last year.

"Wait, wait." Blaise sat up from the couch and faced Alex, "If your Italian, how come you and your brother don't have the accent?"

"I don't know I must've picked it up from you guys!" Alex said accusingly folding her arms. "Actually, I lived my whole life in America then back to London when I got the letter from Hogwarts. My flat in Rome was newly bought this year. I haven't been in the house yet." She snorted. Her dad or was it her grandfather? Whoever Russo bought that flat just for the kids.

"Are your parents divorced?" Draco inquired curiously.

The middle Russo shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like talking about her parents but… "No. My mom… just likes America. She's quite fond of it." Her tone seemed quite unsure.

Alex could feel the skeptical stares of her friends, "What? It's true." Her friends nodded at her, accepting the answer but they knew Alex was lying. They can wait till she's ready to tell them.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to pour all over her problems to her friends. Ever since she came home for the summer after her first year in Hogwarts was finished, she had trouble of communicating with her mother properly. She was avoiding Alex like a bubonic plague. Alex tried to pry onto why her own mother was avoiding her until she got her answer when she had an argument with her mother.

That's when the word mother was taboo to her.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Psh, him a Slytherin Heir?_

"So you guys think Draco is the heir of Slytherin?"

Ron, Harry and Hermione nodded furiously.

Alex burst into fits of laughter, "Pssh, Draco an heir? All you guys need to know that he's the heir of the Malfoy family." The Golden Trio faces fell into disappointment, "But... his father told him and told us the other night that, the Chamber of Secrets was open 50 years ago."

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly at the new information, "Do you know more about it?"

The Slytherin tapped her chin with her index finger, "Oh! A muggle girl died and whoever opened it got expelled. But you should ask somebody who went to school here 50 years ago."

"Alex, they're probably dying in their beds right now!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh yeah... Well, good luck!" She scoffs and began to leave but stopped abruptly, "Wait, I know someone who was here 50 years ago!" She re-traces her steps to them.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"I totally forgot!" She grinned and leave it to Alex to forget things when the information is important. "But I will let you know when I remember!" She exclaimed dramatically then stalked off.

The Golden Trio watched her walk off to a different direction.

"Doesn't she have Transfiguration with us?" Ron pointed out.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Draco or... other guys_

_"_Draco or Michael Corner?"

"That emo dude from Ravenclaw? I rather choose Draco."

"Draco or Cedric Diggory?"

"Wh-What?" She spluttered when she heard the question from Daphne, "Daph, why are you asking me such questions?"

"Just curious. I mean, last year you kissed Draco in front of everyone." Daphne grinned mischievously when Alex turn red, "So which one do you fancy Draco or Cedric Diggory?"

"Do you really have to say Draco's name every time?"

"Well yeah. So far, you managed to say Draco's name every time." The Greengrass heiress informed with a grin, "So which one? Draco or Cedric?"

Alex couldn't help but blush when she thought of Cedric. She saw him practice Quidditch once and talked to him once or twice in the field but he only gave her pointers about Quidditch much to her disappointment, but she didn't really pay attention. She was too busy ogling him. "I would go for Cedric."

Daphne still had her grin, "He's pretty built for a scrawny kid."

"He is." Alex sighed dreamily then her mind wandered if a certain platinum blonde was built too, like Cedric.

"Alex, stop thinking about Draco with Cedric's body!"

"Shut up Daphne!"

A moment of laughter from the girls, when she was done she asked, "So, Draco or Harry Potter?"

Alex choked on her own saliva as soon the question was asked.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Such Girly Handwriting_

"This is what you called me over?" The Slytherin hissed at the Gryffindor, "To look at a freaking diary?"

Ron went down to the Great Hall earlier much to of Harry's dismay, Hermione has been petrified by something just like all the other students that has been victimized and Alex was the only person he could turn to. She was the only one what he and his friends doing. Harry found her bothering Justin as always with her little brother and he dragged her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't the first time she visited inside.

"Where'd you find that diary anyway?" Alex inquires as she flips through a blank diary to much of her dismay. She wanted to know who it belongs to so she can humiliate that person later on or blackmail.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore said that she was found in the girl's bathroom in the third floor. So we check it out and we found Moaning Myrtle-" Harry was cut off by the Slytherin's outburst.

"_Moaning Myrtle_? That annoying ghost?"

"-Yes! As I was saying, we found her crying because someone threw a book at her-"

"Who wouldn't? But why the hell should she care? She can't feel anything!"

"Ron told her the same thing and she got mad! Anyways, that book that was thrown at her, she threw it back to us thinking that we did it. And so here we are... Ron and I went through every pages but its blank!"

Alex snorted, there must be some invisible ink going on here! "Wait, Harry! Write on it!" She suggested as she flipped onto a random page.

"Wh-What do you want me to write?'Hi I'm Harry Potter'?" Harry mockingly said and the Slytherin nodded. He sighed and he began writing on the diary. _Hi, I'm Harry Potter_

A few seconds later, writings began to appear. _Hello Harry Potter. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Alex stifles a laugh which caught Harry's attention. What was funny? "What are you laughing about?"

The Slytherin snatched the Quill from Harry and wrote in the diary. _Tom, what's up with your girly handwriting?_

_I... beg your pardon? I do not have girly writing!_

_Well you do and if you have girly writing, are you gay?_

_WHAT? I AM NOT GAY! YOU... YOU ARE VERY RUDE HARRY POTTER!_

Alex was about to scribble back but Harry snatched the Quill. "My turn! Stop teasing the diary and we have to find more information about the Chamber of Secrets!"

The Slytherin raised her hands defeated, "Ok! Ok! But he has such girly handwriting. Even girlish than Daphne!"

Harry titled his head at Alex, "Even girlish than Daphne? How... How does her handwriting look like?"

"I don't know, girly?" Then Alex grinned at the Gryffindor's curiosity, "Why do you want to know? Do you fancy Daphne Greengrass?"

"Wh-What? No!" Harry yelled, "I like someone else..." He muttered to himself but Alex caught it and grinned.

"OH? Hermione?"

"NO! She's more like a sister to me."

"... Cho Chang?"

"No."

"_Moaning Myrtle_?"

"Alex! She's dead! Why the bloody hell would I like her?"

"Because you keep visiting her in the bathroom!"

And so, their bickering continued, ignoring the diary in front of them, much of Tom's dismay, he wanted to kill Harry Potter for even calling his handwriting gay! He could not wait to get his revenge!

Eventually, their bickering continued until night-time and they decided to go to the Great Hall to eat forgetting all about the little black diary.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Of Chocolates and Gifts_

_"Mmm._ Chocolate..." Alex dreamily said as she popped another chocolate ball into her mouth. As of right now she was in chocolate ecstasy. Once she starts eating chocolate, she can't stop.

There were at least 20-40 cupid-dwarfs in the Slytherin common room, dropping off tons of chocolate and cards for the students but mostly for Daphne Greengrass. Alex received not too many of chocolate and cards but she would ignore the cards and start eating the chocolate. It was all she cared; even Daphne gave her all of the chocolates.

"How could eat that many and still not gain weight?" Daphne disgustedly said as she watched her best friend devour the food like a beast. For the past half hour, it was all Alex had been doing, eating chocolate.

Alex grinned sheepishly, "Well I just love chocolate!"

Draco and Blaise came down minutes later from the boy's dormitory and found Alex devouring on the chocolate while Daphne gaze at her.

"Whoa. I expected you guys to get some cards but Daphne! You have a lot!" Blaise exclaimed after seeing the huge pile of cards and chocolates. He walked over the pile, grabbed one of the cards and began reading, "Wow, they write good poems."

Draco plopped on the couch next to Alex as she ate the last chocolate box, "Alex, you're a beast! A chocolate monster!" He jokingly said, earning a punch from the girl.

"Shove it, Draco." Alex pouted and suddenly felt like not eating the chocolate. She set down the chocolate box and looks at the pile of cards next to her. "Jeez, I didn't think this many people like me that much."

"You're one of the really popular one around here in school, Alex." Blaise pointed out, continuing to read through Daphne and Alex's cards.

Alex shrugs. She grabbed a bunch of cards and threw it at the fire place. She was too lazy to read them. "Screw Valentine's Day."

"Why?" The platinum inquires, happy to see that his best friend threw away the other cards.

"They always give me the same thing. Chocolate and cards! It's so boring!" She lazily whined. It the same every year, well last year, but she only receive cards with almost identical poems and same chocolates she liked.

By the time it was the clock strike midnight, the girls excused themselves to the girls dormitory leaving the boys in the common room. Once the girls were out of sight and possibly inside their dormitory, Blaise expectantly stare at his best friend.

"You didn't give it to her." Blaise stated.

"Well, she didn't want chocolate." Malfoy retorted back.

The dark-skinned boy rolled his eyes. The Malfoy's has great pride; people practically cower in fear when they are near the Malfoy's. As of right now, they were considered the richest family in the wizarding country. One thing the Malfoy's don't like is getting rejected for anything: gifts, offers, etc.

"Regardless, you should have given it to her. I mean, you bought the finest rich dark chocolate out there just for her!"

"Doesn't matter. She'll probably throw it away."

Blaise watched as his best friend withdraw a small green box from his pocket and threw it at the blazing fireplace. With that action, the platinum left the premises.

"Damn I wanted that chocolate!"

___[x-x-x-x]_

___I don't want to anymore_

Alex listened intently as Harry and Ron explained their adventures last night to the forest. They met a huge spider name Aragog who gave them information about the Chamber of Secrets.

"He told us that Hagrid—"

"AHH! I remember now! You should ask Hagrid what happen 50 years ago. Yeah. I remember now." Alex exclaimed happy to remember the person that her mind was thinking of.

"Oh and you tell us 5 months later!" Ron retorted crossing his arms.

"Well sorry! It's not my fault that I can't seem to remember things." Alex stick out a tongue at the Weasley which in turn he did the same.

Harry broke up the sticking out your tongue fight and continued on, "As I was saying, Aragog told us Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets. The muggle girl that died, she was in the bathroom."

"_Moaning Myrtle?_" Alex said. The whole time, she thought the ghost died by drowning herself in the toilet bowl or something but man, she was way off.

"Yes, Moaning Myrtle di—hey, nice bracelet." Harry noticed the bracelet on Alex's wrist. He felt a little green monster growing inside of him. Who... gave her that bracelet?

"Oh. Thanks! Found it in my pile of gifts and cards pile last night." She said, playing with her bracelet. Harry could tell that the bracelet had a special meaning to her. "Anyways, go on about Moaning Myrtle."

"Right, so she died that night when the Chamber of Secrets." Then scar head showed the paper that he found in Hermione's hand. "Hermione found out who was attacking before she got petrified. It says here, the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk."

"…Ok. Is that what we've been hearing in the hall ways all the time?" Alex asked.

The-Boy-Who-Lived nodded, "Yes, since it's a snake, we could—"

"Wait!" Ron butted in, "Alex, you're parseltongue too?"

Alex stayed quiet, giving Ron a What-The-Hell-Did-You-Just-Say look.

"Remember when Harry talked to the snake in the dueling club against Malfoy?"

"Oh! So I'm Pasreltongue—"

"Parseltongue." Harry corrected.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Look guys, I don't… I don't want to… come with you, Y'know, saving people aren't my thing." She didn't really want to see a huge ass snake. No thank you. With that, she ran off leaving two confuse boys.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Morty Part 2_

Alex couldn't believe it. After she had ran off from the boys, they tackled her from behind two seconds later since she's not much of a runner (she never runs, she power walks) and they begged her to help them. She really wanted to but seeing a huge snake, she might as well go do her Transfiguration homework which she hasn't done in ages!

And now, here she was, before a young guy, Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'. Harry just killed the basilisk by the mouth but he was also stabbed by the basilisk fang. Alex just followed Harry and threw spells at the basilisk.

"Morty, must you always give me—us a hard time?" Alex said, dropped Harry to the ground next to the diary and the red-haired girl.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! My name is Lord Voldemort!" Tom bellowed in anger. He couldn't wait when the foolish red haired girl die so he can be alive again.

"Oh. I thought your name was 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'!" The Slytherin girl mockingly said. A phoenix came in the chamber unnoticed by the bickering Slytherins and cured Harry where the basilisk fang stabbed it. He muttered a quick thanks and gaze at the youngest Weasley. He went and grasp her hand, he flinched at the coldness of the skin.

Tom glared icily at the Slytherin girl with all his might. He was seriously losing his temper on this girl who keeps MESSING with his head and Lord Voldemort does not like his head being messed with by a simple mortal like Alex Russo! Then something clicked in his mind,

"It was you!"

Alex perplexedly stare at him, "Me?"

"You! You! You called my handwriting and myself gay!"

"And?"

"And! Stop calling me gay!"

"But you are. I read in your diary that you shag a guy name Jason Richback and some other guys. I didn't know you were such a slut!"

"I am not a slut!"

"Not from what your diary said."

"I left that diary empty!"

"Don't lie to me, Morty. I read it all last night."

Harry rolled his eyes knowing their bickering can go on for twenty minutes. He stares at the basilisk fang, the diary and Ginny. She was dying fast and he needed to pull something. Then an idea came into his mind. He took the basilisk fang and stabbed it the diary as black blood gooses out.

"When I'm alive again, you will be the-ARGHH! My… FACE!" Tom and Alex whipped their heads at scar head who was repeatedly stabbing the diary in different places. Eventually, Tom disappeared much to Alex's dismay. She really wanted to mess with him more. Oh well. At least Guinea—Genny? Oh who cares? It was over.

She couldn't wait to hit the showers and her bed.

* * *

Alex plopped on her bean bag when they arrived to much of her dismay. She really wanted to go back to the common room but no, Fawkes dropped them off at the Headmaster's office. Guinea - Genny? She immediately was led to the Hospital Wing by Professor McGonagall whilst Harry, Ron and Alex stayed behind. Then Dumbledore sent Ron out to send mail to the Ministry people while Harry and Dumbledore talked.

"What's so bad about being in Slytherin, Harry?" Alex asked, frowning when Harry shared his concerns when the Sorting Hat was about to sort him in Slytherin.

"That's where all bad wizards come from…" Harry mumbled looking down.

"Not all Slytherin are evil. I mean look at me! I'm not evil. I just like to slack off, mess with people's head and manipulate people into my liking." Alex explained rather hotly.

Dumbledore nodded and added, "Yes, Harry. You should not believe all dark wizards come from Slytherin. There are many dark wizards in other houses. I believe the only reason the Sorting Hat wanted to place you in Slytherin because Voldemort transferred some of his powers into you, giving you the ability to speak Parseltongue." He pointed at the scar.

Harry nodded at the information given. That could make sense. But wait, "How can Alex talk Parseltongue then?"

For the first time ever, the Headmaster of Hogwarts had a face of a shocked expression. It was a rare expression to see upon the Headmaster's face. He didn't expect the young Slytherin to be a Parseltongue knowing her family background. The Russo's are nowhere direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. The information baffled him since he has no idea how the young Russo can speak the snake tongue.

Dumbledore let out a defeated sigh, "I do not have a slightest clue." He stares at the young Slytherin. He did have a slightest clue, but he didn't voice his opinions until he can prove it himself.

* * *

To be honest, I'm not really a big fan of the Chamber of Secrets -.- Originally I planned to post this up last week, but I had to do some changes, like taking out Max this year, which was a lot of drabbles i had to take out. I keep thinking Max is a year younger than Alex but really two years so he'll definitely appear in the next chapter. And plus, I wanted to finish writing Year 3 but I'm taking longer than I expected.

This is the last part of the Morty series and the last part Alex will ever make fun of Voldemort. Well... maybe.. somewhere in later chapters but I don't know yet.

And thanks for the reviews guys! :D

Please Review! It makes me happy :D


	3. Year 3

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

**3RD YEAR**

Alex Russo gazed at the starry night sky. It was a lonely random day on the month of August. She didn't know what day it was and she could care less about it, but all she knows, she's quite lonely. She didn't expect the flat in Rome was a manor, a Russo manor, and it was very spacious. Nobody was occupying it except for her grandparents, but they pass away two years ago.

Daphne Greengrass stayed in Rome at Alex's flat for three weeks, but she had to return to the Greengrass manor because of some 'family emergency'. And for the first time since summer began, she was lonely.

The reason she was alone in a very big manor: her _mum_. Her and her mum hasn't been getting along very well and the only time they can communicate when her mum is teaching magic but above all else, their conversation turns into arguments. Alex hates to admit but she missed the motherly love and all she gets in return from her now is a cold glare and ignorance.

She got fed up with her and ran away, well floo in the Russo manor in Rome. Alex told her brothers to take notes and give it to her when they return to Hogwarts or whenever they will meet up again.

"Alex?" A voice called out.

Alex whipped her head around, facing the dark corridor and a familiar silhouette leaning against the wall. She could see the bouncy short pixie hair with a bright pink streak of hair dimly lit by the moonlight. Alex knew only one person who has that kind of hair.

"Jerry told me you would be here."

"Aunt Megan, what are you doing here?" Alex stood and gave her aunt a tight hug. She loved her aunt dearly ever since she met her last year after an argument she had with her mum and again, she ran away. Somehow Megan was able to find her and offered a place for her to stay in at her flat in Paris.

"My dumb brother actually contacted me," Megan frowned. She still had that grudge against her brothers, especially Jerry. "He told me to retrieve you and to take you to London tonight. Usually I don't do what he says but you're my favorite niece. I understand what you're going through right now."

The young Russo's expression lit up like Christmas lights. "Really? Grandmother hated you for being sorted into Slytherin?"

Megan blinked. "No. She loves me."

"Then why…"

"It was supposed to make you feel better that you aren't… the only one… Oh forget it. You know what I'm talking about."

Alex rolled her eyes; of course her aunt would say that. Eventually her aunt explained to her that she is going to take her to the Leaky Cauldron tonight to meet up with her brothers and her dad. Once Alex finished packing in her things, Megan and Alex traveled to the Leaky Cauldron by floo.

Jerry had already bought a room for his kids since he and his wife are going for a anniversary date at Romania. Megan ignored her brother but bid farewell to her favorite niece and left. After a few minutes, Jerry left and told Alex and Max not to get into trouble. Both grin, since when had they ever listened to their father?

Sharing a room with her brothers was hectic and annoying, especially Justin. He already complains that the room was messy and she retorted saying that it wasn't that messy.

"You don't even know the difference between messy and clean!" Justin stated smugly. Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why didn't her parents buy a separate room from this dork?

Alex's mind drifted to one thing to another in boredom. There was literally nothing to do and she already finished studying the notes that Justin gave her. It was all easy spells and managed to do it fine with a little bit help of Justin. She sighed as she thought back at the conversation she had with her dad.

_"Dad, if there are wizards here in America, how come there's no school here like Hogwarts?" Alex inquired curiously. It was random but she was curious, it has been on her mind for while. Justin and Max stopped what they were doing and gazed at their father for an answer. They too, well, Max just stopped because everybody seemed to do so._

_Jerry seemed troubled to tell them but a reassuring hand was place on his shoulder by his wife and she nodded. "There was a Wizard school here in America."_

_Justin perplexedly asked, "Was? So there is a Wizard school! What happen to it?"_

_"Yeah dad, how come we have to come to Hogwarts instead?"_

_"Well WizTech got destroyed by You-Know-Who thirteen years ago."_

_"What?" Alex and Justin simultaneously said._

_"Your mum was pregnant with Alex that time while visiting WizTech when she had one of her get together with the other wizards. That's when You-Know-Who attacked the castle and killed everyone, even the students. I was able to apparate there as soon I heard the information and I was able to save a couple of people." Jerry explained trying to hide the pain expression on his face. He could vividly remember the scene when he got there. All of the innocents were killed, students, kids and babies alike, even parents._

_"So, did you save mum?" Max airily inquires._

_"Max, we wouldn't be here if mum died." Alex retorted and rolled her eyes. "So why did 'You-Know-Who' attacked WizTech?"_

_Jerry shook his head, "We don't know. It was a surprised attacked and we didn't expect it but because of him, the American wizards were reduced by only 200 left remaining including you guys and your mother. That's why you guys are being home schooled by your mother to learn her magic while you guys go to Hogwarts to learn British magic."_

_"Wait; why not just rebuild the WizTech castle?" Justin asked. It was simple solution. He wanted to know more on the American magic and the British magic. It would be so cool, if he was able to go between schools though._

_"Nobody wants to go near it. The other wizards fear they may be ambushed. That place has been untouched ever since the massacre." Jerry replied, "Hogwarts offered the American wizards to study at their castle but all refused, even us."_

_"But we…" Alex pointed at herself, Justin and Max, "We all go there."_

_"I know. I was talking about when Justin first received a letter from Hogwarts when he turned eleven. Your mother and I refused, fearing the danger so… Justin, that's why you are in the same year as your sister," Jerry sheepishly smiled at his older son. Justin scowled as his younger sister made fun of him._

Alex stared at her nails, checking to see if there was any dirt on it while ignoring Justin's complaining about the room. When she finally got tired of him, she decided to head down the pub to get some lunch. To her surprised, she notices at black haired boy eating alone on one of the tables.

"Hey Harry!" She called out, walking towards him and sat across from him.

Gryffindor boy seemed surprise to see a fellow Slytherin here. "Hey Alex what are you doing here?"

Alex shrug and leaned back on her chair, "My parents went on an anniversary thingie and left us here stranded. " She replied. "What are you doing here?"

And thus, The-Boy-Who-Lived began telling his misadventure earlier that got him here.

___[x-x-x-x]_

_I Told You So! Sucker!_

"Hey Potter!" Draco called out.

Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering what the platinum blond would say to The-Boy-Who-Lived, and then she remembered about 'Harry fainting in the train because of dementors' rumor that was going around the train.

Potter turned around looking quite angry and hissed, "What?"

Draco smirked, "I heard you fainted in the train! Is that true?"

The red-haired boy known as Ron Weasley turned around and scowled, "Sod off, Malfoy!" Then he says to his friend, "Ignore him, Harry." The duo turned their backs on them.

Blaise snorted, "I guess the rumors are true."

Daphne grimaced of the thought of dementors. "What are dementors doing here anyway?"

"My father told me that criminal Sirius Black escape Azkaban and he was the one who turned the Potters' in to the Dark Lord." Draco informed smugly. "The Minister decided to put a couple dementors outside of school since Black might be after Potter."

Alex didn't quite catch that, but all she heard was dementors, Black, Potter, and Azkaban. She shrugs. All she can't stop thinking about is her brother's sorting and the bet she made with Justin.

Soon enough, the Great Hall was erupted into claps and cheers after the Hat sang another song that didn't made sense to Alex but once Professor McGonagall began calling names she became jittery. She began to tap the table with her fingers, anticipating her brother's name to be called.

Just a few minutes later, Professor McGonagall called out, "Max Russo!"

"Russo? Is that your little brother, Alex?" Daphne asked, squinting her eyes to have a good look on the little Russo sitting on the stool.

Alex nodded.

The freaking hat was taking a long time to sort her little brother. She wondered if the hat had a problem of concentrating on where to put Max in because his mind can get a little random.

And then finally the hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!" The Great Hall erupted with cheers and claps along with a loud yell of "_NOOOO!"_

Alex stood up abruptly and pointed at her brother, who is half way across the Hall, "HAH, I TOLD YOU SO! SUCKER!" She stick out a tongue at him while Justin groaned while Cho Chang comforted him with a back rub as he cries in the inside. How could he let this happen! Freaking Max!

"Miss Russo! Please behave yourself!" Professor McGonagall scolded, glaring at her intently.

Alex apologized and sat down.

"What was that about?" Draco quizzically said.

"I made a bet with my brother that he would be sorted into Gryffindor."

"What's the price?" Blaise inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

Alex smirked mischievously, "His allowance for the whole year!"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_It's an Eagle!_

Alex groggily stares at the crazy Divination teacher, Ms. Trelawney as the crazy bat read her tea cup. She instantly fell asleep as soon the Divination teacher introduced herself to the class and Alex was rudely awaken by her partner Daphne.

A gasp escapes from Ms. Trelawney thin lips and stare at Alex wide eye, "Troubles will arise but choose your words carefully as one might leave you."

Alex blinked; she didn't get it at all. She glanced at her tea cup and pointed out, "It looks like an eagle!" But the crazy bat already moved on with another student. "Why am I taking this class again?" She hissed at the Greengrass heiress.

"Because it was either Arithmancy or this." Daphne flipped a page on her book as she studied her tea cup.

Oh right, she actually wanted to take muggle studies since she's been living with muggles ever since she was kid. But then again, she didn't want any of her fellow Slytherins to lash out on her and call her 'Blood Traitor'. No. No. She liked the feeling of people liking her, not hating her.

When she heard her friends groan it was Transfiguration next, she bang her head on the table. She loathes that class with a passion.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Exchange_

"What the hell –"

The trio had shoved the Slytherin girl into the broom closet.

Harry ignored the confused look on Alex's face and bluntly asked, "What did Malfoy mean in Potions?"

Alex tilts her head to the side and gave him the look of 'what?'.

"What Malfoy said about Sirius Black?"

The Slytherin girl places a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I have no idea who that is."

"Alex, you've been hanging out with that blond bloke ever since 1st year! You must know something at least!" Ron retorted.

"Well, I maybe know things but…"

Harry quickly knew where she was going with this. An exchange. She wanted something in exchange of something. "What do you want?"

* * *

Hermione regretted this, cornering Alex and shoving her into the broom closet with her two best friends. Bargaining with Alex was dangerous, since it always came out dangerous. Yeah, that's how she would describe Alex's favors.

"Oh Hi, Alex! What-" George greeted.

"Brings you here?" Fred finished.

Alex smugly smirked and pointed at the trio, "Boys I just found us some test subjects!"

Ron's face was stricken with fear and backed away slowly. "Wait, Fred, George! You-You can't make me do this!" He knew his brothers has been experimenting some prank item.

The Slytherin girl sigh, checking her nails if it has dirt underneath, "Well, I guess I won't tell you what information I have on Serious Black."

"Sirius." Harry corrected.

"Who cares? Same thing."

Harry glanced at his two best friend and both nodded at them. They have to do this, for the information on Black. Once the Weasley twins and the Slytherin girl saw the nods exchange between them, Fred whipped up an item from behind the desk and handed a piece of candy to each of the trio. The trio was reluctant of eating it, especially Hermione, who doesn't take this kind of prank easily but she quickly popped the candy in her mouth.

At first, they were feeling fine, then a second later, it felt like their stomach were boiling, they could feel the food going up their wind pipe then a sickening puking was heard from the young Weasley, then Potter and next came Hermione.

"Eww." The twins and the Slytherin said with a disgust look on their face. Alex covered her mouth, saving herself from gagging as the twins watched in fascination for some odd reason.

"Well, we need to work—" Fred says.

"On that more!" George finished then glances at Alex, "You available tonight?"

"Yeah! I'll come by later after dinner." She grinned then glances at the puking trio, "I lied. I have no information on Serious Black!"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Guinea Pig_

"Hey Max!" Alex called as she approaches him. She hasn't seen him ever since she saw him sorted into Gryffindor, "Wotcher doing?"

Max was too occupied to pay attention to his sister as he peeked over the bushes. Then he ran across the courtyard to the other bushes then back.

"Max? What are you looking for?" Alex incredulously asked, he never ignored her before. He really seemed into searching for something.

The young Russo froze for a second and confessed, "I turn Justin into a guinea pig."

Alex laugh out loud while patting her little brother's head and then her expression went serious, "Max! We have to find him! He's going to snitch on us to dad!" She slaps her brother on the shoulder and the siblings went off to find their older guinea pig brother.

They searched everywhere, every corner, every hall way, every freaking class rooms, all over the place! Where could have that guinea pig had gone?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I put him in a little plastic ball..." Max informed, scratching his head with his index finger.

Alex incredulously stare at him. Well, it's Max after all and he always does random things.

The sun was going down and soon the orange skies changed to dark blue skies as the stars popped out shinning brightly. To no avail, the siblings couldn't find Justin and went off to the Great Hall to eat. Alex and Max decided to look after dinner.

"Max turned Justin into a guinea pig?" Draco asked, an amused expression visibly shown. He sipped his cup full of pumpkin juice. "But why?"

The teenage rebel shrug, "How the bloody hell should I know? He probably wanted to see Justin run around in the plastic ball." And then she grinned and told her friends when she accidentally made Justin disappear from a 'wrong spell' she was using.

"Wow, you would mess up on a spell," Daphne teasingly said while Blaise and Draco continued to laugh about the story.

"ALEX!" The Slytherin brunette looked up to see her brother holding a ball with a guinea pig in it. "Found him!"

Alex stood up from the table and ran towards her brother, ignoring the looks she received from the other people. ("There's nothing to see here!" Alex sneered at the staring students). She led him outside the Great Hall to a random hall way. She scanned the area while Max set the guinea pig down. Alex waved her hand as she cast the spell on the guinea pig. The siblings heard a crack and then smoke burst out revealing a human angry Justin.

"Max! Why did you turn me into a guinea pig?" Justin demanded.

Max shrug while smiling sheepishly. "Because I wanted you to race with Bob!" He quickly rummaged through his pocket and took out a guinea pig. His siblings gave him a Was-He-In-Your-Pocket-The-Whole-Time look. As always, Max doesn't notice the look and continued to grin.

"Why is there a guinea pig in your pocket?"

"Well you ran off with the plastic ball!"

___[x-x-x-x]_

___Cold _

"Harry?"

The-Boy-Who-Lived turn and saw Alex Russo approaching him. He sighed, he wasn't mad at her anymore for being her and the twins' experiment. "You're not going Hogsmeade?"

Alex waved her hand, "No. I got better things to do." In truth, she didn't feel like going anywhere, usually her Saturdays are sleep in till the next day but Daphne woke her up earlier this morning so they can go to Hogsmeade. She refused to go but she couldn't fall back asleep. Her friends are already off to Hogsmeade so she might as well walk around. "Actually, Daph woke me up to go to Hogsmeade, but you know my Saturdays are sleep in till Sunday day…"

A soft chuckle escapes Harry's lips. "You would do that. My Uncle didn't sign the permission slip for Hogsmeade."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you use your invisibility cloak?" Alex suggested.

"My invisibility cloak…" Harry mused as the simple idea implanted in his mind and formulated a plan to get in Hogsmeade. Next weekend, he'll do it. The time passed as Alex continued to ramble on and on about how troublesome life is and how Professor McGonagall hates her. Harry snorted and told her the things Professor Snape does to him just to humiliate him in front of the whole class.

"I never noticed before." Alex noted.

Harry stares at the Slytherin baffled, "Are you serious? He calls out my name like every minute in class! How could you not notice?"

"Too occupied with Blaise?"

The Gryffindor snorted, he forgot how the Slytherins' always talk during Potion class and Snape doesn't do anything about it but if a Gryffindor talks, Snape gets all snappy and takes off points.

A cold windy breeze flowed by, making Alex shudder a little. She didn't think it would be cold in the morning. She was only wearing a thin green cardigan. Suddenly she felt warmth and noticed a familiar black jacket draped over her shoulders. This was—

She turned to see Harry jacket-less and trying not shiver.

"Harry, its cold, you should have-"

"No. No. I'm fine." He said dismissively. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "So were you serious about not having any information on Sirius Black the other day?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. She looked at his jacket draped over her and something clicked in her mind. An exchange. Psh. "I may know a little… information."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Ruined Weekend_

"Why do we have to sleep in the Great Hall?" Alex whined, "It should be only the Gryffindork's sleeping there."

"Yeah! Black is only after Potter!" Blaise called out.

"It's not like Black is gonna go after us!"

"This is all Potter's fault!"

"Who the hell is Black?"

Professor Snape had reluctantly told his house that they have to sleep in the Great Hall under Dumbledore's orders. Black was on the loose and had recently attack the fat lady portrait. As soon Snape was able to get all of his students down to the common room, and informed them what was going on, soon the common room erupted into complaints and whining all thanks to Russo.

"QUIET!" Snape bellowed and the little snakes shut their whiny mouths and stare at their Head of House. "I will not have any of you complaining about the situation." He ordered the Slytherin Prefects to lead the students out and to the Great Hall.

As the Slytherin's enter the Great Hall, the other Houses were already there and the Slytherin managed to spat out a few insults towards The-Boy-Who-Lived and others glowered at him.

As soon Alex settled on floor, Blaise spoke up, "I bet they're not going to find Black anywhere!"

"Great! Another Sleep in till Sunday ruined!" Alex loudly complained.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Boggarts  
_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Alex continued to watch as Harry failed to conjure up a Patronus charm. Just a few days ago, Harry had been relentlessly attacked by Dementors and he wanted to learn how to defend himself by them.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Nothing came out from Harry's wand, and once again, Professor Lupin had to put the Boggart back to its box.

"_Oh,_ let me try it." Alex stood up and walked next to Harry. She was tired of seeing Harry failing to conjure up a spell.

"Alright, remember, try to conjure up your—"

"Yeah yeah, your happiest memory." Alex waved her Professor off and he opened the box. The dementor flew out slowly from the box. She tightly grips on her wand; pointed at the black-robed Boggart of Harry's and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silvery fox appeared from Alex's wand and it flashed brightly at the Boggart which scurried back to its box. "Well, that was easy."

Professor Lupin was beyond impressed. He never witness a young student to ever perform a Patronus charm very easily. "Alex, I'm surprise you can perform a corporeal Patronus so easily. You must have really thought of a really happy memory."

"Yeah, pranking Justin is my happiest memory." Alex grins but disappeared when she saw Harry's crestfallen face. He looked like he was in deep thought and indeed he was.

"I want to do it again." Harry said in a confident tone, "Just one more time, Professor Lupin. I swear, it's the last time for the day!"

The DADA teacher was reluctant at first but gave up. Once again, he flicked his wand and the box opened up. Slowly the black-robe figure flew out from the box, slowly hovering over Harry and then he yelled out, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A bright flash of light appeared from the tips of his wand and it drove the Dementor back to its box.

"You did it, Harry!" Professor Lupin says proudly. He shove his hand on his pocket and took out two chocolate bars and handed it to his students, "Good job, guys, especially you Alex. It seems like magic flows into you very natural."

Alex grinned and averted her attention to the Golden Boy. "So, what was the happiest memory you were thinking about?" Her grinned got wider when she saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Revealed_

She literally freaked when she saw the pug-face Parkinson going through her _journal_ in the middle of a random hallway in Hogwarts. Without a second thought, she said, "_Literrarium Terrarium_." She saw the pug-face Parkinson go inside her journal and Alex immediately shut the journal tight. It was good thing the hallway was empty.

Unbeknownst to her, her brothers had seen everything, of course they would see since Alex found Parkinson with her _journal_ in a random hallway.

"Alex!" Justin hissed as he confronted her, "What did you do! We're not supposed to use American magic here!"

"Well I freaked out! I didn't know what to do!" Alex retorted, "And besides, what do you want me to do? Turn her into a guinea pig?"

"Oh! She could race Bob!" Max pointed out happily. He shoved his hand to his pocket and took out brown guinea pig.

Justin and Alex stare at their brother weirdly then Justin averts his attention to his little sister, "Let me figure out what to do about Parkinson not finding out that we can do American magic."

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine!" With that, she stalks off to the other direction and Justin vice versa leaving Max stranded in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

The next day, once Justin finished his classes, he spends his remaining time to figure out what to do about the Parkinson situation. He had to figure out how to get Parkinson out the book without her knowing that they used a different type of spells. His thinking process was cut short when he found his little brother reading a all too familiar red journal.

_Shit!_ Justin stalks towards him and hissed, "Max, what are you doing with Alex's journal?"

Max closes the book, holds it on his left hand and grins widely, "Don't you want to know what secrets she laid hidden here in this red journal?" He waved the journal in front of Justin, his eyes following the book but snapped out of it.

"Alex is so going to kill you for reading through it!" Justin says.

"She won't find out." Max assures his brother.

"Well, you better come up with something because here she comes now." The older Russo stated as he saw Alex down the hallway, her eyes fixated on the red journal.

Max freaked out and scanned the area. They were in a random hallway and there was no place to hide a journal. Instead, of running away or giving the book to Justin and frame him of stealing it, he put the book in front of his face.

Alex abruptly stopped in front of her siblings. She heard a hiss from Max "its working! She doesn't even see it!"

The Slytherin girl snatched the book and sneered, "How did you even get my journal?"

Max chuckles nervously, eyeing Justin to help him get out of the situation but the older Russo refused. "Er, Blaise let me in the Slytherin common room. I told him I needed something from your room and he led me to the girls' dormitory. I found the book under your bed. I went out, Blaise was curious about the red book, he flipped through it-"

"HE WHAT?" Alex yelled, interrupting Max's story, "What did he say?"

"Well he was curious why Parkinson was in it and I told him about us being American wizards!" Max goofily replied, oblivious of the looks he's receiving from his older siblings. The older siblings open their mouth to scold/yell at their younger brother but never got the chance as another voice came up behind them.

"I never knew a Russo would be also a part American wizard." An all too familiar voice says. Blaise Zabini grins when he saw the mortified looks of his best friend and best friend's brother. "Don't worry; this will be our little secret!"

"Blaise, I'm serious. You have to keep your mouth shut about it!" Alex threatened her best friend. There was actually no need to threaten him but she knew he could keep a secret but this secret was big. There not many wizards in America anymore since most of them are in hiding or blending in with the muggles.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Banned  
_

"You really don't do much on Quidditch games." Harry Potter says as he took a seat behind her which made her startle.

"I do a lot of stuff!" Alex Russo defended herself and glared when Blaise snickered at the statement she made. Blaise knew Alex converse with the Golden Boy, in fact, all of the Slytherins knew about it and only concluded that she was spying on him for the Dark Lord, which is not the case. Alex didn't know who the Dark Lord was until the very end of 1st year and just last night, Alex told him all of her confrontation with the Dark Lord with Harry and his posse.

"You don't do much, love, you sit on your broom, check your pedicure and then when a bludger goes your way you either bat it to a specific person like Parkinson or you swiftly dodge it and go back being a lazy ass." Blaise explained, grinning wide. Alex opens her mouth to retort but closed it realizing that everything what he had said was true. The only reason she hit the bludger towards Parkinson because she revealed Alex's secret in the Great Hall. Alex didn't know if the easing memory spell worked on Parkinson or not, but she was so pissed that Parkinson remembered!

"Even if you don't do much in the field Alex, you're still quite a dangerous person with a bat." Harry added as his mind went back to the Quidditch game last night, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. He could vividly remember the time when Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker fell down 13,000 feet in the air and unbeknownst to her a bludger was heading her way and hit her on the arm and she flew to the Ravenclaw stands with the students being her cushion. Alex didn't mean to hit the bludger her way since she wasn't paying attention much to the game.

"Oh come on! I didn't know she was falling!" Alex retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest. "She came out of nowhere!"

"Well at least you don't have to come to Quidditch practice." Blaise stated. After that incident, Madam Hooch thought Alex meant ill intention towards Chang and Alex was forever banned from playing Quidditch and deemed her dangerous with a bat. Every time Alex hits a bludger with the bat, a person or people from the other team will get injured (others fly away from her) and she gets away with it especially, after hitting the bludger towards Harry, she didn't even get punished for hitting the Golden Boy!

"Whatever, because of me, the Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup!" Alex said smugly.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Execution  
_

Right after Potions class ended, she told her friends she needed to go somewhere important.

"You didn't do the essay for Transfiguration?" Draco inquires. He knew that his best friend often ditches Transfiguration but this year, she hasn't been ditching. It was weird seeing her in class especially Professor McGonagall who gasped in horror when she saw the Slytherin girl even sitting in her own class.

Alex quizzically stare at him, "We had an essay?"

"Yes."

The Slytherin girl scoffs, "Well, no wonder everyone was so busy last night." She mused, "Well, whatever. I'm off! See you at dinner Dray." With that, she ran off to the different direction, heading out of the castle and to Hagrid's Hut. Alex had heard from Draco that Buckbeak, a hippogriff, was going to be executed since the Draco was attacked by the hippogriff. She had to do something, she actually like that horse bird thing.

When she finally reached Hagrid's door, she knocked three times and waited for a few seconds for the half giant to answer the door.

"Alex! Don' yeh have any classes?" Rubeus Hagrid exclaimed, surprised the Slytherin girl to be in front of his hut.

"I always ditch Transfiguration but, Hagrid, Buckbeak is going to be executed!"

"I know…"

"We have to get him out of here… wait, what?"

Hagrid sigh, holding tears from falling. "I jus' got back from the hearing. Malfoy demonstrated of what had 'appen 'an after that, Ministry of Magic issued an execution for Buckbeak." He sniffed. He gestures Alex inside his hut and she sat down next to Fang on the couch.

"Hagrid, you have to do something about it!" Alex said, trying to console him.

"I can't do anythin' about it, Alex."

The Slytherin continued to listen to Hagrid's good times with Buckbeak and at that moment, she really wanted to save Buckbeak somehow. Maybe she should stop by the execution date. Alex bid her farewell to the sobbing half-giant since the day had turned dark. Walking back to the castle from Hagrid's is scary.

As Alex walked up the stone steps, she could see a silhouette of a dog, a black dog. Now, something was nagging her in the back of her head, like she should remember about a black dog but can't seem to remember. When she blinked, the silhouette was gone.

Alex shrug, ignoring the silhouette thinking it was just a hallucination just to scare herself, but she thought wrong when she felt someone approaching her behind her. Her reaction was too late when she felt a hand over her mouth and an arm holding her by the neck. Alex couldn't wiggle out since the unknown person holding her was grasping on her tight.

"Don't scream," A rough voice said into her ears.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Scabbers Must Die_

"C'mon, we should hide for a while until they're gone!" Alex suggestively said to the Golden Trio. All four of them are hiding behind the pumpkins, watching cautiously as the executioner polishing his blade.

"Alright, but where are we going to hide?" Harry inquires, seeing the forest for the best hiding spot.

The Slytherin girl grins while eyeing the brown rat that was under the Weasley's grasp. That rat was important to get to someone. "Ron, can I hold… Scabbers?"

Ron quizzically stare at Alex and but handed to her anyways even though he knew Alex wasn't a big fan of Scabbers. Alex grasped on the brown rat tightly, then somehow a small plastic bag came out of nowhere, and she plants the rat into the bag and zip-locked it knowing the red-head was watching the whole time. She pointed her wand at Scabbers, muttered something then Scabbers stayed immobilize.

"Alex, what are you doing with Scabbers?" Ron inquires in pure terror.

Alex gave him a mischievous smirk.

"You're not going to kill the rat out of pure revenge are you?" Hermione asked, remembering when Scabbers had bitten Alex and she swore that she will have revenge on the bloody rat. Harry took notice that Alex was backing up really slowly towards the Whomping Willow. He was about to warn her but-

"Scabbers must die!" With that, the Slytherin took off sprinting towards the Whomping Willow. Alex glances behind her, Harry and Ron were sprinting after her quite fast, knowing she isn't much of a runner and Hermione was running closely behind the boys. Alex saw the entrance between the tree roots; she sped up, slid down the hole entering a small creepy living room. Alex saw Harry sliding in fast, with Ron and Hermione closely behind.

"Alex, don't kill Scabbers!" Harry called out as he slides inside the room and sees his friend going up the stairs. Ron slid in and quickly jumps to his feet and ran after Alex. Harry heard a 'ow', he whipped his head and saw Hermione rubbing her butt and offered her to help her up.

"Where are they?" Hermione dusts off some dirt of cashmere sweater.

Harry pointed at the room up the stairs, "He went after Ale—"

"AHHHHHH!"

Harry knew that scream, he bolted to the stairs, to the room and found his red-head friend on the other side of the room, sprawled against the wall. His face was of pure terror. Harry and Hermione scurried to him, seeing if he's okay.

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"Where's Alex?"

"She— she handed Scabbers to… to that man." Ron groaned, he shakily lifted his arm, pointed at something behind Harry. Golden Boy whipped around, a familiar shadow closed the door lightly.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Alex croaks out. She steps to the side, revealing a filthy man, elbow length grimy hair. His face was the definition of a skull, he was so thin his face formed a skull and his yellow teeth were shown when he plastered a grin onto his face.

Harry knows this man, he had vowed to kill this man but before he could do something, Sirius Black quickly whips up Ron's wand, "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry's and Hermione's wand shot up high in the air from their grasp and Alex caught them.

"Did you know, it was her plan to get all you three here." Sirius says, he pointed Ron's wand at Alex.

Harry froze, _Alex did all of this_? She planned this? But why? He suddenly felt empty and betrayed by the Slytherin. "Why— Alex why did you do this?"

"You should hear his story that night when your parents were murdered," said Alex with an apologetic expression visibly shown.

The Golden Boy's face contorted into anger, "Why should I? He bloody murdered my parents!" He roared, making everyone around him startle except for the criminal.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. Then things gone all quiet when they heard fresh footsteps going up the stairs; Sirius whipped his towards the Slytherin girl.

"I thought no one knew where we are!" He hissed.

Alex tried to keep a calm face as she tried to remember how the plan went earlier. It went smoothly and nobody ever knew what she was up to! "I made sure no one followed me other than these three! Unless…"

The footsteps were getting louder. Hermione and Ron yelled out for help then a second later, the door burst open with a loud thud revealing the DADA teacher.

Professor Lupin scanned his surroundings, looking for a specific person. Then he spoke up, "Did she give you him, Sirius?"

The atmosphere was absolutely tense, no one dared to move, speak or even breathe. Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't know what Professor Lupin is talking about and to who he was about.

A mere nod came from Sirius, keeping an unemotional face. He lifted the plastic bag which consisted of a immobilize rat. Then Lupin averted his gaze towards Alex, "You were telling the truth…"

"I didn't think you'd come, Professor." Alex replies slowly, sensing the tense atmosphere. She didn't like it. She just wanted to plop on her bed right now.

"I had to see if it's true." Lupin's face broke into a grin; he came to Black's side, gave him a tight hug, the tightest that he ever given.

"YOU – YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM THIS WHOLE TIME?" Hermione yelled. It all answers thing, the attacks in Hogwarts and how Sirius came in and came out unnoticed from the castle.

Harry felt like, he's been stabbed in the heart, betrayed twice in one night to the mass murderer? "Lupin! I… You've been his friend this whole time?"

"Harry." The DADA teacher took one step. "It's not what it looks like…"

"Don't listen to him, Harry! He's been helping Black all along! He's a bloody _werewolf!_" Hermione says her whole body has been shaking ever since Lupin came to hug Sirius.

Silence overcame the crowd, all breathings stop and all eyes were toward Lupin. Alex rolled her eyes. She wants this over done with quick and she's really tired.

"Bloody hell, can we get this over with?" Alex hissed, she was unfazed that Lupin was a werewolf. Ditching had a lot of perks during class time and she had overheard one of the teachers talking about Lupin. She wasn't shock by it, since she already met a werewolf once a long time ago and he was a pretty nice guy too! "Sirius, tell him your part of the story!"

"No! I don't need to know anything anymore! All I need is that man murdered my parents and Peter Pettigrew!" Harry yelled. "And you, you've been helping Sirius all this time?" He accusingly pointed his finger at the Slytherin.

"Actually, no. Just today. He kidnapped me the other day and listened to his story, I formulated a plan and the rest is history." Alex sheepishly explains. "Well Sirius, don't you want to explain your story then?"

* * *

After 25 minutes of explaining, confessions, barging in, attacking a professor and a whole bunch of 'OH SHIT WE JUST ATTACK FREAKIN' SNAPE!' the atmosphere on all of them were friendly. Harry was glad that he has a living family member. Hermione, Ron, and Lupin were relieved that the misunderstanding was solved. Peter Pettigrew was tied up in a rope while Snape lied on floor unconscious. Alex was just freaking happy that all things were solved and now she just needs to lead Sirius to the hippogriff.

Once all were outside of the Shrieking Shack, Harry and Sirius had a moment to talk. Hermione and Ron had Professor Snape draped over their shoulders, supporting him while Lupin holds Pettigrew by his tied hands. When Harry and Sirius came back, Sirius decided its time to kill Pettigrew, but he was interrupted when Hermione gasped and pointed at the full moon.

"Professor Lupin didn't take his potion!"

Sirius averted his attention to his old friend who was in the process of transforming. Pettigrew took this chance to transform back into a rat and escaped to Sirius dismay when he looked back.

Alex remembered why the Shrieking Shack existed in the first place. She quickly scurried towards the DADA teacher, ignoring the warnings from Hermione and Sirius. "I'm taking him back to the Shack!" With a touch of his shoulder and a wave of her hand, Alex and Lupin disappeared into thin year. A second later, she pop back outside and pointed the wand towards the Whomping Willow, "_Finite!_" Alex saw the incredulously stares she received. "What?" Hermione opened her mouth but closed when she saw the Whomping Willow moving slightly. "Hermione, Ron, take Snape back to the castle!"

"What are you going to do, Alex?" Hermione inquires. She and Ron were practically dragging Snape now since both can't support his weight. They were after all, mere 13 year olds. Hermione didn't get an answer when she realizes that Alex, Harry and Sirius had gone running into the forest.

* * *

"You managed to save Buckbeak from his execution?" Harry said, happy to know that the hippogriff has been saved.

"Yeah, I managed to duplicate Buckbeak and took the real Buckbeak down here." Alex explained. Justin had given her that idea to duplicate Buckbeak, she was really eager to save Buckbeak.

"Guys, who's Buckbeak?" Sirius warily inquires. He has been listening to their conversation with no knowledge of what they're talking about.

"We're going to take you to a hippogriff. You're going to escape with flying out of here!" Harry explains. He was surprised to see Alex running for this long without having to stop to take a deep breath for 25 minutes then run again. From a far, he could see a silhouette in the shadows, "I see Buckbeak! Let's hurry!"

From behind Buckbeak, there appeared a thing in black cloak. Sirius halted from seeing it, "A… A Dementor!"

"Shit, Sirius, keep running! Harry and I will do the Patronus spell." Alex yelled, once she saw more Dementors heading their way. Sirius did what he was told and catch up behind Harry and Alex while they did the Patronus charm. They managed to hold the Dementors off for a short while, since many were popping out and performing the kiss on them. Alex and Harry were drained from performing the spell too many times.

"Shit, Harry! I… I can't do it anymore!"

Harry looks at the drained Slytherin then at the terrified framed murderer. _Protect them, Harry!_ His thought scolded him. He quickly thought of one happy memory, when he finally did, he shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_" The tip of his wand glowed white and just 10 feet away from him, was a white stag glowing brightly, scaring away the Dementors.

Alex took this chance to take Sirius to Buckbeak. She helped Sirius get on Buckbeak seeing that Sirius was almost drained of his power from the Dementor's kiss. She whirl around to see the Golden Boy still performing the Patronus charm and she took noticed that Harry was fascinated of what his Patronus took shape of: A Stag.

"Harry! Stop looking at that Deer thing and get your butt over here!" Alex called out.

Harry snapped out of it, realizing that Alex had Sirius got on Buckbeak. He quickly scurries towards them without dispelling the Patronus. Sirius had laid his head against the ruffled feathers of the hippogriff since he was still weak from the Dementor's Kiss.

"Harry, I'll see you soon enough. When my name gets cleared, you can live with me!" Sirius says weakly. "Alex thanks for helping me and sorry for kidnapping you like that."

"Well, it got me to listen." She replied, smiling sheepishly. With that being said, Sirius patted Buckbeak and the hippogriff took off running, when he was fast enough, he jumped up sprouted his wings and flew off.

"Tonight has been crazy." Alex let out a big tired sigh as she watches Buckbeak continue to fly in the sky.

"Well it earned me a family member." Harry says, smiling as he stares up in sky.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Invitation_

Alex was able to catch up with her friends at the Hogwarts Express after visiting Lupin. She heard that Lupin was resigning when Snape accidentally slip that he was a werewolf. She just wanted to visit him and she told him because of him DADA class was her favorite, other than Potion.

Other than that, Hermione has been badgering her how she 'apparated' inside the Shrieking Shack and back. First of all, Alex doesn't know what 'apparated' is or mean. The next few days, Hermione has been asking tons of questions on how she managed to duplicate Buckbeak. Alex replied to all of her questions, "I don't know what you're talking about." or she would end up confusing Granger.

The Slytherin girl sighed, another crazy year ended. She wondered if she is going to stay at Rome or at New York. Yet again, her mum has been ignoring her and still hasn't come to her senses that she won't turn into a dark witch. She was brought back to reality when the platinum inquired something.

"Alex, why won't you stay at my manor for the Quidditch World Cup?" Draco asked. He had forgot to invite her for the summer.

"Uh…" Alex trailed off. She didn't really want to see the intimidating Malfoy Sr. "I don't know…"

"My mother really wants to meet you and besides, my father won't be around much." Draco says knowing that Alex didn't like his father that much.

Blaise decides to cut in, "C'mon join the fun. Draco invited Daphne and me. Our first summer together."

Summer without her parents? Sounds so… inviting. "I'm in! As long I don't see your father Draco – he scares me – I'm down!"

* * *

I miss writing 'making fun of voldemort' drabbles. -.- 4th year will be up in two weeks and since there's an Triwizard Tournament, should I put Alex in for the Triwizard Tournament? I'm still thinking about it and really torn if she should or not. |: For the heck of it, it doesn't have to Alex, I could put Max. Imagine what he could to finish those three tasks in the Tournament. I know this a Harry/Alex/Draco love triangle thing, but next chapter will consist a lot of Cedric/Alex Jealous!Draco&Harry, well not a lot but some I guess

And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it~! (:

Please Review! It makes me happy :D


	4. Year 4

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

**YEAR 4**

"This is really good tea, Mrs. Malfoy." Daphne respectably tells Narcissa Malfoy as she sips from her tea. She glances at her side seeing her best friend still putting sugar cube's in her tea. Hadn't she already put at least 15 sugar cubes? "Alex!"

Alex glances up at her best friend, glaring at her. "What? My tea is still bitter!" She whined.

Narcissa took this moment to laugh. "Dear why won't you add milk to your tea then?" She suggested. She reached for spoon in the cup full of milk and dropped teaspoon of milk into Alex's tea.

Alex disgustedly stares at the tea, "Tea with milk?"

"Try it." Narcissa gestures her. Alex mixes her drink and sips from it. Her disgusted face changed into a delighted one.

Alex had been staying at the Malfoy Manor since the summer began. Of course, she had to ask permission from her dad and assured him that her other friends will be there too and she won't be alone with the Malfoy's. Much of her dismay, her mother was there, ignoring her presence all together. When her mother heard the words 'staying at Malfoy's Manor', she cuts in and said 'no' right after her dad said yes.

The Slytherin girl was fuming mad of course. Unbeknownst to her, Mrs. Malfoy came up behind her to assure her parents that she would be fine under the tutelage of the Malfoy's but Alex burst out yelling at her mother, "You can't tell me what to do anymore, mum. You've been ignoring me for the past 4 years and you have no right to tell me what to do!" She failed to make a dramatic exit when she bumped into Mrs. Malfoy who smiled warmly at her. Mrs. Malfoy looks at her father, "Jerry, I'm sure you can trust me to take care of your daughter for the summer."

Jerry smiled, "Of course Narcissa. I'll see you at the Quidditch World Cup. Take care of my baby girl, ok?"

Narcissa let out a laugh and nodded.

Ever since then, Alex took notice that Mrs. Malfoy treated her as if she was one of her own.

"It's nice to have some girl company in this manor." Narcissa lets out a sigh. "Surrounded by boys is quite overwhelming."

"That's how my father feels too." Daphne added. She could remember how his father whines that surrounded by women is overwhelming. Because of them, Mr. Greengrass is addicted to Wizards Soap Opera.

"Ah, yes, Stefan, he would often intrude our manor and ask for Lucius." Narcissa bitterly said.

A few minutes later, Draco and Blaise calls out Daphne and Alex to fly with them. Daphne excused herself but Narcissa told Alex to stay for a minute.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?" Alex said, nervously.

"Just you know, Alex, the Malfoy Manor is always welcome to you with open arms whenever you are feeling lonely." Narcissa tells her. "You remind me so much of Megan."

Alex was taken back from that sentence. Mrs. Malfoy knew her Aunt? "You know Aunt Megan?"

"I know the whole Russo family. Your aunt and I are best friends. She's coming with us to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go run along. Draco is quite not a patient boy." Narcissa says, noticing her son scowling towards her. She watched as the Alex runs towards her son and noticed her son's face glimmer with happiness by the time Alex joined her. Narcissa grinned to herself.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_A Disaster Evening_

Alex couldn't stop grinning to herself. She had met up with her brothers at the Quidditch World Cup and she placed a bet with Justin and the rest of her friends. The bet: Irish or Bulgarian. Alex screamed in joy when Viktor Krum caught the snitch but the Irish was still in the lead and won. She happily took the money from her friends and Justin, who betted against her that the Bulgarian Quidditch team will win.

Once the game was over, Alex and her friends made it back to their tent. The crowd outside was still going crazy, especially the Irish who were ecstatically celebrating the win of the World Cup. Alex, Daphne and Blaise plopped on the couch while Draco went to a room to talk privately to his father.

"I was so sure that the Bulgarian was going to win!" Blaise said still angry that he lost a bet against Alex.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Why did you bet against her then? You know she has a long streak of winning bets." She was smart enough not to bet against Alex Russo.

Alex snorted, "You guys should learn a lesson from this!" She says snickering as she took out the Galleons she had won from her friends. She continued to gloat to her friends until she heard a thundered voice, "FINE!"

Draco came out from the room, pushing the curtain out of his way quite violent. He was fuming and Alex had never seen her best friend so mad before. She opens her mouth to ask what happen but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"We have to go, now." Draco announced sternly. His three friends look at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I'll explain later, we have to leave here now." He says as he storms out from the tent with his three best friends confusingly followed behind closely.

Blaise jogged next to the platinum, "Dray, what's going on?"

The platinum muttered quietly, "Death Eaters attacks tonight." He was disappointed – no he was furious that his vacation here in the World Cup ended early because of his father and his stupid friends decide to play dress up tonight and attack innocent people. It was completely ridiculous.

"Dray, my family, I have to warn them." Alex says panicking. She doesn't want any of her family murdered tonight by a couple of Death Eaters.

Draco glances at her, "Don't worry, mother knows what going on and she and your aunt Megan already told your family. They should be out of here by now." He assured her, a sly smile formed on his thin lips when he sees Alex's relief face.

"Good to know. Well let's get out of here!"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Brotherly Love_

The compartment door slid open, revealing a very relief older brother of Alex's.

"Hey, dork, what you want." Alex inquired rudely, a grin formed onto her lips. Her grin fell when she saw her brother's hurt expression. She turns to her friends, "I'm going to talk to him outside." Her friends nodded at her and she scurried out the door. Alex followed Justin until they found themselves in an empty compartment.

Justin immediately gave his younger sister a hug before realizing what he just did, he let go of her. He never hugged his sister before!

Alex was still stunned of his act. "Aww, Justin, you do actually do care for your little sister!"

Justin stammered, "N-No I don't!" In truth, he did care. Last week when the Death Eaters attack at the World Cup, he only thought about getting into safety and if his little sister was alright.

With a snap of his fingers, appeared on top of his other hand was a black spiral notebook. "Here, I took the liberty of taking notes for you from mum's lesson. I added a few spells too." He handed the notebook to her. Alex flipped the notebook and wasn't surprised that his notes were greatly detailed and tons with pictures. She grinned, he knows that she don't read a book unless it has tons of pictures.

"Thanks Justin."

Justin didn't reply but merely huffed and left the compartment. Alex snorted and sat down on the cushion seats as she flipped through the notebook.

"I might as well catch up now." She muttered bitterly to herself, noticing that the notebook had a lot of pictures and fewer words. Just like how she likes it.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Of Favors & Dates_

"This freaking sucks! Only older people can compete!" Alex whined. For the first time, she actually wanted to join something, well enter something and the Triwizard Tournament had piqued her interest.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You? Showing interest in something? The world must be ending!"

"Sod off, Draco! This is actually an interesting Tournament. It's rather thrilling." She replies grinning widely to herself.

"I would love to take bets with people on you if you ever managed to get your name in the Goblet and get chosen." Blaise said, thinking of the money he could get but really, he was interested on how the lazy Alex Russo would finish the tasks.

Daphne glances up from the book she was reading, "You have to somehow bypass the age-line that Dumbledore created around the Goblet."

Alex's hope was shot down when the Greengrass heiress informed her. How the hell could she bypass that? She doesn't even know any spells to make her seem older.

Blaise scoffed, "Dumbledore is a brilliant man but he forgot one thing, underage people could just ask the people who are 18 to put their name in it."

"Bloody brill, Blaise!" Alex exclaimed, having an idea formed into her head now.

Draco inquires curiously, "Who are you exactly going to ask?"

"I know a person that owes me a favor." She smirked, as the face of that said person popped into her mind.

* * *

"ROGER!" She called out. She frowned when she saw Roger Davies eyes bulge out in fear and ran away. She quickly withdrew her wand and did a leg binding spell on the sixth year Ravenclaw. Alex heard a loud 'oomph'. She ran towards her victim. "Roger, I need a favor."

"Uh, S-S-Sure, any-anything for you." Roger stammered frightened. "Wh-What's your fa-favor?"

Alex tilts her head, wondering why Roger couldn't stop fidgeting or stuttering. Then she remembered, well, only flashes of memory really, she had cast a fire spell to Roger on purpose and it had burn off his whole eyebrows. Putting that memory aside, she rummaged through her pocket and withdraws a piece of parchment with her name written in it.

"I want you to put my name on the Goblet."

"Th-That's all?"

"Yes, Roger. Now go!"

Alex amusingly watch as Roger scurry away into the Great Hall. She followed closely, making sure he did the job but instead, she bumped into something tall and hard that smells weirdly good too. She glances up to see beautiful glowing gray eyes, staring down at her.

Oh- Oh god, did she bump into Cedric Diggory?

"Hey Alex." He greeted, a grin plastered on his face.

Alex flushed. She was surprised that he was actually talking to her, after what had happen last year when Parkinson revealed her secrets from the journal she drew, and one of the secret consisted of him. "Hey Cedric! Are you uh entering the Tournament?"

"Yeah, I just… I just put my name in the Goblet." He pointed at the Great Hall. Alex nodded in response; she was starstruck for the moment, which Cedric was actually talking to her. She had almost gotten over him when he would look at her weirdly last year. "Alex, do you want to go to flying with me this Saturday?"

Alex blinked. Was he actually asking her out? "I'm banned from any Quidditch stuff."

"Oh right, from that incident with Cho." He mused. Cedric vividly remember that game, because of her, the Slytherin team won Quidditch Cup by brutally hitting the bludgers going her way to other people. It was rough competition for the Ravenclaw when half of the Ravenclaw team was in the Hospital Wing at the end. "How about we go to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure!"

"Great! I'll pick you up."

"Sounds great."

Cedric nodded and left leaving a frozen Alex still replaying that conversation in her mind. She finally snapped out of it, when she sees Roger Davies sauntering out the Great Hall.

"Roger, did you do it?"

A response from him was a curt nod and walked away hurriedly.

Alex grinned and walked back to the Slytherin common room to announce that she has finally entered her name in the Goblet.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Three is boring, we should have Five!  
_

The Great Hall stayed completely still, as once more Headmaster Dumbledore called out the name.

"Harry Potter!"

Alex was sad that the Goblet didn't choose her. She silently watched as Harry with a confuse expression continued walking down. She could hear the insults all around her about him, 'he cheated', 'I bet Dumbles put his name in there!', 'Why does he get to enter the tournament, that ain't fair!'.

She could clearly see the confuse expression on Harry's face. Clearly, Harry is shock by all of this. Once Dumbledore gives the piece of parchment to him with his name on it, the Goblet of Fire once again sparked into life, as the fire turned into a more reddish colour. It flared brightly and then suddenly shot a piece of parchment in the air.

Dumbledore was quite dumbfounded, five champions for the Triwizard Tournament? He quickly caught the parchment when it was in his reach and a clear surprise expression visibly shown upon his face.

He cleared his throat and called, "Alex Russo!"

Now, just a few seconds ago it was silent, and then it was suddenly filled with gasps and tons of, 'She's actually joined something?' 'I never thought the day when Alex Russo and Tournament would be in the same line.'

Alex felt a nudge from Blaise who was grinning widely; she strutted towards to a frowning Dumbledore, avoided his look as he handed the parchment to her with her name on it. Alex glances at the parchment looking at her name, but was confused, this… wasn't her handwriting. Did Roger put her name in the Goblet as she ordered him to do?

She could feel the glare from her Head of House, Snape led her somewhere in the back along with Harry. When she finally entered, she saw all the champions, with surprised expressions on all of them, even the Headmaster of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Behind them, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody all entered the room at once.

"What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" A man in the back demanded, seeing the young champions, "Three champions from Hogwarts? I could have bought more young students from Durmstrang!"

Professor Dumbledore halted Igor Kakaroff from going on to his tantrum. He averted his attention towards Harry. "Harry, did you put your name or ask somebody to put your name in the Goblet?"

The Golden Boy shook his head, "No, sir! I didn't even intend to enter the Tournament!"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts nodded, believing his every word. Then he averted his attention to Alex, he didn't think the Goblet would choose her or her being interested in the Tournament. "Alex, did you put your name or ask somebody to put your name in the Goblet."

Now, Alex could easily lie her way out of this, but she couldn't help her self but tell the truth. She never once lied, well once in 1st year but ever since she was frequent visitor to Dumbledore's office she can never lie to him.

"I asked Roger Davies but the parchment he putted in isn't this one." She holds up the piece of parchment. "I don't recognize this writing at all."

Dumbledore closely observes the parchment she held up. He knew the writing of Alex quite well; hell he could instantly recognize it from afar. He let out a big sigh; he was worried of the well-being of Harry and Alex mostly since they are the youngest. But then again, he was more interested on how Alex Russo would finish the tasks. His eyes lit up when he realize that he could _bet_ with the other Professors.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"So," Blaise began as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Did you ask Davies?"

Alex whips up another parchment, the one she wrote and handed it to him. "That bloke didn't put it in. He didn't tell me why because he ran off when he confessed."

The dark-skinned Slytherin observes the paper in his hand. "At least you're in the Tournament now."

"Yeah… Now that I think about it… I don't want to be in it anymore!" Alex whines thinking all of the hard work she needs to do. She would have to think and move her legs.

"Then why did you join the first place?" Blaise questioned.

"Well the whole thing seems awesome. I mean, I don't know, I thought I'd be able to get out of classes."

"Oh Alex."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Second Date  
_

"Hey," Blaise nudge Alex on the side and pointed at the bronze Hufflepuff boy walking in front of them, "There's your knight in shining armor!" He teased and earned a punch from Alex.

"Shut up, Blaise!" She hissed. She came up to him; her hand slithered around his waist, "Hey Cedric." Alex smiled.

"Hey Alex," He gives a quick kiss on the cheek "Want to go fly today at the pitch? Madam Hooch said its okay for you to fly." He hopefully suggested. Cedric Diggory had found out the young Alex Russo had a crush on him and drew a graphic novel involving him as the knight and Alex as the princess last year. He was skeptical at first that the Alex Russo had a crush on him since he had a slight crush on her just because of her spunky attitude and she's not one of those girls he always dates.

Cedric didn't anything when he found out that the young girl had liked him but last Friday he cornered the Slytherin girl after eating dinner at the Great Hall, he confessed to her.

"Um. Sure!" Alex said grinning, trying to hide the pink rosy tints on her cheeks. Cedric gave her one of his trademark smirk.

"It's a date."

"Our _first_ date?" Alex grimaced. She didn't really like first dates.

"Oh! Well, we have to go to our first date sometime." Cedric quizzically replied. He was confused to why she didn't want to go to their first date.

Alex smiled and responded, "Unless we call this our first date. I'm not a big fan of first dates."

The Hufflepuff snorted. "Fine. This was a nice date, Alex." He held her hand as he spoke this.

"Oh thank you for doing my transfiguration homework, Cedric!" Alex shoved a piece of parchment to Cedric and quickly pecks a quick kiss on his rosy cheeks and ran off to the other direction.

"Wh-Wha? ALEX!" Cedric shouted after her. He glances at the dark-skinned Slytherin who was watching their whole conversation. He had completely forgotten about his presence. "Hey Blaise."

"Well, you can either do her homework or you can chase her down, drag her to the library and help her do her homework." Blaise suggestively said seeing the distress look on the Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff had to think about it for a second. He muttered a quick 'Nice seeing you, Blaise' and ran off the same direction the Slytherin girl went.

Zabini wildly grinned as he watched the love struck Hufflepuff chased down the cunning Slytherin.

His thoughts drifted back to the other day when he found out Alex's secret. He was ecstatic when he found out his best friend could perform American magic. He was always so curious how they cast their spells wandless easily.

Blaise took out a red familiar journal from his robes. He flipped through the pages and stop onto a specific page. A page that piqued his curiosity and he couldn't wait to question his best friend later about it.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_A little Green monster _

"Dragons." _Are they a couple?_

The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff stare at him quizzically.

"Dragons. First task of the Tournament." Harry repeated, staring at how close Cedric was to Alex.

"Dragons?" Alex repeated, dumbstruck.

The Gryffindor nodded, "Dragons." Alex let out a groan and muttered a whole bunch of whining under her breath.

"Uh, thanks for telling us, Harry!" Cedric says, "But how did you know about it?"

Harry sheepishly smiles, "A… friend told me." He noticed how the Slytherin was staring at him oddly. Was there something on his face or something?

"You know, it's not even a Hogsmeade weekend, so you alone on a random Friday are quite weird." Alex asserted. She found it weird that a red-haired and a brunette are not beside Harry at this moment.

Harry frowned as he scratches his head, "Ron didn't believe me when I told him that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. Hermione, well, we're okay but I think Ron has been telling her to stay away from me."

"You got a jealous git of a friend. He'll come around." Alex assured him. She just talked to Ron a few days ago and he confessed to her that he was jealous. "Well, at least you still have me to hang around with and Cedric too!" She glanced at the Hufflepuff, smiling widely.

Harry couldn't help but feel jealous. He was never that close to Alex – no wait scratch that – he had never stood that close Alex before. It made him think the two was truly a couple seeing the two being really touchy with each other. "Thanks guys. Well, I have to go… figure out something about the dragons." He says, thinking of ways to ask Hermione without Ron being there. The couple bid farewell to the Golden Boy and continued walking down the bridge.

Harry took one last glance behind him and only saw the intertwined hands then turned back. Damn it, he couldn't let this jealously ruin his concentration on the Tournament.

The whole way back to the castle, he only thought of a certain Slytherin.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_First time in the Library_

This year has come in with full surprises for Madam Pince. She froze when she saw a certain Slytherin arrived in her library. At first, she thought, _dear Merlin, she's going to burn down my books_. The said Slytherin was known for burning things, accidentally or purposely. When a familiar incomer in the library followed in behind her, she sighed in relief.

At least, she hoped, that boy can control her.

Alex disgustedly scanned the room, "I've never thought I'd be in the library."

"Well, get use to it." Justin ecstatically replied. Just a few hours ago, his sister came in the Ravenclaw common room (how she knew the password into the room was a mystery), and she literally pleaded to him that he should help her. At first, he refused at first but Alex blackmailed him. So here they are, in a library.

Justin led the way to the table in the far north right corner and set his things down. Alex huffily sat down on the table and watched as her older brother opened the book (she wasn't surprise to see he came prepared).

Things were quiet, well, except for Alex's whining and Justin's page turning on the book.

"Alex, how were you able to get the dragon's heart?" Justin inquires curiously. He remembered that day when Alex and he got too competitive on what to get for their father's birthday.

"Well it wasn't easy. I turned him into a jelly block." Alex nodded. She honestly doesn't remember how she did it anyways.

Justin gaped at his little sister. "A jelly block? Really?"

"Hey! Hey! It was the first thing that popped into my head! I don't like hard work!" Alex defended. "Besides, the jelly thing only lasted for 10 seconds. So I had to use a binding spell on him and then that's when I received the dragon heart." She explains sheepishly.

"That might work, but the dragons here repel most spells." Justin bitterly said, trying to come up more things. "Maybe only for European spells but I bet American spells can hurt them." He concluded. "Quick, take out the notes I gave you! I wrote extra spells on there that mum didn't teach Max and me." Alex snapped her fingers and the journal popped up on the table.

* * *

Alex came out the library with a huge confident smirk. She has a plan to take down the dragon with a help of Justin but she tweaked it up a bit to make it more fun and dangerous.

She couldn't wait for the first task.

"Russo!"

Alex whirl around to see her DADA teacher limping towards her. She frowned. It's not that she didn't like the teacher, but something about this Professor bothered her. Her eyes moves down to his hand, a small black book. She couldn't see the title of the book clearly but she was interrupted when Professor Moody spoke up again.

"Do you have the plan to take the dragon down?"

"Yes."

"I see." He mused. He held up his hand which was holding a book. "Read this, Russo. It might come in handy." Professor Moody handed it to her and left.

Alex flipped the book to the other side, to read the title and her response was only lifting her eyebrow._ Secrets of the Dark Arts_. She already knew the contents of this book as she read it a year ago, in Dumbledore's office without him knowing. It contained of many dark spells, potions and items. She didn't read through everything but she only read the parts where it contained pretty pictures. Alex shrugs and decided it might come in handy someday.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_First Task _

"The Ukrainian Ironbelly." Barty Crouch says when he sees the diminutive crimson red dragon on top of Miss Russo's palm. "An extremely dangerous dragon it is."

Alex gazed at the small dragon before her on her palm curiously; she heard soft gasps from the other champions and saw Cedric cast a look of concern her way.

"A dangerous dragon it is, indeed." Albus Dumbledore repeated. He squeezes his hand on Alex's shoulder for re-assurance that she's going to be fine.

"Any questions?" Barty Crouch asks the other champions. All shook their heads except for the last champion, shyly raising up her hand. "Yes, Miss Russo?"

"Would I get disqualified if I accidentally killed the dragon?" Alex inquired curiously.

"No, you won't but try not to kill this one Miss Russo. It is quite a rare one and any means by necessary; you may kill the dragon if it is showing its vicious nature." Crouch reply. He saw a satisfied look on Russo and announced which of the champions would go first.

When the crowd disperses, Cedric pulls Alex to a corner.

"Alex, please be careful." He says, showing his concern.

Alex gave him an assuring smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry! Try not to get killed, Cedric."

The Hufflepuff wasn't surprise to see Alex's determined face. "I'll try not to."

* * *

She couldn't stop nervously tapping her foot; it made the Gryffindor ten times more nervous.

"Alex, he'll be fine!" Harry says, seeing a nervous Alex biting on her nails.

"Huh? What?"

"Cedric will be fine." Harry repeated.

"Oh. I'm not worried about him. I'm more worried about me but…" She trails off, not continuing what she was saying.

The Golden Boy opened his mouth to say something instead; loud cheers were heard outside indicating that Cedric Diggory successfully captured the Golden Egg from the dragon.

A man peeked in through the curtain and called, "Harry Potter, you're up!"

Harry nervously sighs. "Good luck, Harry."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too, Alex."

* * *

Alex slowly walks out from the tent and onto the area. She saw the crowds chanting her name happily. She scans the sea of crowd when her eyes finally landed on a platinum blonde.

He gave her thumbs up and mouthed 'Good Luck'. To the right of the platinum was a dark-skinned boy, grinning madly. He mouthed, 'Ten Minutes!'. She remembered that Blaise betted on other people that she would finish the first task in ten minutes. She also heard that Blaise got the teachers to bet too, even Albus Dumbledore.

She averted her eyes towards the looming 60 feet high crimson red dragon standing on its hind legs. The audience was quiet when the dragon stood high.

Alex cried inside, _Why do I get a bloody tall dragon?_ The Ironbelly growled at the diminutive person, opened its mouth and came out fire.

The Slytherin girl quickly hid behind a tall rock, she could feel the rising heat on the rock. She tried to sneak a glance behind the rock but it was only for a second since the Ironbelly was still breathing out fire. It only took a brief look and she noticed the Ironbelly standing on top of a big boulder.

Alex knew the plan her and brother made but seriously, she just wanted to take the easy way out of this Tournament. She quickly muttered, "_Accio Golden Egg_!" She waited for a few seconds, realizing that the Egg has an anti-summoning spell on it. Damn, well there goes the easy way out.

She sighed, she grip her wand tightly, when the dragon finally stopped breathing fire, she took this chance to come out from the boulder and shouted, "_Bombarda_!" The boulders underneath the Ironbelly collapsed then the dragon lost its balance and fell to the ground. Alex shouted another spell, "_Attero!_" A silvery mist shot out from the tip of her wand to the Ironbelly.

Seeing that the Ironbelly had the hard time to get up and weakened, Alex put her wand into her left boot quickly ran to the prize: the Golden Egg.

As she was about to reach for the Egg, she heard of a bunch of screams and whirl to see the Dragon on its feet again. _What the hell? How did he get up so fast? _The only words that sprouted in her mind. She was sure the last spell would weaken the dragon greatly.

The Ukrainian Ironbelly opened its mouth again and breathes out fire once more.

Alex cursed under her breathe, hearing tons of screams to run away instead she reached something into her right boot and took out a black handle with a deep red colored shaft wand and on the tip is a glass orb. The wand was similar to the other wand, except for the glass orb. She knew that her brother would be mad to take out this wand in public but she needed it. "Please don't let this fire breathing Dragon turn me into crisp, let me conjure water." From the tip of its wand glowed blue and sprouted water and she aimed it towards the fire heading towards her way. When water met fire, a great deal of mist was created, covering the whole arena.

The dragon was confused; where had his pray gone into? To find his prey, he was slashing through the air using his sharp talons.

Alex could see the silhouette of the 60 foot dragon slashing the air frantically, to get the mist out of the way. She takes out the other wand from her left boot and muttered another spell yet again before the dragon could spit fire, "_Attero!_" A silver mist shot out and attacked the dragon. Said dragon fell once again to the ground, struggling to get up as it let out a big ferocious growl.

"Roots on the underground sprout up and tie this dragon down!" Alex chanted, flicking her wand as the tip glowed a mix of green and brown. The ground she was standing on, shook violently, she could hear the stands going, "EARTHQUAKE!" And then a whole bunch of "What the hell is an earthquake?"

Once the mist was cleared, the audience held its breath, wondering what the outcome of the battle was. First, they saw Alex Russo holding the Golden Egg to her side and second, the Ukrainian Ironbelly struggling free from the humongous tree roots tying him down.

A loud, "YES!" Came from the Slytherin side, and then came a whole bunch of cheers. Alex loved it. The cheers and the attention. She couldn't quite believe it that she was able to acquire the Golden Egg.

"Give me all the money, suckers!" Blaise Zabini called out, as the majority of the crowd around him groaned. They didn't think Alex Russo would finish the task under ten minutes. Professors reluctantly took out their galleons as for Professor Dumbledore sheepishly grinned as he saw a whole bunch of students and Professors alike giving the dark-skinned Slytherin money.

Once the money was been collected, Blaise sauntered towards the Headmaster and gave him a fair amount of galleons, "Here's your half, Professor."

"Thank you, Blaise."

"No problem sir. After all, you got the Professor to bet against me."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Dates_

"Believe it or not, Draco asked me out." Daphne replied from the loo.

Alex stared at the door; she noticed that tinge of disappointment in her tone. "You don't… sound happy that Draco asked you out."

Inside the loo, a loud sigh rip out from the blonde's lip. "I am happy that I have a date for the Yule Ball but…" She trailed off, not wanting to continue. The door knob twisted and came out the heiress of the Greengrass fortune wearing a cocktail dress, featuring layers of scalloped tulle accented with tiny sequins and beads with shirred satin waist and rosette accent the classic halter neckline. Daphne twirls and asks, "So what do you think?"

Alex was stunned how stunning Daphne rocked that dress. "Boys will probably forget their dates and go after you."

Daphne chuckled, "That's what I'm hoping for." She looked over at Alex, still wearing the dress that she let her borrowed. "Are you going to wear that dress to the Ball?"

"Huh?" Alex looked at herself, barely realizing she was wearing the dress. "Oh yeah, I got nothing else to wear." She scoffed, "Dresses isn't what you would find my closet."

The blonde grinned, knowing that Alex isn't that much feminine but a tomboy. She wondered if she can change that tonight. She sauntered over her trunk, opened it and took out black high heels.

"No! You are not making me wear that!" Alex hissed once her eyes noticed the heels.

Daphne licks her lips then grinned widely, "I wouldn't say that if I were you." An evil glint in her eyes was shown and Alex knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Alex says as she continued to pose in front of the mirror. Behind her, Daphne grinning widely, after grueling hours of struggling and arguing with her best friend, Alex gave in and wore the high heels she was given.

Alex continued to strut around the dormitory while checking herself out in the mirror.

Suddenly the door to their dormitory suddenly open, revealing a dreamy Pansy Parkinson. She noticed her roommates were dressed up quite fancy for a ball and comment, "You guys look stunning."

"Thanks." Daphne and Alex say simultaneously.

Pansy grinned as she sauntered over to her bed and sat down. "So, has anybody asked you out?"

"Cedric."

"Of course he would ask you. After all you guys are dating."

Alex rolls her eyes. She and Pansy were friendly terms again, after Cedric asked her out two months ago. "Who asked you out?"

Pansy let out a dreamy sigh, "Theodore."

Alex arched an eyebrow, "Really? I thought he was going to ask that Ravenclaw girl…"

"Unfortunately for me, I'm going with Draco." Daphne announces to Pansy. She ignored the looks she received from her friends. "What?"

"You sound so enthusiastic." Pansy drawled sarcastically. "What's so bad about Draco anyways?"

The blonde bit her lower lip. She locked eyes with Pansy as if they were talking telepathically. Alex didn't want to pry right after Daphne announced she was going to sleep.

_I wonder why she seems so disappointed._ Alex thought.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Of Ditching & Partying  
_

Perhaps it was being a habit now, she thought, as she watches her boyfriend continued to animatedly talk with his friends.

Alex thought the dress would get him to notice her more, to pay attention to her more. She let out a deep sigh. Three hours has passed in the Yule Ball, and that past three hours she only watched while other people continued to have fun with their dates. Blaise was nowhere to be found, probably shagging Tracey Davis as she speak, Daphne was gone somewhere and she didn't know where Draco was.

Letting a big sigh one last time, she was startled when someone says, "Having fun?" She turns her head and before her was the platinum blonde.

"Not much."

Draco moved forward to sit down next to her. "Why not?" He notices her dress, a strapless lace bodice and ruched empire top to the short lamour satin skirt with elegant pick up detailing. He only thought of one word: Gorgeous.

"Cedric ditched me for his friends." Alex replies softly. It was a growing problem in their relationship and all Alex ever thought if she should break up with him.

Draco scanned the area, until he found the git chatting animatedly with his friends. He clenches his fist. "A daft like him don't deserve a girl like you."

Alex blushed; she moved her hand to his cheek and pinched it, "Thanks Draco." She grinned as she saw a scowl on his delicate face. "Where's Daphne?"

Draco shrugged, suddenly feeling bad. He had ditched her earlier to do something and he swore she saw her face falter to a sad expression. When he finally approached Alex, he saw the blonde leaving with a guy he didn't recognize. "She left."

Alex frowned, knowing why she left. Draco ditched her. She scanned the crowd, noticing most of the Slytherins had gone missing. Why would they… "The party!"

The platinum arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Party at the common room! C'mon, I bet Blaise and Daphne are there."

* * *

No house parties never ever can compare to a Slytherin party. They had everything the party needed, the booze, the latest music and the best of all, Snape never ever put to a halt to these kinds of parties.

Alex was already half-pissed from only drinking one cup of Firewhisky, she was still angry over the fact that Cedric ditched her. She was seriously getting tired of it. Her three other friends, were sitting by her, forming a small circle. Daphne was gone, pissed to the fact that she might get a seriously bad hangover the next day. Blaise and Draco were barely hanging there, still babbling rubbish things to them or to random people.

"I… I say, you shou' break up with that git!" Blaise slurred, taking another sip from his red cup. "Dray… Dray and I'll kick –_hiccup-_ his arse!"

Daphne nodded violently, "That daft git doesn't deserve you!" She says.

And the four friends continued to babble on. Soon enough, Daphne was pulled away by a Ravenclaw, personally invited to the Slytherin common room party. Blaise managed to get hold of Tracey and continued to snog the living lights out of her. Draco was watching Blaise snogging Tracey and suddenly felt like doing something, snogging someone like that and he eventually turns his attention to the girl next to her. Without even realizing himself, he was leaning in and when his pale lips came in contact with her pink luscious lips, everything in his mind just went blank.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_It's Too Good To Be Over  
_

_Finally!_ Alex exclaimed in her mind when she found five bodies immobilize and tied by the seaweed. She surprisingly knew every one of them, from her left, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, some random blonde chick she didn't recognize, Zacharias Smith and Draco Malfoy.

She raised her eyebrow, was Draco the one she would 'sorely miss'? Alex shrugs at the thought and swims towards the platinum blonde boy. She frantically searched for something sharp that can cut through the seaweed but failed. Instead, she took out her other wand, muttered a spell and she could hear a loud slash ringing in her ear and her best friend was free.

As Alex swam up to grab Draco by the shoulders, she notices Harry and Cedric swimming in. The Golden Boy was already slicing off the seaweed by a sharp stone he had found while Cedric had an indifferent expression. Alex watches as Cedric muttered a spell and red light was shot and Smith was free.

Alex turns her attention to Draco and decided swim up the surface. There was no point in lingering here anymore. Once she finally reached the surface, the spell she casted on herself was dispelled and on her right, she heard a big gasp.

"Wh-What the bloody hell?" Malfoy spluttered as he wipes the water off his face. Why the hell was he in the water? Malfoy's never ever swim with clothes on! He turns to his left and faced a grinning Alex. Another big gasps were heard not too far from them, revealing Diggory and Smith.

Eventually the two made it to the stands, by the help of Albus Dumbledore by simply _Wingardium Leviosa_ them onto the wooden floor. Towels were draped on all four of them.

"I was so sure that I was going to reach the top before you do." Cedric says with a smirk.

Alex scoffed, "Are you serious? I was actually planning to sleep and get disqualified or something."

The platinum blonde next to her was stricken in anger, "You were planning to leave me down that filthy water?"

Alex raised her hands as if she was caught doing something bad, "Hey, hey! I didn't know you were down there!"

"Whatever you say, Russo."

"Honestly, Dray! I eventually saved your arse!" She retorted, pouting slightly.

Unbeknownst to her, Cedric watched them argue back and forth and couldn't help but feel, jealous. He noticed how close the two are and realizes that they weren't even that close, despite being boyfriend and girlfriend. He knew every little detail of Alex's life and yet, it seems Malfoy knew her more. _Of course you daft! They're best friends!_ Cedric couldn't help but frowned after letting out an inwardly sigh. _But they seem so…_

Then he felt something warm beside him and noticed his girlfriend hugging him tightly.

Alex flushed when she saw the teasing smile on Cedric. "Cold."

Cedric smiles lightly, wrapping her around his towel and into his body heat.

"I think we should take a break." He murmured once Alex finally snuggles into his chest.

Alex shot him a skeptical stare, "What?" She knew eventually that Cedric would find out about the kiss she shared with Draco at the Slytherin party. She was so pissed and she didn't even remember anything but waking up next to Draco.

"There were rumors about the Slytherin party…" The Hufflepuff conceded. He confirmed it from the other people who were there. "You kissed Draco."

The Slytherin froze. She knew it. "I… Well I won't deny that."

"We're not working out. This relationship isn't really working out."

Alex stayed silent, knowing what he said was true. She was losing interest in him. She was getting tired of Cedric ditching her for his friends, "Err… this relationship was great."

"We had tons of great memories." Cedric agreed. He gave her last tight hug. "These past three months has been great with you."

"Yeah." Alex says, giving him a hug. Once pulled apart, the Hufflepuff stood up to talk to his friends and she moved back sitting next to Draco. Their worlds once again separated just like how it was before they began dating.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Banned Part Two_

"Alex, what bring you into my office?"

Professor Dumbledore noticed his frequent visitor, but never on this hour. He knew Alex would never ditch Potions. It was after all, her favorite class next to Defense the Dark Arts class.

"Ah, Professor Snape banned me from his Potions class." Alex says with a frown as she sat down on the beanie bag after quickly snatching some candies off from his desk.

Dumbledore also frowned, what did Alex do to make Snape ban her? He pondered on the moment and only thought a lot of explosions that left Snape's class in ruin. "Well that won't do. It is required for you to have a Potions class."

"Can I just have a free period?" The Headmaster gives her a look. "Oh fine then!" She huffs and crosses her arms.

Soon, a man clad in black robes came striding in the office, with a scowl on his face.

"Severus, you can't ban Miss Russo from your Potions class." Dumbledore sternly says then a liquorish magically appeared in his hand and gleefully took a bite on it.

Snape, with the unchanging face, "I refuse to have her in my class, Albus! She blew up everything."

"It couldn't be that—"

"Everything! Incinerated everything including my stocks on ingredients and potions!"

Alex coherently muttered something under her breath. Somehow, Snape has super hearing and casted a glare towards the Slytherin. She looked away, paying attention to her nails.

"Severus, you must really consider. Perhaps a punishment on Miss Russo? I hear that Miss Russo is a great Potion maker."

Now it was Alex's turn to scowl. She already has too much detention from McGonagall!

Severus pondered on the idea, forming little things on how to punish Miss Russo. Once an idea made up his mind he averted his attention to Alex. "Alex, you are to report to my office at nine o'clock sharp and you are going to help me brew every potion I had in stock and help me collect ingredients."

Alex reluctantly nodded then with a satisfied smug smirk, Snape sauntered out the door.

"Banned from Quidditch and Potions." Dumbledore mused slightly, a smile tugging in the corner of his lips.

Alex scowled and huffed, "Cannot believe I'm banned from my favorite class! What's next Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Like Old Times_

Alex sees the Golden Trio ahead of her heading towards Hagrid's Hut. She was bored and it was a Saturday morning –thanks to Daphne for waking her up so early in the morning.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" She called out. Alex was happy to see them all together again, unlike last time, Ron wasn't talking to him. All three Gryffindor's turned and halted for her to catch up to them.

"Alex, I haven't seen you in a while." Ron noted. "Been too busy with the bloke?" He teased.

Alex snorted, "We broke up two months ago."

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry." Ron apologized quickly, his face turning red.

"What happen?" Hermione piped up.

"Well, I kissed another guy at this Slytherin Party on the night of Yule Ball. He knew about it for a while and finally confronted me about it after the second task. Then he broke up with me." Alex explained with ease. Harry was surprised to see that Alex isn't all that heartbroken about it.

"You seem happy being single." Harry says smiling not because Alex is available again. Not that.

Alex shrugs. "He was only a crush. Not like I love him or something." She let out a chuckle and then said, "Well, let's head to Hagrid!" She pointed at the direction ahead of them while the Trio laughed at her.

It was nice having Alex around them.

"Man, Hermione, stop asking me these questions!"

Well, for Alex, she just hope that Hermione would just stop asking her questions about the whole thing with Sirius last year and the first task she did on how she managed to tie down the dragon by the tree roots.

"I'm sorry but I'm very curious!"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Mourning of the Lost_

"Harry!" A loud scream rip out from her lips when she finally saw the Triwizard Cup ahead of her along with the Golden Boy and ex-boyfriend reaching for the cup. "No! Don't touch—FUCK!" Alex was stricken in panic once they reached and disappeared.

She knew she could have told Harry earlier but despite from their busy schedules Alex couldn't find him.

Alex tried to think many ways on how to reach them before it was too late. Potter was in danger, also Cedric! If anything happen to Cedric or Harry, she would never forgive herself.

To why she was panicking of the whole thing? Ditching always had its perks, when Alex was randomly ditching and heard 'Professor Moody' talking to an all familiar voice she hasn't heard in two years. Well, she didn't immediately recognize it, but only her gaydar went off. It took her a while of thinking (plus some many distractions from Cedric) she finally figure it out while she stared off into space on her bed last night.

She never got to tell Harry, she knew what the cup was served for. She knew what was going to happen. She could have gone to Dumbledore or Snape but they were all missing, perhaps for preparing the third task.

Shoving back her wand into her left boot, she reached for her right boot for another wand. Alex then chanted a spell and in a flash she disappeared.

Alex landed perfectly on her feet, but felt a spasm on her calf and began to wince. She didn't realize that she was in the middle or a circle, with every person's eyes on her. She finally realized it when she saw a glimpse of a scowling hideous Voldemort.

Alex was startled for a bit, Voldemort in the flesh! With a weird face –where the hell is his nose?— a very bald head and blood red eyes.

People would be trembling on the sight of him, but Alex was different… she dealt with these kind of freaks before (only him) and she wasn't scared.

The first thing that escapes her lips was, "Did you get a surgery on your nose?"

Voldemort was startled, "Wh-What? What rubbish things are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Wow, who ever did surgery on your nose, you should have brutally murdered him." Alex snickers, beginning to forget why she was in the Graveyard in the first place. "You should look in the mirror, _Morty._"

The Dark Lord's red eyes flared in anger, this girl knew how to push his buttons! "You! When I first met you at the back of Quirrell's head, I vow—"

"Pfft. The teacher you rape? How is he?" Alex inquires, she didn't recall of what happen to Quirrell. Maybe that poor sod is in a psychiatric ward, scared of going outside because some weirdo rapes him to get onto the back of his bald head.

"He's dead! Don't you— Oh Merlin, forget it! As I was saying, I vowed—"

"What?" Alex incredulously says with a stunned expression. Well no wonder that DADA teacher was a different guy in her second year.

"Yes, Russo. Quirrell died because Harry Potter touched him and he was turning into ash!" Voldemort clarified, scowling. Now he was never going to finish what he was saying. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted—" He icily glares at the Slytherin girl with an innocent look on her face. "I vowed that I would—" He abruptly stopped when he heard Russo muttered something insulting. "What did you say?"

Alex gives him a confuse look, "What? Pfft. I didn't say anything! I'm just listening to what you were saying."

_Morty_ squints his eyes suspiciously at Alex and continued, "I… vowed when I first saw you, Alex Russo, you would be the first person I would kill when I come back to the flesh!"

"I bet you raped half of these Death Eaters to do your bidding!" Alex muttered under her breath, scratching the side of her head as if she didn't say anything when Voldemort shot her a look. But Voldemort somehow has super sonic hearing at the point and he whipped up his wand.

"Oh that's it! I'm going to Avada Kedavra your arse—"

"Bring it on, _Morty_!" She whipped up her wand from her left boot.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ A quick green line shot out from his wand, heading towards the Slytherin girl.

Russo stared at it, she didn't mean freaking provoke him to actually kill her! But then again, this was Voldemort! He kills that anything that moves and defies him. She could have run for it, or duck, or even cast a spell to hold it off but instead, someone in blur of yellow came in front of her and fell on top which made Alex topple to the ground with the boy lying on top of her.

Alex tried to register what just happen. She couldn't think. The blood rushed out from her brain from preventing her to think that Cedric had just protected her and died. This isn't…

Everything went blank in her mind, ignoring what is happening right now. She didn't hear the Gryffindor scream on top of his lungs as he chanted '_Expelliramus_' while the Voldemort quickly chanted '_Avada Kedavra_'. She didn't see when green met red and now linked furiously as Harry tried to hold the spell a little while longer. He was determined not to die today. She didn't realize when the other Death Eaters tried to go after her but then she heard Voldemort's sneering voice.

"Let the girl suffer! After all, that's the love of her life lying dead on top of her."

Tears welled up in her eyes, when everything that happen the past few minutes registered in her mind. She noticed Cedric on top of her, laying there motionless. Alex could feel the coldness seeping through the Hufflepuff's body, removing the warmth he once had. His eyes were still open and deadly staring back into Alex's brown eyes.

"Ce-Cedric." Denial is the tone of her voice. "Cedric?"

Silence. Only a dead stare.

Tears fell, as the truth was hitting her hard. This… This isn't— "Cedric! C'mon, stop joking. This isn't… funny." Shake. Shake. Shake.

Still, a dead stare was the only response she was receiving.

Slaps on the cheek, thinking that he would _wake_ up and say, "_Just kidding._" But nothing. He didn't budge, he didn't move, he didn't say '_just kidding'_. Only a dead gaze was her response.

This couldn't be real.

This isn't supposed to happen.

She was supposed to save Harry and Cedric and get the hell out of here! But she forgot once she saw the living flesh of Voldemort and only insults ran through her head.

"Alex."

She could almost hear his sweet voice. Was she just dreaming?

"Look up, sweetie."

Alex slowly moves her head up, seeing a transparent body of Cedric Diggory, smiling warmly at her.

"Ce-Cedric?"

"I don't regret what I did, Alex."

"But Cedric, you shouldn't have got in the way! Bloody hell, you shouldn't have done this Cedric!"

"I was scared of the outcome. I... couldn't let you die."

"Cedric, you died because of me! You shouldn't have got in front of me!"

"I didn't want to see you die." The Hufflepuff softly whisper. "Despite that we broke up, I still care for you, Alex."

"You… You do?"

Cedric nodded, he floated closer to Alex. "Just you know, I still love you."

Alex choked on her saliva. _Love? _"No, Cedric, don't say that. I… I don't even…"

"I know you didn't love me but I did. Those three months, were seriously great. I enjoyed myself with you." He says, thinking of those good days.

The Slytherin only felt guilt seething through her. As if Cedric could read emotions, he quietly adds, "I don't regret what I did. Don't feel guilty about it! This was… This was my choice to get in the way."

Alex bit her lower lip from quivering but eventually, she broke down again. She felt so guilty. Cedric didn't have to jump in front of her to protect her.

"I left something behind for you. Ask my father about it, he knows what I'm talking about." When ghostly Cedric saw the nod from the Slytherin, he goes back with Harry, still holding off the monster. The one female next to Harry, informs of the plan and he nodded.

"Harry! Take my body back to my father! And take good care of Alex." Cedric requested knowing the Golden Boy would do it just fine.

Harry nodded at the request. He shot a quick glance towards Alex, breaking down quite hard. When he heard his parents said, '_Let go, Harry. Let go.'_ He eventually broke off the connection with Voldemort, as the white blurs attacked Voldemort holding him off for a second.

The Golden Boy quickly reached the dead body and the Slytherin girl. He couldn't but feel sorry for his friend as his heart twisted in knots when he saw the state Alex was in. Then he quickly chants, "_Accio Triwizard Cup!"_

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Things Left Behind_

Alex was dried out of tears that one night, on the day of the third task. It already has been two days and only thought of Cedric. No tears but reminisce. She knew that Cedric wouldn't want her to cry constantly.

_'…I don't regret what I did…_ _I always love you_...'

Those words echoed in her mind ever since and couldn't stop thinking about that one night. How it should really go.

Harry visited her, telling how sorry he was. She replies, "We'll avenge him, Harry."

Her friends visited, comforted her. They make her feel a little bit better. By the time visiting hours were over, Alex quickly grasp Blaise's hand, holding him till her others friends are gone.

"He told me he love me for the first time, Blaise."

Blaise sees the conflicting face on her. "You didn't say it back?"

Alex bits her lower lip, "I… No. I don't love him. I just… like him."

The dark-skinned Slytherin remain silent. He didn't know what to say.

"He knew that I didn't love him back."

"Alex…"

"He was only a boy who I had crushed on. I didn't mean to lead him on." Her heart felt like it was going to explode in guilt. If only…

Blaise stares at his friend, waiting for her to break down, but she doesn't. She's headstrong, facing her troubling emotions with love. He doesn't see any tears welled up in her eyes.

"At least you know that he loves you. Don't feel guilty about it, Alex. He told you he didn't regret what he did. I'm sure he doesn't you welled up in guilt for the rest of your life."

"Pfft. Feeling guilty for the rest of my life? Yeah right."

Blaise let out a low chuckle, happy to see that a part of Alex is back. He bid her farewell and they'll visit her again.

* * *

Alex gapingly stares at it. It was beautiful. A ring embedded on with her birthstone, the yellow topaz birthstone.

"He placed an order for you back in Christmas." Amos Diggory informed, smiling sadly. "My boy truly did like you a lot, its a pity you two broke up. He never bought any of his past girlfriends these kinds of things."

Alex nodded, still in awe of the ring. Amos handed the ring to her and she slid the ring on her index finger. A reminder, as if Cedric never left her life. "I'll always wear this all the time, Mr. Diggory."

Amos Diggory smiled, happy to know that his son's girlfriend would wear all the time. He was happy to know that his son was able to experience love before he died. He never once blamed Alex for her death, it was Cedric's decision to get in the way and die for her. Amos bid farewell to Alex.

Just as he was leaving, Justin Russo comes in, with a relief face.

"Hey dork." Alex greeted smiling goofily. She was still holding the ring on her hand, a piece that Cedric left behind.

Justin notices it but doesn't say anything. He brings a bit of good news and bad news. But mostly, bad news. He didn't want to leave. "Wiztech has been rebuilt."

"What?" Alex confusingly said. "Wiztech? The American wizard school that the Dark Lord destroyed?"

The older sibling nods. "Yeah, we're going to start going to school there next term."

* * *

Alex won't feel guilty for long since she knows Ceddy doesn't regret it and he left that ring for her. Now that's over. Alex has to deal of going to Wiztech for the whole year and destroying a really annoying someone in Hogwarts. haha

And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! :)

Please Review! It makes me happy :D


	5. Year 5

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

**5TH YEAR**

"B-But dad!" Alex whined once more, "I don't want to stay at WizTech! It's boring!"

"Alex! How can you know if it's boring when you haven't been there?" Jerry Russo retorted. "Just for this year, guys. Headmaster Crumbs wants all the wizards to come to WizTech for this year."

Alex opened her mouth to retort but Jerry cuts her off. "Just this year, Alex. Plus, you don't have to learn spells from your mother for a whole year."

That got Alex convinced to go. "Anything to get away from her." She muttered under her breath, knowing it was loud enough for her dad and brothers to hear. She ignored their looks and continued to twirl her hair.

Now, all Jerry had to do was convince his sons. It was an easy job, convincing them but he had to convince Alex first since she was the hardest to convince.

"But dad! If we go to WizTech and then we go back to Hogwarts next year, we'll be behind our studies!" Justin squeaked out. He doesn't like to be behind his homework.

"Who cares about the studies?" Alex dismissively said.

"I do!" Justin glared at her sister.

"You're only going to WizTech until Christmas then you three can go back to Hogwarts." Jerry explained, but continued when he sees Justin's unsatisfied face. "They will owl your homework." He lied then Justin broke into a grin.

Jerry then averted his attention on his younger son, "Max I know you're not fine with—"

"Dad, I don't care as long as I have my wand and things to blow up." said Max.

Jerry opened his mouth to say something but closed. Well, he's not going to say anything about that. A simple solution when Max blows things up and he gets called, he just simply says, 'That's not my kid'.

Seeing that his kids are satisfied of going to WizTech this year, he then announces that school will start around August. The responses from his kids were only more whining and groaning. What more do they want?

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Letters_

It wasn't so bad, WizTech, it wasn't a bad school at all. There were no animosity between people since they weren't sorted into _houses_ like in Hogwarts, they were all equals. Though, the uniform for WizTech is way too similar with the Hogwarts uniform.

Alex frowned, she suddenly missed her friends. She's not really good at making friends unless they were really mischievous as she was but most of all; she didn't really want to make new friends. _Just five months, Alex and you're back to Hogwarts in no time! _

The classes here in WizTech were vastly different from Hogwarts. Her favorite class: Make 'em up class. She was a natural talent for those kinds of spells and which she can smugly gloat to Justin about it. Her other favorite class: Magical Items class, where she gets to learn different types of magical items and uses. Alex planned to steal those soon.

Alex sauntered over to the 'Hallway of Mail' room, expecting some letters from her friends. She found her mailbox, her name imprinted on top of it and blinking indicating the box had letter inside them. Opening them, she was surprised to find 10 letters waiting for her.

Whoa. Ten letters? She suddenly felt so… special. She quickly strides into her dorm to read all the letters. First things first, she grabbed a bunch of parchment and set it aside on her bed. Then grabbed the first letter from the stack.

_Dear beautiful Alex, _

_ We appreciate the thousand galleons you donated to us for our joke shop (which will open soon). We owe you one, so whatever favor you need, we will do it. Just don't let us be your guinea pigs, kay? We got Ron, Harry and Hermione for that. We're sad that we won't see you until January! We'll miss you Alex! _

_ Gred & Feorge _

Alex snorted at the letter. She highly respected the Weasley twins, like she would even go that low to make them her guinea pigs for a prank or a make em spell. Taking out her quill and the ink bottle, she quickly replied back in just a few minutes, folded it and put it aside. Then she reached for another letter.

_Alex _

_ Blimey! I can't believe your parents are sending you to a muggle school! Why would they do that? What about your studies here in Hogwarts? Well, at least you're coming back. Hogwarts won't be the same without you, heck, you'll miss out on pranking on the first years. Well good luck in that muggle school! _

_ Ron _

Alex groaned, oh man! It was tradition for her, to prank all the first years in their first day of class. Usually she would send them to a wrong castle, tricking them into trying one of the Weasley products, or even scaring them into oblivion. She sighed. Well, she can still do that when she come back. She grinned widely, as she began writing a letter to Ron. When done, she reached for another letter.

_Alex _

_ They're sending you to an all girl's school for delinquents in Paris? Why can't your parents just send you to Beauxbatons so you won't be behind your studies! Anyways, Headmaster Dumbledore gave me orders to send you all the homework so you won't be behind in your class when you come back! And Alex, you still owe me an explanation on how could do those magic. _

_ Hermione _

Alex frowned. Homework? What the bloody hell? She thought her dad was lying to Justin about the homework thing! Maybe Hermione suggested sending her homework. Ugh! Even from far away, Hermione still manage to torment her with homework. Alex continued to frown as she re-read the last sentence. It was literally getting annoying, maybe she should just spill it when she comes back. Grabbing a parchment, she scribbled lazily and messily, folded it then stacked it on the side. She reached for another letter.

_Alex _

_ It totally sucks that I won't be seeing you until January. Or perhaps I should I just stay for during Christmas and wait for you so we can hang out? Haha, well, I'm going to miss you and your stories of tormenting the other students. So anyways, I heard you donated the galleons we received from the Triwizard Tournament, to the twins. I did too. Not like I needed it actually since I have tons of galleons from the Potter vault._

_ Keep in touch_

_ Harry _

The Slytherin girl smiled at the letter. Harry just sounded like Draco at the last sentence, gloating about money in their family vaults. She quickly scribbled a reply and moved on to the letters.

_Lexy~ _

_ I can't believe you, ditching me just like that for the whole five months! It's so going to be boring without you and I'll probably have to listen to Draco's whining of missing you and shite. Why can't you just admit that bloke freaking likes you! I even hear from my parents that all Draco talked about all summer was you and how you did at the Tournament. His parents = impressed. Next thing you know, the Malfoy family will conjure up a marriage contract right out of their arses and force you to marry him. Well, not likely force since you might be willingly to marry him. Hahah! Don't deny it, I see it in your eyes._

_ If it makes you better, I'll admit, I was eyeing Michael Corner last year. _

_ Tata for now, _

_ Daphne _

Alex hissed a 'yes' loudly. She bloody knew it that Daphne liked Michael! Man! If only she can be there and play matchmaker! Oooh, they're going to be such a cute couple! She re-read the letter again, blushing about the whole Draco thing. She admits to herself a long time ago, well last year after the Yule Ball, she began liking Draco even more. Shaking her head and smiling goofily, she replied to Daphne in a parchment. Once done, she reached for another one.

_Lexxy! _

_ You know, I forgot to mention before we went off to our separate directions after we got the train. Now that I remember, don't you think it's kind of ironic that your red journal diary thingie thingie all came true? I mean, the whole graphic novel thing you drew Cedric as your first knight and then you killed him off! Then you drew another two knights, can I guess who those knights are. Draco and Potter. _

Alex groaned, she had forgotten her journal that it was still in the hands of Blaise. At least, she didn't finish drawing everything. But she had to admit, it was kind of ironic that Cedric died in the book too and in reality.

_I never thought you'd have crush on Potter. You're not that type to go for a hero y'know? Well, this WizTech School sounds interesting. I ought to visit that school soon I hope. And you have to tell Daph and Draco about your other magic powers. I think they should know and you know I hate lying to them, especially when they're our best friends. Think about it, Alex. _

_ Waiting for you to confess your love for Draco, _

_ Blaise _

Jeez! Does everyone know that she like Draco that much? Alex knew she was good at concealing crushing from everyone but fucking Blaise and Daphne can read her like a open book! Maybe because they're her best friends. Taking out a parchment to write a reply, she quickly wrote tons of deaths threats to give her book back and denying that she doesn't like Draco. Pfft. When done, she reached for the final last one.

_Aleeexx~ _

_ Will miss you badly once school term starts. _

_ See you in Christmas, _

_ Draco. _

_P.S. Thank you for the belated gift, some best friend you are… haha just kidding. _

Alex smiled, seeing how the letter was so simple… Draco knew she doesn't like reading long letters like how Blaise just did. Taking out the parchment, she wrote:

_Dray~ _

_ Me too (: _

_ Can't wait I hope you get me something interesting, _

_ Alex. _

Now that is a real letter.

Well for her, she don't do long letters or read long letters except when reading Blaise. That boy knows how to keep her reading on his letters.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Caught In The Middle  
_

"Ugh, I freaking hate this school."

Justin looks up to see his little sister scowling as she set down her stuff on the table. It was only the first week of school and she hated it already? Well, this is his sister he's talking about. She hated Hogwarts the first week too.

"Alex, it's only the first week of—"

"NO! No way, Justin! Not giving this school a chance." Alex retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "These people, these WizTech students can't even take a joke and hell I already got five detentions already because of one silly thing!"

"Five detentions!" Justin squeaked out. "What did you do? Dad is not going to be happy!"

"Haha! Well this is really funny, but I gave Jerkie some Weasley Product to try and then after that, he started puking everywhere." Alex answered ecstatically. She was actually happy of the result of the product.

"Jerkie? Jerko Phoenix? The 12 Ball Champion?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Him! You should really try out for this… ball championship." Snicker. "He's been gloating about it ever since I met him and it's so tiring."

Justin was actually considering of trying out for the 12 Ball Tournaments this year. Maybe he should try it out. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Jerko Phoenix with a scowling expression and glaring towards him, or to Alex? He turns to see if Alex was here but she was gone getting food!

Holy shite, Jerko is making his way here.

"So, you're Justin Russo?" Jerko sneered, staring him down with his one eye.

"Um, Yes?" Justin answered warily.

"I heard from your sister that you're going to try to kick my ass in the 12-Ball Tournament this year." Jerko said, anger seething out of him. He looks up suddenly and sees Alex walking towards them with a plateful of food. "Alex."

"Jerko, I see you met my brother." Alex grinned maliciously. "You see, my brother is quite determined to kick your ass and take your championship belt from you this year!" She said gleefully, ignoring his brother's protest.

"I see." The 12-Ball Champion averted his attention to Justin. "I'll see you in the Tournament Russo!" Then he stalked off. Once he was out of sight, Justin glared at his sister.

"What did you do?"

"Wh-Wha? Why do you have to blame me when something happens to you?" Alex was offended.

"Because it always has to do with you!" Justin retorted.

Alex let out a laugh, it was quite true. "It's true." She nodded. "Good luck kicking his arse, Justin! I already signed you up for the Tournament and it starts tomorrow!"

"Whaaat? I don't even know how to play~ Alex!"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Greyback_

"Fucking love this school." said Alex as she walked towards the courtyard outside of the WizTech castle. The weekend finally came and the best part about it, WizTech students 5th year and above has permission to go and about outside of WizTech grounds.

Justin already left to go somewhere knows where and poor little Max was stuck behind in WizTech. Since Alex felt bad for him, she told him she's going to buy him shoes or some form of thing he would like.

Once she was outside of the castle, she chanted to a spell to teleport herself out of the WizTech grounds and into the heart of London.

Alex grinned like a chesire cat when she saw all the fashion boutiques and department stores. It was good thing she saved up money and stole money from her father before she left for school and Justin before he even went who knows where. She casted a spell to change dollars into pounds and then went off to a shopping spree!

In just two hours, her hands were full; both hands holding tons of bags which were really heavy and Alex wished she could have brought someone with her or something. Ugh. Then looking around if anybody was near her, she chanted, "I can't carry all these bags so send them to Russo Mansion at Rome!" With a wave of her hand, all the bags around her disappeared. She grinned. Well that was easy…

"Excuse me."

Alex whipped around startled that somebody was behind her when she had done that. Shite. "Uh yes?"

"I think you dropped this." The gorgeous brunette boy held out a piece of paper.

The witch took it anyways and looked at it. A phone number. "I didn't drop this."

The brunette grinned flashing his teeth, hands on his hips, "I know. I just need a reason to go up to you, gorgeous."

Alex couldn't help but blush. Damn it. This guy is freaking hot! She didn't say anything since she didn't know what else to say.

The brunette smiled, he liked how this girl blushes so easily. "Mason Greyback." He took out his hand.

"Alex Russo." She shook his hand, his grip on her was tight but his hands were so soft she could just melt by just touching it.

"So Alex, I just saw that little _magic trick_ you just did." said Mason, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Pfft. Magic? Magic don't exist…" Alex retorted, flipping her hair to the side. Oh man, she can never lie when she's around hot guys.

Mason chuckled, "Until I saw it five minutes ago. I was behind you the whole time, darling."

Alex cursed under her breath. Well there was no point denying it anymore. She took his hand and dragged him to the side of the boutique. "Ok, fine, magic exist but just don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed, Miss Russo." He grins then he leans closer to her ear. She could feel the tingling sensation when he breathes. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm a werewolf."

Mason softly grins when he heard Alex gasp. "Don't worry; I'm a purebred, not like those mutts."

"Oh! Ok." Alex wasn't really wondering about that actually… but it was good information. "Now that we know each other secrets, maybe you should take me out to dinner perhaps?" She said, her index finger making circular movements on his shirt.

Mason held out his arm and Alex took it. "Feeling for some Italian, darling?"

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Alex landed on her bed with her back; she faced the ceiling with dreamy eyes.

It's only been a day and she's already infatuated with the guy! God, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was his little simple gestures that made her fall hard for him and even though they only met each other today, it felt like she knew him like forever and she's already going out with him!

Alex grabbed the pillow and squealed onto it. She never felt so happy before in her life well other times she did but I guess only for this summer. Tomorrow, she was going to meet up with him again, at the same place and then after that, he's going to head down to New York so he can be closer to her.

That made Alex feels so special. She couldn't help but grinned every time she thought of that.

For the rest of the night, her mind was invaded by the brunette werewolf.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_He Has A What Now? _

"Wait, so you're telling me that you haven't been dating Cho Chang?" Alex shriek in the middle of the Hall of Food. She ignored the other students glare.

"Alex, calm down. Cho rejected me when I confessed." said Justin crestfallen. "Ever since then, we haven't talked."

Alex clicked her tongue, thinking of many ways to hurt Cho Chang. Ugh. After all those hard work of setting up dates for them in 1st year through 4th year all for freaking nothing? Chang must die!

"But I think she only rejected me because… her father set up an arrange marriage for her with some other Ravenclaw." Justin muttered, playing with his food now. "There were a lot of rumors going on until I asked Michael Corner and Terry Boot."

"Who's the guy?"

"Roger Davies."

"Shut up. Are you serious?" Alex face palmed. She was seriously of thinking of killing that guy right now. She knew that guy has been eying Cho for a while and because of that, Alex tormented him and that's why he's so scared of her. Usually she doesn't care if something like a prank happen to his brother but Roger, man, he was planning torment Justin and nobody can do that except for her! "I'm going to kill him." She muttered under her breath.

"Alex, its okay. I already moved on." Justin said, trying to hold back his sob.

Alex stared at him, waiting for him to— ah, there it is, he broke down and Alex awkwardly patted his back. "It's okay Justin. Just tell me to get rid of Roger and I'll do it!"

That just made Justin sob harder.

"What's wrong with him?" Max says, coming in to sit next to his brother with a tray of food. "Oh no! He didn't find the destroyed trading wizard cards did he?"

Justin halted and slowly glances up to Max. "You what now?"

Max let out a sigh. "Yeah so sorry, Justin. You see I was bored and I had nothing to do over the weekends."

"But you just had to destroy my wizard cards?"

"I was bored."

Justin groaned, he was too mad to cry about it. Max continued eating as if nothing had gone wrong. Alex saw something on Max's neck, a red mark on…

"Max!" Alex cranks Max's head to the side and revealing a perfect view of a hickey. "Oh my god! You have a girlfriend!"

"WHAT?" Justin hissed. Damn it, how could Max get a girlfriend before him? He was the older one here!

Max dropped his utensils, his hands up as if he were caught doing something bad. "Guys! Guys. Stop. I made this hickey myself." He chuckled nervously and then he took this chance to run for it.

Alex dumbfounded stared at Max running out. She sat down and continued eating.

"Aren't you curious who his girlfriend is?" asked Justin. He wasn't interested but shock now that everyone had a fair share of relationships. It wasn't fair.

"Nah, I'll go catch him later. Feeling lazy." Alex waved her hand dismissively and continued to chow down. "So, I met a guy."

"Uh-huh."

"He took me out in a date. And now he's my boyfriend!" Alex happily clasped her hands, waiting for a response from her brother.

"Very happy for you." Justin dryly said. Damn, Alex already had another boyfriend! He really needs a girl in his life.

"Oh thank you."

"Shut-up Alex."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Fishy Evilini _

Alex sighed happily as she looked at the calendar. It has been two months since she has been stuck in this school and since she met and dated Mason. She gripped the necklace around her, gripping the glowing heart with all her might.

She didn't know why she felt this way, but she can't be feel something bad is going to happen. To her, this school and her relationship with Mason.

Just yesterday, Mason had given her this necklace as a gift and she spend her whole day with the werewolf. She could tell that Mason seemed so tense around her yesterday. She hasn't done anything to him has she?

She glances at her side, _1:05 p.m._ and decided she should head down to the '_Hall of Food_'. Her classes should be starting in an hour. When she finally made it to the Hall of Food, she saw Justin and Max sitting together at the corner of the room. Alex quickly grabs whatever food that caught her eye and made her way to her siblings.

Alex wasn't surprise to see Justin reading some high level spell book. "Even when we have a day off, you still read." Alex sneers as she laid her tray on the table.

Justin rolled his eyes and glances up. "It's called expanding my knowledge."

"Yeah well to its called expanding my homework." Alex scoffs. She rolled up pancakes and ate it like a burrito. Max laughed at the statement and gave a high five to his older sister.

The Russo kids hasn't made any friends with in WizTech, well they didn't want any new friends. They missed their friends from Hogwarts. For the first few weeks of WizTech, Alex tried many things to escape but every time she escapes she finds herself in Dr. Evilini's office or Headmaster Crumbs. Justin got into the sport called '12 Balls' and there was tournament going on. He got in and won the whole Tournament. Max well, Max… has been doing some stuff that of course doesn't involve driving his Professor mad or blowing up things inside the castle. He's been a good… boy.

"Oh great, Dr. Evilini is here." Alex scowled as she sees her teacher grabbing some food onto her plate. "Why can't she just get food from Hall of Food for Teachers?" She couldn't but help but feel paranoid when Dr. Evilini was around.

Justin peered behind and then back to his sister. "Because it doesn't exist! What's so wrong about Evilini?

"Oh I don't know evil?"

"She's weird too." Max piped up after chewing on his bacon. "The other day I saw her talking to a fish."

Justin and Alex looked at each other then back to Max expectantly. Max noticed their looks and asked, "What?"

"Go on!" His older siblings simultaneously urged.

"Well, Dr. Evilini said something about breaking down the wards so she can invite friends over." Max said, trying the best he could to remember that conversation she had with the fish. "Oh and the fish sounded weird. Almost… like how a gay guy talks."

Alex widened her eyes. She only knows one gay person in her life and that, "_Morty_!" She breathes out. Was Dr. Evilini planning to bring the Voldemort back here and destroy WizTech again? "Max, what else do you remember? Like when is she going to do it?"

Max tapped his chin, trying to remember. Then he said, "Tonight, she'll break down the wards."

Her heart began beating erratically while Justin began to tremble. Justin scans the Hall for the teacher only to find out she's not around. He leans in and tells, "We have to tell Professor Crumbs."

"Fine. Let's go!" Alex agreed and added, "Walk casually! We don't want to get attention from these people."

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Oh! Hi Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape." Alex slowly greeted, surprised to see her Professors from Hogwarts in Headmaster Crumbs office. Justin and Max were surprised too.

"Are you here to bring us back?" Max inquired excitedly.

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, "My boy, I'm quite sorry. I'm here for a quite different reason." Max's excited face faltered and pouted.

"Professor we come here to give you very important information." Justin says to the Headmaster of WizTech. "Dr. Evilini plans to take down the ward and bring Death Eaters inside the castle."

Headmaster Crumbs stayed indifferent, as if he knew what was going on already. "Justin, I am aware of that plan."

"We should evacuate and— what?" Justin shriek. Then he stares at Professor Dumbledore and Snape and then his mind click. "Ohh. Ok."

"We already formed a plan with your Headmaster." Snape drawls eyeing Alex carefully.

"Let us help, Professor!" Alex pleaded. "No one else knows about it and we should at least help a bit. To evacuate the students."

Dumbledore was reluctant, he already have his Order of the Phoenix members doing that but having the Russo's on the mission it would be a good morale. Eventually, he agreed. Snape filled in the Russo's of the plan. It was simply really, get the students out, defend and kill Death Eaters.

Alex numbly nodded. Revenge was the only thing going through on her mind right now. When Snape and Dumbledore fill them in of the plan, they were ordered not to act suspicious, well Max only. Dumbledore only hope that Max could keep his mouth shut because sometimes the young Russo misinterpret the meaning and likes to do the wrong things.

"After all this, you three are welcome to go back to Hogwarts." Crumbs sadly said. "The parents wouldn't want their children in danger. Once Voldemort is gone, I'll open this place back open and you three are welcome to come back here to expand your knowledge."

"Pfft. More like expanding your homework." Alex muttered but was nudged on ribs hard by her brother.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Of Attacking & Kidnapping_

_"When you feel the castle shaking, that's the sign that the ward is down."_

Alex grips her wand tightly; her palm is quickly covered in sweat. She was so nervous and tensed.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder and she slightly jumped. "Shite, Tonks, don't scare me like that."

The purple haired Metamorphmagus grinned widely. "You're so tense Alex. Just be calm. Once the wards are down, all you have to do is take the students outside and teach them the teleportation spell or tell them to do the teleportation spell."

Alex nodded fiercely; she had other things in mind other than evacuating. When Tonks sense the Russo calmed she added, "Don't do other stupid stuff okay? Just let the Order handle it."

"I won't. Just… look out for Max. He will probably goof around." Alex says knowing Max would distract the Death Eaters with his randomness. Tonks nodded then left her with her own train of thoughts. She had other things in mind, such as revenge.

_"The wards that is taken down is only American wizards can only enter. Since I am the one who made it, I can of course go through around it." Dumbledore explains. "You are the only known siblings to have both American and British magic and I tweaked the wards a bit to let you three in." _

_"The only ward that Dr. Evilini doesn't know how to take down is the teleportation. Apparition nor teleportation spell cannot work here. You three have to take the students outside the tell them to do the teleportation spell. Most of them should know by now." Crumbs added. "Once you have all students out and teleported out safely, you guys teleport out too. The Order will handle things from there."_

The castle began to shake violently indicating the wards were down, Alex could hear the students inside the Hall of Food screaming and panicking. It was a good thing that all students were to stay at the Hall of Food. Her brothers and she can easily evacuate them easily.

Alex and her brothers ran to the Hall of Food only to find it in chaos. Another ward was set up inside, the students were trapped. No one couldn't get out. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Shite! They're boxed inside!" Justin said pounding on the invisible ward. The students inside the Hall noticed the three siblings and began begging to help them.

Alex was getting headache, all these noises. She then heard a familiar voice behind her calling them.

"Alex, Max, Justin! Why aren't you helping them out?" Remus Lupin asked then he realized that the students in the Hall of Food were pounding on an invisible wall. "A ward? Inside the school?"

"No… the ward is on the door." Justin said, realizing that Dr. Evilini only casted the ward on the door but not around the room. "Quick, Professor, cast _Bombarda_ on that wall." He averts his attention to the begging students. "Stay back guys! We're going to blow the walls off."

Remus pointed the wand at a random direction and said, "_Bombarda!_" The walls crumbled down as many students began to creep out. Somehow Remus was able to calm the students down and ordered them to follow him and the Russo kids out to safety. Then he told them to cast the teleportation spell once outside to their homes.

While Alex watched the students running out the wall, she noticed the Professor that cost all of this mess. She was running to another direction. Alex carefully eyed his brothers and Lupin, too busy evacuating. Justin was already leading the first team out. Alex sneaked back carefully, and then made the run for it after Dr. Evilini.

Lupin noticed and yelled out, "Alex! Alex! Get back here! Justin! Go take the students outside to safety!" He couldn't do anything for that matter, he still has to help the kids evacuate.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"As why I'm doing all of these? I am of course a devoted follower of Lord Voldemort!" Dr. Evilini cackled madly.

Alex stares at her teacher incredulously. "Okay, you are whack." She flicked her wands towards Dr. Evilini, the orb glowed silver and the teacher turned into stone. She then let out a light chuckle. "This spell ain't so bad. Perhaps I shall hand you to Morty." Alex slightly touched the now frozen stoned Dr. Evilini then suddenly, Dr. Evilini crumbled to the ground. "Or not."

_"Professor, what if we get…to put the ward up again, while the Order and the Death Eaters are inside, what will happen?" Justin inquires intriguingly. _

_"They will be teleported outside." Crumbs simply replied. _

Alex peered from the door, checking the hallways if it was to move. She could hear battle cries all over the castle knowing she was in a middle of a war zone. She just needed to go to the Hall of Wards. Alex scoffs, could this school be more obvious of their names? Hall of Food, Hall of Studies, Hall of Library, Hall of freaking plastic balls (for delinquent students) and worst of all, Hall of To Go Outside.

This school…. Is like the real life parody of the Hogwarts castle. It probably is since Headmaster Crumbs has that beard like Professor Dumbledore. Alex snorted when a thought of both them being siblings crossed her mind. Yeah right.

Once she sees the hallway safe, she stepped out the room carefully and ran to her left. Alex surprisingly remembered the map that Justin drew out. Once she reached end of the hallway, she leaned against the wall, with her wand up and ready. Alex cautiously glanced at both sides of the hallway and once seeing it was clear, she ran to the left again.

Alex knew she was near the Hall of Wards once she saw the Hall of Arts, her only favorite class in this god forsaken place.

Eventually she reached the Hall of Wards and she went inside the room. She was quite surprised to see the room to be very… electricky… if that is even a word. The room was so high tech, like how muggle technology is but more advanced. Then she sees the big red button in front of her, "ON" and the green button, "OFF".

How very opposite…

Just as she was about to approached and pressed the bloody red button, the door violently burst open and the intruder bellowed, "_Siliencio!_" And then proceeded with another spell. "_Petrificus Totalus_"

Alex fell down on the floor, her whole body couldn't move. She couldn't even wiggle out. Once she stopped trying to wiggle, her eyes widen to see who done this to her and the intruder was quite shock who was his victim.

"A very unfortunate event for you Miss Russo." He slightly sneered then he casted another spell and Alex drifted off to darkness.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Ripping it out_

She screams

She hears a cackle.

She screams even more and then eventually, she blacks out.

!-!

Alex groggily opened her eyes; she couldn't remember anything except for screaming. She tried to move slightly but only to feel pain throughout her body. She notices the shackles and the manacles attached to her wrist and leg.

_Merde_

She was in so much pain. She felt so drained out.

Alex let out chuckle when she only thought of that word, the word that Draco liked to use when he caught in sticky situation or just plain irritated.

Then a second later, she met darkness again.

!-!

It was only a mere moment she had woken up, she let out a loud yelp.

It felt like something was ripping out of her.

Something magically attached.

Eventually, the feeling of something ripping out of her was halted and only to hear,

"This is useless! I can only use it for a second!"

Then darkness.

!-!

She wakes up again, groggily; it was very hard to open her eyes.

Fuck. She needed to get out of here. Alex notices a presence in the room and the moonlight gave away the hair. She saw the wand pointed at her, fearing that might die tonight.

It was just two simple words that made Alex very anxious.

Then she only felt warm and tingly. She could feel the pain going away and sighed in relief.

"You kidnapped me and heal me." Alex noted, hinting gracefulness in her voice. "Has he been crucio-ing me lately or something?"

"No."

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet." She snorted remembering that one sentence that Morty couldn't finish from last year.

"He won't kill you," He says then muttered something else that caused Alex to burst out in disbelief.

"_What?_"

!-!

He casted the healing spells once again on Russo.

"I think he's trying to torture me to a point I will die." Alex groaned, feeling a bit of a headache.

"If he managed to retrieve it, you will die."

"Great. I can't wait for that." She sarcastically said. She really needed to get out of here. "Why... do you keep healing me?"

Silence.

Alex scoffs and asks again. Silence once again.

"Oh fine then! I see how it is."

!-!

She let out the loudest screams ever yet.

She doesn't scream much but this was the loudest she ever made.

This time, if felt like something was really pulling out of her, like elastic stretch and stretch.

The feeling stop.

She heard a deep growl.

And then met darkness.

!-!

He healed her again when she finally woke up.

"I feel like just casting Aveda Kedavra on myself right now." Alex groggily said. She tired of this torture. She then averted her attention to the Death Eater. "You know, you are one of the influential family and probably richest of all England, but why bow down to a half blood?"

Silence. She heard a growl.

"You know it's quite true." She was after all pointing out things. Then she asked the question again from the other day. "Why have you been healing me?"

Silence.

A few seconds later, he drawls out, "He fancies you very much. My wife is quite fond of you. I don't like to see my wife and son faces when they found out you are dead."

"Oh."

"Tomorrow night is your last day year. I ordered a werewolf to save you and somehow take you to the Order." He informs her. Then he handed her a red rod with a glass orb on the tip. Her wand! "You should at least help him tomorrow. I will heal you again, to regain full use of your magic. He has been draining it at the same time when he tried ripping his soul out of you."

Alex numbly nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

!-!

Thank God the manacles weren't on her when Voldemort was performing the spell on her. She was very well replenished enough to perform non-verbal spells.

But when Voldemort was done doing the spell unsuccessfully on her, she could feel quite drained but was strong enough to cast at least three spells. She quickly took out her wand and casted a body binding spell on Voldemort, the one with if you move, the blades will come and kill you. Alex was able to immobilize the other Death Eaters. Seeing that all were unconscious or not moving, she ran out of the lair and into the forest.

Alex didn't know how long she was running for but she felt like she was very far away from the lair of Voldemort. She could feel herself being quite wary but tried to go on, but eventually, she couldn't go on and collapse.

Before she blacked out again, she felt a strong grip around her and a heavy British accent. "I got you. Just sleep, darling." The last thing she remembered was seeing a pretty face and brunette hair.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_I'm Sorry_

Alex instantly sat up, sweat rolling down her face.

"Hullo."

She turned to whirls her head to the side and sees the familiar brunette sitting on a log, staring at the fire before him.

"Mason… what, what happen?"

"You escaped the Dark Lord and I… saved you from exhaustion." He replied eerily. His hands were clasped, his expression was serious. Something was different about him. "I'm sorry Alex. I never meant to do this to you."

Alex stared at him confused. "What are you talking about Mason? Do what to me?"

"The attack on WizTech." Mason avoided eye-contact with his girlfriend.

"You were a part of it?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes and no." He replied warily. "You see, I had a mission."

Alex stared at him, she was still in disbelief. "What mission?" She managed to say. Her hands were shaking.

"My mission was to make you fall in love with me and get information about WizTech. Which I did, but I didn't expect..." Mason cleaned his hand into fists. He didn't want to say it. "Once I realized it, I tried to back out from this mission but it was either keep doing it or die by the hands of my father or the Dark Lord. I'm sorry Alex."

"How long... was I with the Voldemort?"

Mason winced at the name spoken. "I don't know, but Voldemort was planning to kill you tonight."

Alex said nothing. No surprises there that Morty wanted to kill her. Why was this happening to her? She reached for the heart necklace and was surprised to even find the necklace was still around her. But she was confused to why it wasn't glowing anymore. "Mason… why isn't it glowing anymore?"

Mason glanced at the necklace. "It only glows when you are in love with the person who put it on you." He said slowly and sighed. It was inevitable when this day would come. "Which you aren't anymore. Keep it Alex, you might someday find true love with that necklace."

Everything was quiet and awkward. It was obvious to both of them that their relationship was over. Alex only felt betrayal at this point. She just wanted to cry but no tears were producing.

Then Mason stood up alert, he sniffed the air and his face was stricken with panic. He grabbed a pale of bucket that came out of nowhere and poured it on the fire. "Alex, we got to go. Death Eaters are nearby!"

Alex eyes widened, she didn't want to get caught again. Standing up immediately from the ground, she began to trail behind Mason, following him wherever he was going.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here,"

They continued to run in the dark forest; Alex was just following Mason blinded. She couldn't see where she was going but then she ran into Mason's back who just halted.

"Greyback! Such a disappointment."

Alex peered over from Mason's back, even though it was dark, she could see the whole costume for a Death Eater, the whole pointy hat thing and the mask. Alex grabbed Mason's hand and went to run the different direction but another Death Eater apparated in, blocking them.

Mason rip out his hand from Alex's grip. "Go Alex! Get out of here! I'll handle them!" His face was slowly turning into a werewolf.

"Mason, you going to freaking die!" She hissed at him, as he transforms.

"I don't care. I was doomed to die when I saved you a few hours ago, Alex! Just go! Get out of here while I can still hold them off, damn it!"

Alex clicked her tongue. She could feel that she was magically drained, she could have easily teleported out of here but her American magic is like a battery. Once depleted, it needs to rest or charge but that rarely happens to wizards. It only happens when you use a powerful magic over and over again for the whole day but _Morty_, he was doing something to her. Alex took out her red wand anyways; she knew she could do a couple of spells to defend herself.

She reluctantly ran for it seeing that Mason already is fighting them off. She couldn't see where she was going so she was just following her instincts. And her instincts got her to fall on the ground.

Alex didn't run that far since she could still hear the cries of a wolf but her eyes widened when she heard, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Her dark world glowed green for a second.

"Poor little Alex Russo."

That gay voice. Could it be?

Alex stood up, whirled around to see Voldemort with all his might and evil glory. He was grinning maliciously, his wand pointed towards her.

"Another lover dies in my hands." said Morty, leering at her. "Now, it's your turn to die! _Aveda Kedavra!"_

* * *

Part Two of this chapter will be posted up tomorrow. Or Friday. Depending if I'm not too busy with school. -_-; If I am, I already have another story five chapters written for it and its a Alex/Harry story. I could just post it and stuff. lol

So next chapter is all about Hogwarts, Umbridge, Alex stealing things and blowing up parts of the castle.

And BTW, who do you want Justin and Max paired with? :o

And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it~! (:

Please Review! It makes me happy :D


	6. Year 5 Part 2

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

**YEAR 5 **

"Another lover dies in my hands." said Morty, leering at her. "Now, it's your turn to die! _Aveda Kedavra!"_

Luckily for Alex, she was quite alert of her surroundings and her reflexes were fast. Once that green spell was fired at her, Alex fired a silvery spell and connected with the _Aveda Kedavra_ spell. She could see that Voldemort was trying to put more power into this spell so he can easily destroy the connection and once and for all, kill her!

"_Aveda Kedavra._" said Alex mockingly. "Is there any other spells you know, Morty?"

Voldemort glared at the snickering girl. He pushed intensive power into the spell. "How dare you!" He growled. "I know more spells than you can ever imagine! Even more than that old fool!"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it, Morty! All you seem to cast is: _Aveda Kedavra_. _Aveda Kedavra_! God, your so annoying when you have to cast that." said Alex annoyance in her tone. Then she broke the connection with the _Aveda Kedavra _spell by letting go and she stepped to the side and casted another spell that caused Voldemort to be pushed back against the tree. "Did you forget it because you were too busy shagging Jason Richback?" Alex sneered, holding back a laughter. _Don't get distracted, Russo! _

Voldemort spluttered as he swiftly stood up, his wand pointing at her. "I left that diary empty, you crazy twat!"

"Na-uh! You left some pretty graphic novel length diary entries." Alex was so amused at this point; she still hasn't dropped her guard yet. She's not going to let anything happen to her while battling Morty.

"I did not! Argh! You are more annoying than Potter! Well, actually not really –he's boring, he never talks back – but you're more annoying than Pettigrew!"

"Haha. I'll take that as a compliment, Morty."

"It wasn't a compliment, Russo!" Morty growled menacingly. Alex thought at this point that Morty was going to transform to a big bad wolf or something because she never heard a growl that deep before. "_Aveda Kedavra!_ Die damn it!" He waved at the wand towards the Slytherin girl.

But she had other plans in her mind. She step to the side a bit shouted, "_Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly_!" The orb on the tip of her wand glowed green and Morty was stuck inside a jelly block. "Well _Morty_, you should learn to cast other spells! You and your _Aveda Kedavra_." Alex rolled her eyes, it was actually getting old.

Alex snickered, well she just hope that jello can hold him off for a while. Seeing that the jello stayed put, Alex began dusting dirt of her clothes. She was surprised to find that Voldemort and two Death Eaters only went after them. They're should be more Death Eaters. From afar, she could faint white glows flashing in and out. She knew those kinds of flashes.

But first she backtracks where she had left Mason with the Death Eaters, and eventually she found it after a few minutes. But something was wrong here.

To her left, is the two dead bodies of the Death Eaters and Mason Greyback's _body_ had disappeared. Was he killed or did he escape?

Alex bit her lower lip. She only hopes that Mason was safe. She didn't want another guy trying to save her die. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the faint red glow from her body and realize it was yet again glowing.

_Fuck. _Even though Alex felt a bit betrayed – she felt betrayed that Mason only set out to woo her as a mission, she just lost her love with him. But seeing how Mason just redeemed it by trying to save her, she can't but feel… _Fuck. _She was still in love with him despite all of the things happen. No one ever made her feel like this.

She tightly closed her eyes, praying to Merlin that he was all right at least. She won't forgive herself if he was found dead somewhere else. Alex looked down on her true love necklace and gripped it tight.

A white flash startled her when a person appeared; a familiar purple metamorphagus came out. "Alex! Thank Merlin you're okay!" She walked over her and gave her a tight hug.

"Tonks, hey." Alex said, giving her tight hug too.

Tonks let go of Alex then she scanned the area seeing two dead bodies on the left. Death Eaters' body. "Did you kill them Alex?"

"No. I found them dead." Alex was unsure how to say answer that question. She didn't know if Mason killed them both or somehow one of them casted the Killing curse against each other.

"A werewolf killed this guy." Tonks pointed at the body on the left whilst on the right body, Tonks observed it more. "This one was killed by a Killing Curse." Then her face paled, "Alex was a werewolf chasing after you too?"

"No." She lied easily through her teeth. "I escaped Voldemort's lair alone all by myself."

"Well thank Merlin your okay. We've been trying to track you down ever since you were kidnapped. How can you be so reckless, Alex?" Tonks scolded her hands on her hips. Alex didn't like that pose, it reminded her of her mother when she used to get mad at her.

Alex peered over Tonk's shoulder, seeing the white flashes everywhere. "Oh look, I think they need some help."

Tonks never looked back. "They can handle it. They're men." She said dismissively then she went back on topic. "When you go back to Hogwarts, next week, I want you to visit your brothers first! Especially Justin, since he was worried about you the most."

Alex nodded, feeling the wave of guilt through her body. She was in through for another… worrisome speech. But… at least she came out physically and mentally fine…

_[x-x-x-x]_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

Her eyes snapped open, she only saw darkness. She tried to remember what had happen and soon all the memories came rushing into her mind.

To much of her dismay, she told Tonks about Morty in a jelly but it was gone! She reckon one of the Death Eaters must've taken him home and ate... him.

Now Alex was at Sirius' home after they had saved her from the horde of Death Eaters going after her. By the time, it was all over, she instantly hit the bed when she found the first bedroom she could find in Sirius' home.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and could see. Above the ceiling a faint red glow, obviously coming from her necklace. And she was obviously in a room, lying on a bed. She could hear voices outside the door and was irritated who the hell could talk this freaking loud in the morning?

Alex was able to sit up and move her legs to the edge of the bed. She felt quite replenish but felt dizzy. It's been a long time since she was able to walk, other than running the other day when she escaped. Once her dizziness was gone, she stood up slowly; her legs were wobbly for the moment.

She headed for the door, twisted the knob slowly and carefully and opens the door slowly. Her head peered out only to find the hallway empty but sees light on the bottom floor. The source of the voices was downstairs.

Alex slowly crept down the stairs, trying not to make any noise. She didn't want to attract any noise. As she was going down the stairs, she noticed a strange house-elf muttering to himself. The house-elf wasn't aware of her for the moment and Alex only thought the elf had gone bonkers. Shrugging, she went down more and eventually she reached the bottom floor.

On her left, were a closed room and where the source of the voices was. The voices seemed angry. Alex crept towards the door and opened it. The voices halted and all heads faced towards her.

Alex stood there, chuckling nervously. "Uh, well, this isn't a bathroom."

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Four weeks?" Alex shriek, she dropped her fork onto her plate making a loud clatter. "Four bloody weeks?" She leaned back on her chair; she only wandered on how her brothers are doing. She could see Justin worrying everyday, Max being all confused about it and her dad, oh god, she just hope her dad didn't blame Justin for not watching out for his little sister.

Sirius flinches of how loud Alex can yell. "Yes, Alex, four weeks."

"Merlin, why can't I be like two hours like how you kidnapped me in my third year?" She whined as she took a bite of her breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley shot the ex-convict a scowl. "You kidnapped Alex?"

"Hehe, well, Alex helped me get through Harry?" Sirius weakly replied. He knew he was going to be yelled by the red haired so he quickly changed the subject before Molly Weasley can speak up. "So Alex, what do you remember from being in Voldemort's Lair?"

Alex shrugged and continued eating. She was so freaking hungry. "Well, not much really. Just a lot of pain."

Professor Dumbledore shot her a worried look. "The Cruciatus curse?"

Alex glanced up. When the hell did he get here? And Professor Snape, man, she was not on her game today. Then again, she barely notices things… unless it was deemed interesting to her.

"No. The pain was different as if Morty was trying to rip out something from me." Alex pondered, not wanting to give more details. "I would wake up when I feel little replenish so I must have been waking up every night for a short time."

"For a short time?" Lupin incredulously said.

"Yeah. Every time I wake up I feel magically drained. I could have escaped but my magic was drained. So I think I was in my near death every time." Alex finished eating her food and continued on with her story. "The Death Eater, who watched over me, healed me every time and then one day, he told me tomorrow night was my last day here. So he handed my wand," She took out her red wand with the glass orb on the tip.

"An American wizard." Lupin and Sirius said in awe. They both heard of the American wizards before in their school days. Sirius always thought it was cool that they could just make up their own spells how ever they want. It's like; you could make a whole bunch of prank spells! If Sirius had that kind of magic he would have written _1000 spells of Pranks and Mischief._

"Professor Dumbledore, do you have any idea why Voldemort attacked WizTech the first place?" Alex inquired, hoping the old Headmaster would give her answers.

"I believe it was to kidnap you but… they had also stolen something else." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Stole what?"

"I'm sorry Alex but this is only confidential to Order members only." Dumbledore gave her a diminutive smile. It was faint, but she could see the slight curve of his lips.

Then Alex said contently, "Then let me join! I've confronted Volde_fucking_morty twice." A snort from Sirius. "And he already killed tw— one of my boyfriends."

Dumbledore knew she was talking about Cedric but he could see the revenge flaring in her eyes. He doesn't know if revenge is driving her or out of pure good deeds to go after Voldemort. "I'll have to talk to the other members first."

Snape stared down at Dumbledore, seeing the twinkle in his eyes. Is he really gonna…?

Alex clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Fine! So when can I see my brother?"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Feels Good To Be Back_

She finally exited Dumbledore's office, she had been warned about the new teacher and the Headmaster had told her not to do… anything crazy.

Alex of course promised him she won't try but she doesn't keep promises. She smiled to herself.

The hallways of Hogwarts were empty. Everyone was in their afternoon classes and she might as well go sleep at the common room. Snape had informed that there was an extra bed empty next to Daphne Greengrass, all with the same roommates too from last year.

Alex headed down the dungeons to the Slytherin pit. It felt so good to be back at Hogwarts. She abruptly stopped at a specific wall, once she reached the dungeons. She stared.

"Oh man I forgot to ask Dumbledore for the password!" Alex scowled and began babbling out random passwords. "Pure-blood. Mud-bloods. Red-bloods, Bloods!"

"Snake?" She added on. "Bloody hell, fairies?"

"Snake pit." A voice drawled out.

Alex jumped, startled to even see her Head of House behind her. Shouldn't he be in a class teaching Potions? "Err, Hullo Professor Snape."

"Russo. Follow me." Snape walked away from the open dungeon and Alex look at him then back to the door. "Russo! Hurry up!"

Alex let out a groan and followed Snape to wherever he was taking her.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Mix. Mix. Mix.

She quickly sliced the aconite into thin strips and added.

Stir. Stir. Yellow. Brown. Blue.

Perfect.

Alex quickly grabs the crystal phials and poured the potion into it.

"Say Professor, are these potions for Professor Lupin?" She asked curiously. Alex was confused to why she was making tons of batches of Wolfsbane potion and the only person she knew who needed it was Lupin and that cute guy.

Snape grunted in response and continued to do his share of batches of Wolfsbane potion. Alex wasn't still welcome back to Snape's class until all batches of potion are made. Once she was done pouring the potion into the phials, Snape handed a piece of paper to her.

Alex took it and read over it. Then she groaned. All of her classes were the same, except she had a free period, thinking it was Potions class.

"Every night, Miss Russo, at 7pm sharp, you are to come to my potions class and you will brew every potion you had destroyed. You are still banned from my Potions class."

The Slytherin pouted and nodded in response and continued to brew the remaining Potions.

"Russo, why do you want to be part of the Order?" Snape asked out of nowhere.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows together in confusing. Was this some kind of test? "Because I want to finish Voldemort once and for all."

"And your reason?"

"Because Morty killed one of my precious person last year." Alex gritted her teeth. She wasn't really over that death of Cedric. He shouldn't have died and even though he didn't _regret_ getting in front of her and dying, she continued to feel guilty.

To get over that guilt of his death, Alex usually transfer it to pranking other people, making other people miserable and when she finally met Mason, she forgot all about the guilt. But the day after that one fateful night, twice the guilt rushed through her body. Cedric and Merlin-forbid, Mason, she can only think of their dead bodies, even though Mason's body was gone. She only hoped he was alright at least.

"Not good enough." Snape snapped. He looks up at Alex. "That reason is only driving you for revenge, Alex."

Other reason?

The only other reason she could think of… Alex bit the bottom lip, should she say it? Not all of her friends know about it.

"I want Voldemort gone because my mum is terrified of him. The day I was sorted into Slytherin, she stopped talking to me and hell; she still hasn't talked to me in five years. If only… Voldemort would be gone and prove to her that not all Slytherin's go bad."

Snape was startled by the answer. He didn't know that information about Alex and she was such a good actress for hiding such pain. He could hear pain in her tone, she was not happy that her mum had stopped talking to her. "I see. I'm very sorry to hear that, Alex."

"It's alright."

Alex glanced at the clock at the side, 6:15; dinner should be going on now. As if the Head of House had read her mind, he excuses her for dinner.

Once the Slytherin headed down for dinner to the Great Hall, she pondered on some thoughts, mostly the memories when she was kidnapped. She didn't know but every time she pondered on it, she could see never before memories flashing through her eyes.

She could see the Death Eaters cackling madly as their wand was pointed at her. Just seeing those memories, she felt a rush of pain going throughout her body.

It wasn't a similar feeling when something was ripping out of her.

But this is a feeling of a millions knifes stabbing her at the same time. _Merlin._

Alex could feel a single tear drop running down her face once she stumbled to the wall, trying to hold her position but eventually she fell down on one knee.

It hurts so much.

"Alex?"

She recognized that voice. In a snap, she glanced up, seeing Justin running towards her.

The feeling of the millions knifes stopped. What the…

"Alex, are you okay? Why were you on the floor?" Justin babbled.

The middle Russo waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing Justin. I just got bad cramp that's all." She lied. She stood up with the help of her brother but soon was engulfed in a hug.

"Goddamn it, Alex. Don't ever go off alone!" Justin whispered, he had been worrying about her non-stop for four weeks and now that he has seen her after four weeks, he now felt relief.

Alex nodded and once of her life, she hugged him back. It felt good to be back and alive.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Nothing Will Ever Change_

After seeing a finally relief Justin, Max had found them hugging and soon he was joined in with the sibling hug.

It was good thing some horrid pink lady wasn't roaming around or she would have thought this was some going to be a … never mind. Since they're near Alex's common room, they all decided to hang there while they catch up. Actually, it's more like Justin wanting to know what exactly happen and Max just being randomly there.

Once they had reached inside the Slytherin Common Room, Justin could see that everything the same. Of course he had visited this place once but he remembered every bit of this common room. Max, he has been here, many times, to plot, to hide and randomly attack people.

Most Slytherin's didn't mind since he was just a simple airheaded Gryffindor, the only Gryffindor they find is fine since Max mostly pranks his Gryffindor friends and the Slytherin's are highly amuse by it.

All three – both older siblings (Max had gone somewhere – possibly raiding Pansy's things just for fun), Alex had filled him in.

Alex thought her brother deserved to know the full story including Mason in it.

"You heard Vo-Vo-Volde-Volly…" Justin tried to say his name but all came out in stutters.

"Oh just say it! Voldemorty!" Alex said, sounding out the Dark Lord's name.

Justin glared at Alex but ignored her. "So you heard Volde…mort, saying the Killing curse but he didn't aim at Mason?"

"No! That's the confusing part. I didn't see his body. But Tonks told me one of the two Death Eaters that Mason handled was killed by the Killing Curse and other body was scratched up by a werewolf." Alex frantically said.

Justin leaned back on the leather black couch. "I got to hand it to you. After all that, confessions of his mission, you're still in love with him?" He says, eyeing the glowing true love necklace.

Alex sighed; her hand went to move to grip on the necklace. "Can't help it. He was the one who made me forget my guilt towards Cedric's death, Justin. Just understand please." She pleadingly said, pouting a bit.

Justin let out a sigh and nodded. "I understand, but one more betrayal from him Alex, I don't want you seeing him again!" He said sternly.

"Yes, _dad._" She answered, rolling her eyes ignoring her brothers scowling.

Alex was happy to be back. She continued to listen to Justin's babble on the last four weeks of his studies, the new teacher and her friends.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

When the Russo siblings were done talking, Alex followed them out. She wanted to see her other friends before seeing her best friends.

So, Alex followed Max all the way to the Gryffindor Tower since most students were just finishing their dinner. Alex was surprised to find that Max doesn't need to say the password to the Fat Lady since he probably annoyed her to get her in.

Possibly did something else to the painting.

When the portrait swung open, Alex could hear only three voices and she knew them familiarly well.

"Hey Max! You look hap— Al-Alex?" Hermione dropped the book she was holding, once she sees the Slytherin girl by the entrance. "You— you're okay!"

Harry and Ron whirled around, their faces ecstatic.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Alex replied confusingly. "Why wouldn't I be?" She walked over to sit next to the brunette, waiting for an answer from the answer. She knew the truth to why they were worried. Apparently, Harry dreams…

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry nudged him on the ribs. Harry says, "I'm – We're just happy that your fine!" Without him realizing, he stepped in and gave her a tight hug then broke away, blushing realized that Alex had hugged her back.

Alex smiled, "I know about the dream Harry. Justin told me earlier."

Harry's smiled faltered, his face became in a worry. "Oh. I… thought you really died. Last thing Voldemort said was the Killing Curse and I heard a loud scream."

"Aw. Poor little Harry worried about me." Alex cooed, leaning closer to pinch his cheeks. "Don't worry, I came out fine. I put him in a big block of gelatin." She snorted, she still pondered how the Death Eaters were able to take him out of there.

"A big lock of gelatin?" Hermione turns to her. "It's that kind of magic! Alex!"

Alex glanced up as if seeing a imaginary clock, "Oh look at time. It's late." She began to head out the door. "Will explain it tomorrow 'Mione! Don't worry!" With that she ran off, kicking the portrait door open, ignoring the Fat Lady's cries.

She didn't realize it was so late since Snape had found her wandering back to the Dungeon, well, in front of the dungeon wall but she had forgotten the password again. Alex really thought the password was 'pit snake'.

Alex was happy that Snape didn't give her detention since she already had to brew all the potions that she incinerated last year and that it was troublesome. Very troublesome. By the time she entered the Slytherin Common Room, she was engulfed in a tight hug and suddenly realizing that it was Daphne Greengrass hugging her.

"Oh god, Alex! I never thought I'd see you again!" Daphne pulled away from the hug, tears were welling up in her pale blue eyes. Behind her, was a relief faces of Blaise and Draco.

They all seemed relief.

"Alex, don't ever do that ever again!" Daphne said, punching her on the shoulder lightly. Alex was then engulfed in a hug, then Blaise joined in then Draco.

Alex never felt so claustrophobic.

"Gu-Guys, I can't breathe!"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_That Umbridge Lady  
_

"DETENTION!"

Alex halted from where she began. Well that wasn't fair. She had a note to why she was late in this bloody class in the first place.

"B-But, Professor Umbridge, I have note to why I was late." She held up the parchment but the lady clad in pink shook her head.

"I won't accept that." She said in highly pitch voice. "Detention tonight at 7!"

"Professor, I already have detention tonight at 7 with Snape!" Alex explained, controlling herself from firing a bloody spell towards her.

Umbridge glared, "Don't lie to me Miss Russo. I have heard rumors about you. Detention tonight at 7 and that is final!" She stomp her little foot on the ground causing Alex to roll her eyes.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but closed. She wasn't going to say anything to this bloody crazy bitch. She sat next to Daphne and once she sat down, she tuned out Umbridge's lecture.

After three hours of grueling lectures, they were finally out; Alex was the first one to leave. She did not want to have double detention tonight. What the fuck.

"Is she always like this?" Alex hissed as her friends finally catch up with her.

"Yeah. She placed a bunch of stupid rules." Blaise informed. "All of them are quite stupid."

"We're not learning anything in that class." Draco says, "It's all studying and it's boring."

Alex continued to walk, her mind forming grueling ideas for the pink lady.

"I think she has problems with half-breeds." said Daphne, her index finger tapping the chin.

"Really?" said Alex, an idea forming in her mind. Half-breeds. And she already had one in mind to mess with Umbridge.

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Alex, where do you think your going?" The Head of the Slytherin House called out, eyebrows arched and arms crossed.

"Got detention with the toad." Alex bitterly answered unaware of her Potions teacher perplexed stare. Eventually, he figured it out.

"I see. Right now you are needed in Dumbledore's office. When you're done with talking to him, I want you to come back to my office and finish brewing the potions last night." Snape instructed. "I will talk to Umbridge." With that, he sauntered out the door leaving Alex.

"Huh, I wonder why Professor Dumbledore needs me for." Alex was left pondering on that thought as she made her way to the Headmaster's office.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Not Good With This  
_

"Again!"

Alex slowly made her entrance into Snape office very slowly, carefully watching what the Potions Master doing to Harry Potter. All she knew, Snape had his wand against Harry's forehead as Harry squirmed under him.

Snape pulled back from him and Harry let out a sharp gasp. The Potions Master whipped around. "Russo, get started on those potions now." He ordered as soon he saw his Slytherin entered in.

"Am I interrupting something?" teased Alex, an evil glint in her eyes.

Snape narrowed his eyes and scowled, "Do it now!"

Alex let out a sigh, and complied. She tried very hard not to get distracted to what was happening in front her. It was so weird seeing Harry at his weak moment, and after a few pointing wands and squirming, the Potions Master announces, "I'll be right back. Russo, continue on that potion until it's done." With that, he saunters out to the door. Alex heard a deep sigh and looks at the Golden Boy.

"So, this is your punishment for destroying Snape's potions last year?" asked Harry, smiling wryly.

"Unfortunately, but luckily, I remember half of these potions – stop looking at me like that, I don't know half of these potions okay?" Alex huffed and continued to do her work. "So is this what you with Snape every day?" She asked teasingly.

"Alex, shut up, it's not like that." Harry rolled his eyes at her childishness. "Dumbledore ordered Snape to teach me Occlumency."

"You suck at it." Alex bluntly said, smirking smugly at him. "It's so easy to learn actually."

"Who taught you?" Harry tilts his head.

"Snape, don't worry, he attacked my mind like so many times it wasn't even funny." said Alex. "I feel very exposed to him."

"Exposed? And when did you learn Occlumency?"

"He knows all of my life now." Alex bitterly says as she puts the wormwood in the potion. "And just two weeks ago, it was freaking easy. Don't know why you're having a hard time…"

"Shut up, Alex. I'm not very good at clearing my mind. I got too many things in my head to worry about."

Alex opened her mouth but the door banged open, revealing the Potions Master striding down the stairs, wand in hand.

"Potter, clear your mind."

Before Potter could comply, Snape immediately mind rape Harry's mind and Alex winced at Harry's squirming.

Damn, he really sucks at this.

Alex snorted and continued to work on her potions.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Blind Dates  
_

"Alex!" Justin grabs his little sister by the wrist and to the side of the room in Hog's Head. "How is this helping me get over Cho?"

Alex placed her hand on Justin's shoulder as if she was ready to give out a really long monologue. "Look. One of these girls must have a common interest with you or something."

Justin glared at his sister. "Alex, this has been going on for half an hour and half of them are clueless as you with geography!"

"Hey! That's not true!" She retorted.

"Oh yeah, where is Rome at?"

"Pfft! That's an easy one, Britain!"

Justin smacked his sister on the shoulder. "No. In Italy!"

Alex groaned, "Ok. So I don't know my geography but who cares?" She pushed him. "Now go back there and enjoy your date with Lave…thing girl over there!" She pushed toward the table where his blind date was.

Eventually, Justin gave up, giving his sister a glare as he sat down across from the Gryffindor girl, Lavender Brown.

From afar, Alex triumphantly watches her brother trying to talk to the Gryffindor. This was all for him, to get over bloody Chang. Of course, she had to ask many people, especially one outside from Hogwarts to go along with this.

A few minutes later, the Gryffindor stood up and left him. Well that date is over. Well there is one left, and she was going to have fun out of this one. Alex took her brother's wrist and dragged him out of the pub, but once they were out of the pub Justin managed to slip out from her sister's grasp.

"No! I am not going any of your blind dates, Alex." Justin said. "I'm tired and this was all a waste of time! Especially my third date!"

Alex laughed, ah yes; she had set up her brother with a half centaur/half human date. It was funny to her, but it was not funny to him. "C'mon Justin, it was just a joke!"

"A joke? Alex, she's still stalking me right after I rejected her!"

"She'll go away! Now let's go to…"

"No! I'm done. I'm never going to get over Cho like this so just let me do this myself!" said Justin then he stormed off leaving her sister in the middle of the streets of Hogsmeade.

Alex stood there, watching her brother leave the place.

"What was that about?"

She whipped around and saw Pansy sauntering toward her. She didn't know Pansy was out here.

"Eh, I set up Justin with some dates and it did not end well for him."

"I can see that…" Pansy trailed off, her eyes fixated on Justin's back. "Well, Russo, I'm out of here."

Alex confusingly watched as Pansy walked away quickly before she could say anything. Huh. What was that about?

_[x-x-x-x]_

_The DA  
_

Alex abruptly halted, stared what was in front of her. The wall behind her closed automatically. Er. Was there a special meeting going on here?

"Er. Al-Alex!" Harry managed to stutter out. His face paled when he saw a blonde hair come up behind her.

"Wow, planning to drive Umbridge out of here with your army, Potter?" asked Daphne, highly amused. She of course had no problem if Potter and his army would drive that toad out of here.

Harry, Hermione and Ron tensed as Daphne said those words. It wasn't what she said, its why was she here? Greengrass don't particularly talk with Gryffindors; she often torments them for the fun.

Alex saw the worried look on Harry. "Oh. Don't worry about her. Daphne won't say a thing about this."

Daphne licked her lips and grinned. "Yes, Potter. I won't say anything." She scanned the area, seeing the feared looks on the other House mates. "Besides, I would rather have this class than Toadbridge."

The other Slytherin let out a laugh. "Haha, good one, Daphne. Toadbridge. It'll be funny if I manage to turn her into a toad…" Alex averts her attention back to the Gryffindors. "Mind if we stay? I want to know what you guys been doing."

Without a second thought, Harry said, "Sure." Ron and Hermione didn't mind, they trusted Alex but not so much on Daphne. As soon they got the answers, the other House mates spread around the Room of Requirement, turned back on their partners continuing to what they were doing.

Harry came up to the Slytherins and informed them what they were doing. "So. Er. I'm teaching them to do the Shield Charm. Some of them don't know how to do it perfectly."

Alex and Daphne gazed past him to see Longbottom fell to the floor after failing to do the Shield Charm. "Yes, some people need to learn on that." Daphne sneered. "Potter, we already know how to do this. Are you only teaching them this charm for the day?"

"Yes. Most of them can't do it… so…"

Daphne nodded. "I see. Well, Alex let's go. This is just a waste of our time then." She whirled around to the walls which change itself to a door as she approaches. Alex shrugged at Harry and followed Daphne out.

!-!-!-!-!-!

"What was all that about?" asked Harry.

Alex was startled, "Oh shit, don't scare me like that! And what was all about what?"

"Yesterday, with Greengrass?" Harry muttered. He was a bit sad - scratch that, he was really miserable that Alex didn't stay for his DA class.

"Oh. Harry, Daphne already knows the spells she needs. Hell, she's even ahead of everyone especially Hermione." Alex explained thoroughly. "Then, she would teach us. I don't even remember half of the spells she taught me but… yeah."

Harry was impressed; Greengrass ahead of Hermione in spells? That's a first. "Well, why don't you come to the next meeting for the DA?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Daphne's spell lessons are already enough. Don't bag me with more homework Harry!" Alex whined, crossing her arms.

"Ok ok. But just come at least once a month or something."

Alex thought about it, it would be fun... to come. "Sure, if it makes you better I'll go twice a month, just for you."

Harry happily beamed at the Slytherin. He was obviously ecstatic to know that Alex would be coming to his DA classes. His eyes trailed down to the necklace she's been wearing, the glowing heart necklace. He wondered if it was battery powered or magically powered up.

"Is that necklace battery powered or…" Harry trailed off as he watched Alex looked down on her necklace.

"This? Yeah… its battery powered." Alex said, unsure. She didn't realize that it was still glowing, but it was only faintly glowing. Was she giving up hope that Mason would ever turn up alive?

_[x-x-x-x]_

_I Must Not Sleep In Class  
_

BANG!

Alex instantaneously shot up from the table, and looked around groggily. What the hell? Then all of it came back to her. Oh.

She was in Toadbridge's classroom.

"Ahem! Miss Russo, you will have detention with me tonight for sleeping my class." Toadbridge sternly said, looking down on her with disgust. "And Professor Snape won't bail you out this time."

Alex groaned and nodded. Toadbridge, satisfied turned around and continued to lecture unaware that the Slytherin girl was mocking her. The class erupted in small giggles that made Toadbridge abruptly stop and turned around to see what was so funny.

Her eyes scanned the room, to see if anyone was doing any funny business. Nope. Let's continue! Alex looked up from her book and continued mocking her, class would giggle and Toadbridge would look back again. This went on till the end of class.

"Detention? Don't you have one with McGonagall tonight too?" Draco pointed out, remembering how his friend got detention from the elderly woman.

"Oh shite! I forgot about that one too! Man, double freaking detention." Alex sighed and huffs.

"Well you shouldn't have slept in Toadbridge's class." Blaise sneered. "God, that woman needs to get away from here. Ruining my favorite class. She's even worse than the Gryffindors."

"You know, it'll be funny if we manage to turn her into a toad…" Alex mused on the thought, thinking of ways to transform into a toad and never be able to change her back.

"Hah! You should make her half toad. She already looks like one." Daphne snorted as she imagines the mental image of Umbridge being half toad. She shuddered. That wouldn't be a pretty picture.

Blaise let out a laugh. "That bitch would freak! We should do it!" He said excitedly.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Alex casually walked down the hall coming from Toadbridge's room. Faint signs on her eyes showed she had cried a bit but she sucked it up.

She clenches her left fist tightly ignoring the stinging pain. Who knew Toadbridge liked to torture students?

Alex stared down on her fist. It was a fresh scar with words written on it, _'I must not sleep in class'. _She went straight to the dungeons; Alex had already served her detention with McGonagall earlier. Saying the password, the wall slid to the side and she entered.

"Alex! How was detention with Toadbridge?" Blaise inquired, seeing his fellow Slytherin.

Alex put her hands behind her. "It was so boring. Well, I'm off to bed guys." She quickly strides out the room and up to her dorm room, knowing her friends would be asking question to why she was sleeping in early. She never slept early.

The next morning came; Alex – for the first time this year – woke up at 8. She glances at her side and sees Daphne still sleeping. Well she might as well come down to the Great Hall and eat.

In just thirty minutes, she found herself down at the Great Hall; people were surprised to find her awake early in the morning.

Alex sauntered over to her table, finding it empty. Man, was no one up on Friday mornings? She glances up sensing someone was coming over to her and it was her brother.

"Alex, I heard you got detention with Umbridge." He whispered.

"So?" said Alex, "I always get detention."

"I know, I know but…" Justin quickly grabbed left wrist and showed the back of her hand. There was the scar, you could barely read it but he could still read it. "I never thought Umbridge actually does this to punish students."

Alex grimaced, feeling the stinging pain and she pulled away. "How'd you know about the Blood Quill?"

"Max had detention with Umbridge twice." Justin informed his tone full of worry. "Hermione told me Harry got detention with Umbridge and they both have scars on the back of their hands. What Umbridge is doing is illegal."

Alex inwardly growled, Toadbridge hurting her little brother too? Oh hell no. "Justin, I'll handle her. I'll promise no more detention with Toadbridge. But how's Max?"

"Max is thinking ways for revenge actually."

"Really? Well, Justin, this is a nice chat, but I must get going." She quickly stood up from the table, and quickly strides out the Great Hall. Alex decided to make Toadbridge's life a living hell. Nobody mess with her little brother and gets away with it so fucking easily. Alex grinned as ideas formed in her devious little mind. Oh yeah, this is going to get ugly.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Banned Part 3__  
_

Alex immediately shot up from her table when Toadbridge dismissed the class for the day. But before she could even take another step, she heard her name being called by the Toad. _Shite! _She should have ditched this pathetic class called 'A Reading Class to Defend Yourself from Dark Arts without Using Wands'. Yeah. Fun.

"Miss Russo, please stay behind."

Alex clicked her tongue and sat back down. Daphne gave her apologetic look whilst Draco and Blaise shot her a worried look. Once the students cleared the classroom, Toadbridge walked over to her desk.

"Ahem. I am decreeing a rule to this school that dangerous students, such as you as not permitted to use magic." Toadbridge began, ignoring the protest from Alex.

"Are you deeming me dangerous?" Alex incredulously asked.

"Yes, I am." Toadbridge smiled smugly.

Alex scoffed, "I haven't done anything that is deemed dangerous!"

Toadbridge glared at her. "Yes you did. The potions blowup from last year, you are still re-stocking on those potions are you not? And then bringing a _half-breed_ into school grounds and destroying school property!" Her voice got more high pitch by the second.

Well, Alex couldn't argue about those but… "Half-breed? I didn't bring a half-breed to the school grounds!"

"On last Saturday you did. It was reported that you brought a _filthy_ half-breed—"

"That was on Hogsmeade! That's not even in school grounds!"

Toadbridge's body trembled. She didn't like it when a student talks back or even when a student is _right_. Raising up her wand, she casted, "_Silencio!_"

Alex continued to talk back but no noise came out. But at that point, Alex was only saying cuss words at that moment at her. Not like Toadbridge could hear her.

"Now, as I was saying, you are banned from using magic." Toadbridge quickly snatched Alex's wand from her bag. "And this too. You are forbidden from using magic unless further noted." She gave a satisfied look at Alex. "Run along now, Miss Russo."

Alex gave her a glare, one that could scare a 1st years easily. She stalked away even though she had the spell on her. As she reached outside the classroom, she found her friends patiently waiting for her.

"Alex, what happen?" Draco asked, noticing the furious look on her face.

Alex pointed to her mouth. Daphne knew what she was trying to do and took out her wand and did a counter spell. "Thanks Daph." They continued to walk down the hall to get much further away from Toadbridge's classroom.

"What happen?" Blaise said.

Alex let out a growl. "Fucking Toadbridge took my wand away!"

"That toad did what?" Draco hissed. "What for?"

"She deemed me dangerous, took my wand away and banned me from using magic on school grounds ever."

"She can't do that!" said Daphne. "How about you're other classes? You need the wand for Charms and Transfiguration, well not like you go to Transfiguration but still!"

Alex scowled. "I know. Fuck. I am so going to destroy that woman." Fuck. She was going to piss off Toadbridge. So bad. And make her insane to the point she has to go to St. Mungo's.

Her thin lips formed a grinned as her mind plotted for Toadbridge to go insane.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"Dumbledore!" A shrill voice shouted at him.

Dumbledore shot up, and before him was a furious DADA teacher and a grinning Slytherin student in his office. "What can I do for you, Dolores?" He calmly said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. His eyes twinkled, waiting what Alex had gotten to herself this time.

"Expel this girl immediately, Albus!" Umbridge demanded, stomping her little foot. "She has been destroying school property and just recently she just blew off a whole chunk of Hogwarts grounds off!"

Albus shifted his eyes at the Slytherin. "It was an accident sir. You see, I was doing a potion which I required my WAND and I haven't had the chance to inform Snape of it because I didn't know you needed a WAND for this type of potion."

Albus nodded, taking in the information then he shifted his attention at the fuming High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. "I'm afraid I can't expel her, Dolores. To be expelled from Hogwarts is either she kill someone or doing any Unforgivable Curses on the students or the faculty."

"Albus!" Umbridge shouted. "We must discipline this girl! I will not have this girl run amok in this school causing destruction!" Her face was literally pink as her pink outfit she is wearing.

The Headmaster nodded. "I agree. But all I can do for now, Miss Russo, you are suspended for two weeks. You will be sent home for two weeks and come back to Hogwarts."

Alex opened her mouth to protest. Shite. She didn't mean to go this far to get suspended. Man. Her dad is going to kill her. But she caught Dumbledore's twinkling eyes that could be saying, 'Just go with it and I'll explain later'.

"Fine… When do I leave?"

"Tonight, after dinner. You may pack and report back to my office immediately, Miss Russo."

Alex nodded at the information given. She turned her around and sneered at Toadbridge (unaware of it) and walked away.

Well, at least she gets two weeks off. Until, when the night came, Snape informed her,

"Even though you are suspended for two weeks, Miss Russo, don't mean you get away from the potions work."

Alex let out a groan.

"I will be sending the ingredients and you will be making it. I expect to be done with a specific days so I can pick it up." Snape then proceeded to walk away. He knew Alex couldn't protest against this. After all, she blew up his entire potion batches.

Blaise, Daphne and Draco stood there stunned.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to get you suspended." Daphne said.

Alex dismissingly said, "Meh, whatever. At least I have two weeks off."

"Not likely." Draco pointed out. "You still have to do Snape's potions."

Alex dryly sobbed. "Don't remind me that, Draco!" Her friends laughed at her. At least, part one of their plan to make Toadbridge insane is done. Now onto phase two…

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Are You Just In My Head?  
_

Alex bid farewell to her best friends, knowing phase two will work out without her.

"Message me on how it will go."

Blaise smirks. "Don't worry, we can do it. Besides, we got your little brother and the Weasley twins helping out."

"Don't forget Peeves." Daphne added.

Alex nodded; she gave her friends a hug and a tighter hug for Draco. Then she was off to the Dumbledore's office. Once there, the Headmaster cast a spell on her and next thing she knew, she was at the Russo Mansion at…. Rome or was it Italy?

Any who, her parents well her dad was informed that she was suspended but she was surprised that his dad didn't send a howler to her. Weird. He usually does but not this time.

Maybe Dumbledore planned this?

She shrugs, and decided she wanted to go outside. Despite it was night, outside of her mansion was illuminated by lamps and fireflies. Her father wasn't kidding on how beautiful the Russo garden can get at nighttime. And speaking of parents, she still hasn't been talking to her mom. Still… ignorant.

Alex let out sigh as she stepped outside to the backyard and took a deep air in then letting it all out. This year, wasn't definitely her year. Many things have been going bad ever since Voldemort came back with a body.

First, her ex-boyfriend died protecting her. She still felt guilty about that. Even though he told her not to feel guilty about it, but _hell_ it was hard trying not to feel guilty. The whole summer, she was succumbing to guilt; her mind would drift into what ifs.

Second, her other ex-boyfriend has either gone M.I.A. or dead. Alex didn't know which one, but she hope he was alive because of him; she was able to forget the guilt that had been succumbing her. Of course, after he went M.I.A. or something, she felt guilty. Twice as much guilt she ever felt in her whole life.

Alex rolled her eyes. This all started by a crazy maniac named 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' who won't admit his gayness. It's pretty obvious though but the best thing, she can drive him mad just for fun even though it was dangerous but ever since Cedric's death, she's been overly cautious around the maniac whenever she faces him.

She headed down to the gardens, to take in the garden at the night scene. It was beautiful how the garden reflects the lights against the fireflies and the lamp. Alex sighed.

"_Don't be so sad_."

Alex shot up. Who the? She scanned the area for an intruder. Wait. The Russo wards are very strong, no intruder could get pass it unless they knew how.

"_Don't feel guilty._"

Blood rushed to her brain. Mason! This was… "Mason?" She called out. She whirled around. No one. Was it just all in her head?

"_I'll see you soon, love._"

Alex felt a trickle of tear on her cheek. Fuck. Fuck. Where… is he?

Was she… just hallucinating it all? After all, she has been thinking what ifs in her mind for a very long time.

Feeling tired, she went back inside the mansion, and ordered an elf to prepare her food. Ah, the wonders of having an elf. At least she doesn't have to do chores! Haha

As she entered the living room, Alex didn't realize the presence in the room and when she did, she jumped in shock. "Oh god, Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing in my house?" Alex realizes that he had Fawkes on his right arm.

"It seems the High Inquisitor found out about the Dumbledore's Army that Harry Potter is leading." He mused, his eyes twinkling.

Alex stared at him. She still didn't understand why he was here.

"Umbridge tried to frame me for making an army to go against the minister." Dumbledore simply said, seeing the confuse face on Alex.

"Oh. So you apparated over here?" Alex asked and the old man nodded.

Albus also added, "I am here for another matter."

Alex took interest of this and sat down next to a nearest couch and sat across from the Headmaster. "Are you going to tell me why…?"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts nodded. "Yes. The reason Voldemort attacked Wiztech is to kidnap you, of course and also to steal something valuable to all the wizards in the American community."

"He stole something else?"

"Yes. The Transfer Machine… is what I believe you wizards call it." Albus said, "Voldemort wanted to use that Machine to take your magic abilities, he was quite interested in learning American magic."

"Wait, so that feeling of ripping out of me is when he tried to take my magic away?" The old man nodded. "But why didn't he succeed in doing it?"

"Your wizard magic is only passed on by family, blood related. A non-blood related family cannot have it unless you say the spell to give them a spell for a day but that's only temporary. Voldemort realized this and thus destroyed the machine in the process out of frustration."

Alex leaned back. The Transfer Machine was destroyed? She felt relief, not having to worry about the wizard competition against her brothers. "At least… I don't have to worry about the wizard competition anymore."

Dumbledore faintly smiled. He had heard rumors how the wizard competition tore families apart. "Actually, the wizard council in America already declared not to have wizards to do the competition. After all, only a few wizards exist in America now."

The Slytherin's mouth formed an 'o'. That's right, there wasn't that much wizards because of _Morty_ and the massacre at WizTech years ago.

"It's good thing. This… wizard competition is very stupid. I don't ever want to lose my relationship with my brothers if any either of us had won." Alex muttered under her breath, thinking what if she had won the competition and Justin just stopped talking to her all together. Or worse, she might take this the bad way and stop talking to her brothers. Ugh!

At least… the Transfer Machine was destroyed.

At least… she gets to keep her magic. She couldn't live without it that's for sure.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Gotta Love Your Magic  
_

Two weeks past in a blur, Alex was in paradise. She didn't move or budge from her bed unless she needed to and would sometimes spend her days watching TV. Yup. That what she did for her whole two weeks.

After the talk she had with the Headmaster, she was ordered to stay at the Russo Mansion. She wasn't even allowed to go outside, even to the Muggle community which totally sucked. She could have been shopping but oh well, good thing there was a TV.

Other than that, she was stuck doing potions at nighttime then Snape would come once or twice a week to pick it up. It totally sucks but it kept her productive day going.

When her two weeks was up, Professor Snape had picked her up and they both use the portkey to Hogwarts. Once she arrived there, she was horrified to know that Umbridge was made Headmistress. Great. Her life is going to be a living hell.

The first thing Toadbridge told Alex, "One explosion in this school, you are expelled from this school, forever!"

Alex stared at her. Did that Toad just shrill at her? "Sure." Was her simple reply and she made her way to the Slytherin pit. All she wanted to do was sleep actually and possibly create havoc around school tomorrow without getting caught or expelled.

The next day, she found herself plotting with Peeves. Apparently Toadbridge did something to piss the poltergeist off and now he was seeking revenge. The best way to plan revenge, ask Alex Russo. She was good at plotting revenge since it always worked out in the end somehow.

Too bad Alex didn't partake on the revenge. She didn't want to be expelled and Dumbledore wasn't here to protect her from this Toad.

One night, as she was hanging out with her best friends in the common room, a 2nd year Slytherin came in to inform her, "Um. Alex? Someone outside is asking for you."

Alex looked at her friends who shrugged and decided to go outside to check it out. She was surprised to see the Golden Boy. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry quickly snatch the wrist of Alex and began to drag her. "C'mon, it's about Max. He came in the common room and he won't come up to his dormitory to sleep." That made the Slytherin to begin running.

She couldn't help but think to worry about her little brother. If anything happens to him, Merlin…

It took them a few minutes to reach the Gryffindor common room, Justin was already there shaking Max out of his stance. A sudden chill ran back onto her spine, Alex shuddered. She never seen her brother so… frighten and shaken.

Alex glared at the other Gryffindors, indicating they should give them some privacy and they scurried away into their dormitories or went outside. "What happen to Max?" She asked to no one in particular.

Ron spoke up, "He came in here just a few minutes ago, and he sat down but he couldn't stop shaking."

Justin's face hardened then he gazed back at his little brother. He hated to see his younger brother like this, he never saw him so shaken and scared. It was so… unlike him. As he continued to look at his brother, his eyes trailed down to the back of his hands, noticing scars, the same scars that Alex and Harry had on their hand.

But Max, he had many scars on it. Justin quickly grabbed Max's hand. He could barely see the words bloodily written on it. "Hermione, do you know how many times Max receive detention from Umbridge?"

Hermione shook her head, why this was— "Oh my god!" She reached for Max's hand, the scars!

Alex, Ron and Harry gasp. "Merlin, look at it. The words are all scrambled on his back hand, leaving no clear space of his skin. Even on his other hand." Ron stated. It was bad; Max's whole hands were swollen because of it since words were overwritten with other words.

If only there was spell to view Max's memory…

Alex eyes widened in realization then she reached for her pocket and took out a unfamiliar wand to the Gryffindors, a red rod with a glass orb at the tip.

"What are you planning to do?" Justin demanded, noticing the wand.

"I'm planning to get rid of these scars. It's hideous and looks icky." Alex disgustingly said. "_These scars on my brother's hand are disgusting and icky, make them go back to the way they were before!_" She made a simple wave, the glass orb glowed white and the scars on Max's hands disappeared. Then for some reason, she suddenly felt weak, as if all her magic was drained completely. Empty, feeling like... mortal. A

Hermione gasped. "I knew it! Is that the same magic you use on the dragon at the 1st task in fourth year?"

Ron and Harry stood there in awe. What kind of spell was that?

"Yeah. Our magic is American." Justin said, and then he turns to his sister. "Is that all you were planning to do?"

"Well, do you remember the spell for viewing a memory?" Alex sheepishly inquired. She knew at once time she read it on Justin's notes but she doesn't remember it that much. On the other hand, she feels like she can't cast anymore American magic.

Justin nodded, "But I won't be able to cast it for a long time. I need the whole wizard power to view a whole day worth of memories."

Hermione still processing information that the Russo siblings were American wizards, she only read one book on them since it was the only available at the library. She managed to snap out and suggested, "What about the past hour?"

Justin nodded, he didn't take out his wand but he used his hands to wave and chanted, "_Recordatio 1 hour ago_." His index finger glowed a brightly blue. Then a cloud appeared on top of Max's head and there it shown moving pictures as if it was a movie projection.

The Golden Trio watched in awe, watching the moving pictures as if it was Muggle thing. Harry and Hermione thought it was like watching TV but more close-up and bigger and floating! Ron thought it was just cool, he wished he could learn that kind of spell.

"What-What the fuck?" Alex gritted her teeth, her hands trembling. She couldn't believe it! On the cloud projection it showed Toadbridge casting _Crucio_ at her little brother.

Justin glared at the cloud, he too was trembling. Oh this woman was going to get it. He snapped his fingers and the cloud disappeared into thin air. "Alex, she… she used one of the Unforgivable curses on our brother!"

Alex said nothing. Her hands' trembling was the response.

Hermione spoke up, shakily. She couldn't still believe that the DADA teacher did that to a third year no less! "You… guys could sue her! You have all the evidence you need!"

"Yeah! She's going to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban!" Ron added.

"NO!" Alex shouted, her voice shaking. "No! I'm going to do something that she'll ever regret doing this to my little brother." She gritted her teeth. "I'm going to make her regret." She glances at her little brother, staring off to space. He was freaking traumatize all thanks to that Toadbridge.

Harry stared at the Slytherin warily. He had never seen her so angry before. The cool, collected, chill girl had dissipated into a angry little girl seeking revenge.

"What are you planning to do?" Hermione squeaked out. She was curious to what Alex was going to do.

Alex grinned maliciously. "Don't worry about, 'Mione."

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Two months had passed since the incident. Hogwarts was in a bit of a chaos. Why? Peeves. He was destroying every inch of the castle, and hell, Umbridge couldn't do anything to him. She couldn't even make Bloody Baron to stop Peeves.

No one was listening to her, the Headmistress of Hogwarts!

But Peeves wasn't the only one creating chaos, also George, Fred and Alex. Umbridge hadn't suspected Alex one bit ever since the chaos started since Toadbridge has been seeing what Peeves been doing.

All the chaos that was created, the blame all went to Peeves. This was a good thing for Alex, since she was one destruction away from being expelled. So she had to be cautious from now on.

Her brother was fine after he was _Crucio_'d by Umbridge. The next day, he was fine as if he didn't remember what had happen the other night but Max had to refrain himself from pranking. It was obvious that he was still frightened.

Spring time finally came to Hogwarts but it was still a bit chilly at times. The night had taken over and Alex Russo was walking down the hallway from one of her ditching spots. She was surprised that Toadbridge hasn't found her ditching spot yet. As she walked down the hallways, she felt other cold hands grabbed her wrist. She tried to struggle out and to see the face who just grabbed her then she saw a glimpse of dark hair and glasses. Oh.

"You better have a reason to scare me like that." Alex darkly said. She was obviously not pleased that she was scared like that.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But I need your help. We're going to break into Umbridge's office."

"Toadbridge's office? Why? Planning to place a explosive in there and get her killed?" She joked.

The Golden Boy frowned. "I'm not a killer, Alex."

"Really? Why is Voldermorty after you?" Alex retorted but smiled ignoring the Gryffindor's scowling. "So, why you breaking into Toadbridge's office?"

Harry looked around then he leaned closer to her ear. "I had another vision. Sirius was being attack at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. I… I need to go and check it out. I have to find him."

"And you're asking me…"

"Don't you want your wand back?" Harry smirked when he sees Alex slowly nod. Well that got her hooked.

!-!

"Calm down."

"You're a horrible pick-locker, Potter. Just use _Alohamora!_"

"Alex, did you listen to me earlier? It has an anti-magic on the lock."

A push, groan and a 'What the hell?' "_Lockus Unlockus!_" A click was heard and the door automatically opened. Alex grinned widely at the Gryffindor.

"Gotta love your magic, Alex." Harry muttered as he entered the office cautiously, expecting some intruder jinx. Seeing that it was safe to roam, he immediately went straight to the fireplace. As he was getting floo powder, the door flew open revealing a very angry toad and a bunch of mix house mates behind her. The Squad had hostages also which consisted of Max, Justin, Hermione, Ron and Daphne.

"What do you think you're doing in my classroom, Mr. Potter and Miss Russo?" Toadbridge yelled on top of her lungs. Her voice was trembling in anger. "Miss Russo, just because you are frozen doesn't mean I can't see you." She sneered, watching as Alex slightly moves her arm to her waist.

"Miss Russo!" Toadbridge snapped. Alex clicked her tongue then moved to glare at the DADA teacher. "You are hereby expelled from this school, Miss Russo!" She announced, her head held high.

"What? I haven't even set one explosion in school!"

"You broke into my office." Toadbridge sternly said. She moves her attention to the Gryffindor holding a floo powder bag. "The Ministry should have expelled you!"

Harry glowered at her, but said nothing.

"I should have sent more dementors after you!" Toadbridge said, her hands trembling a bit.

"Wait, you were the one who sent the dementors after me?" Harry said, "Why?"

Toadbridge smiled but never answered. "For this punishment…" She moves up to her desk and puts down a picture frame. "I'll have to use proper punishment on you." She snaps her wand and more Hufflepuff students move to hold Harry from behind. Toadbridge takes out her wand, and points it at Harry. "_Cru—"_

Nobody knew what happen, but Toadbridge hit the ground the instant before she could finish the words. Everybody froze; they didn't know what to do but the Hufflepuff's let go of their hostages, apologized and left the room. They had no reason to hold them hostages since Toadbridge hit the floor.

"Whoa! What happen to the toad?" Ron incredulously asked, staring down at the fainted Headmistress.

Justin glances to his sister. "Fainting spell?"

"Yeah, part of my plan." Alex warily grinned, as if she going to faint. She muttered another spell and another which made Toadbridge disappeared. Justin and Hermione spoke up inquiring what she had done. "Don't worry about it now, let's go!" She said weakly, hoping that no one could notice that she was in her weak moments.

Harry nodded, he motioned his hands to grab a handful of floo powder but saw the blonde Slytherin standing there. "Is she coming with us?" He asked warily to Alex.

Daphne glared at him, "How rude, Potter. I'm right here and yes I'm coming. Don't worry; this will be our little secret." She smirked as Potter frowned. Alex gave him a assuring nod and he let out a sigh. Looks like Greengrass is going.

It can't be that bad could it?

_[x-x-x-x]_

___Prophecy__  
_

"Potter, pray tell where we going?"

Harry sneakily walked around with the others followed behind him. He had ignored Daphne's question since they were almost there. When they reached the door leading to the Department of Mysteries, all of them except Daphne gasped in shock on how big it was.

"Har— Potter are you looking for your prophecy?" Daphne said, warily.

Harry glanced at the blonde. "Yeah, what's wrong with searching my prophecy?"

Daphne scanned the area. She has been here before with her father, she remembered every inch of this area. "C'mon, I think… I know where it is."

Alex stares at her best friend. "You've been here before, Daph?"

"Yeah, loads of time. My father use to work here until he began doing international business for the Ministry." The blonde Slytherin replied, taking the lead of the group.

They cautiously walked straight, passing tons of magic balls which contained prophecies but after a few minutes, Daphne abruptly stopped and at the nearest ball on the shelf. On the ball, a label was stuck there which said 'S.P.T. to A.P.W.R.D Dark Lord and Harry Potter.'

"There, Potter, reach for it." Daphne pointed at the yellow label with the prophecy with it.

Harry nodded, seeing the label clearer now. He was able to reach for it easily. Everything fell quiet, between each of them wondering if Harry was going to read the prophecy.

"Harry?" said Alex, staring at the Gryffindor weirdly. "Are you…?"

He shook his head. "Let's get out of here! We have to save Sirius." Harry announced, and then began making his way to the entrance. But there was a flash of darkness appeared before them, revealing a Death Eater.

"Give us the prophecy, Potter!" Bellatrix demanded, she held out her hand. Her twisted smiled became crooked and her eyes glinting evilly at him.

Another Death Eater Apparated on their left, revealing a very platinum blond man with a sneer on his face. "Be a good boy, Potter and hand it to me." Lucius Malfoy said holding his cane quite tightly. He glances at the female Russo and gave her a stern look. More Death Eaters Apparated in, blocking their way to escape from left to right and behind them.

"Tell me where's Sirius!" Harry demanded, gripping on the prophecy tightly. He's not planning to hand it over till he was given the information where his Godfather was at.

Several Death Eater's laugh, some of them mimicking him on how he demanded it.

"Just give us the prophecy, Potter and we will release your beloved Godfather." Malfoy compromised.

Alex glared at him. She grabbed Harry's arm and gripped it tightly. "Harry, they're lying! Sirius isn't here."

Harry gulped. No. He should be here! That vision… the vision…

More Death Eater's laugh. "Oh look, it our old prisoner." One of them sneered.

Alex scowled. "Shut up, Nott! _Attero!_" A silvery mist shot out from her wand and hit Nott. He landed on the floor, squirming as if in pain.

The Death Eaters withdrew their wands to attack but Malfoy halted them, "Stop it you insolent idiots! We can't have Potter killed just yet!"

Bellatrix let out a low growl then proceeded to shout, "Accio Pro—"

"_Protego!_" Harry said, before Bellatrix even finished saying that spell.

Justin raised his hand in the sky, "_Articulus Caecus_." His index finger glowed black and the room was engulfed in screams.

"ARGH! I CAN'T SEE!"

"WHAT KIND OF SPELL IS THIS?"

Harry casted, "_Expellarimus_!" He shoots it towards Bellatrix who has trying to cure her blindness. She flew back against the floor. "Let's go!" He yelled and sprinted towards the door where they came from. They had to get out of here.

As Alex was running, all she thought was getting out here and possibly trying to get Mr. Mal—

"_Save me, Alex." _

Alex abruptly halted and spun her head to the side. That voice!

"Alex! What are you doing?" Justin yelled at her. He also separates from the group and ran back to grab her wrist. "Let's go! That spell can wear out in any minute!"

The middle Russo tried to wiggle out, "No! Justin! _He's _here! I… I just heard his voice!"

"Those Death Eaters might be playing tricks on you! Let's go!" Eventually, Justin was able to dragged her and catch up with the others.

But once he reached them, Harry was barely opening the door to get out of here and they all rushed in.

They all scanned the room for a way out. Well this isn't… the place where they came from. What caught the most of their attention was the veiled archway.

"Potter, you led us out the wrong way." Daphne warily said, eyeing the veiled archway.

"Well, this is just great." Alex breathed out. She looks around too, it was nothing but rocky terrains here and they didn't know how to get out of here since the door they came out from was gone.

Suddenly, loud screams and flashes of darkness appeared. Harry panic and whirled around to see his friends all gone. Each Death Eaters held them hostage.

"Potter, I won't ask you again," Bellatrix growled she held out her hand. "Give me the damn prophecy, brat!"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_A Slytherin Has A Heart  
_

Alex held her breathe as she felt a quick strong grip of hands slither around her waist and felt a cold mahogany wood against her right temple.

She felt that sudden tight pressure and she appeared on top of the rocks.

Alex tried to wiggle out but the Death Eater's grip was strong. She tried to sneak a peek around and notice her others friends were all held hostages and Harry was left alone in the middle of room with Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Let go, you shite faced Death Eater!" Alex growled, wiggling out one more time.

"Hold it Princess."

Alex froze, her whole body became immobile. Wh… It couldn't be. She tried to glance up but only saw the mask of the Death Eater but behind that mask she could faintly see a smirk.

"Mason!" She breathes out, recognizing the smirk from anywhere.

The grip around her tightens. Silence. No answer.

"Mason, I thought… I thought Voldemort killed you that night!"

"He killed one of his Death Eaters to trick you into thinking I was dead." He murmured softly.

Alex let a little bit of tears fall. She was so relief, that he was alive.

Mason notices that necklace around her and it was faintly glowing. He smiled sadly to himself, glad to know that Alex, just a little bit that she still love him but… it's never going to last.

The Death Eater opened his mouth to say something, but he heard a loud scream,

"THAT BOY IS FREE!"

Alex perked up to notice that Max was free and had turned the Death Eater into a guinea pig.

"I'mma name you BOBBY!" Max declared loudly, holding the guinea pig with a mini Death Eater costume.

Then everything became a blur, the Death Eater who was holding her tightly whispered something which made Alex widened her eyes in shock and then saw a couple of white Apparition coming in.

The tight grip around her was gone and Mason had Apparated out to fight with the intruders.

She shook her head, shoving the new piece of information in the back of her mind. She didn't need to think about that now.

"_Protego!_" She shouted, shielding herself from the red shot aiming at her. She fired back with, "_Ventus!_" A mini whirlwind appeared and it flew the Death Eater away. Alex looked around if any of them were safe.

The Order of the Phoenix was here, battling the other Death Eaters. Daphne, Harry, and Sirius were too busy handling Malfoy and another Death Eater. Sirius and Malfoy was having a serious duel, exchanging spells causing a stalemate for both of them. Daphne and Harry were handling another Death Eater.

She whips her head to the side and sees her little brother fighting along side with Hermione. But Max, he was just simply casting the guinea pig spell to all of the Death Eaters. Perhaps, he is really making a guinea pig army… guinea pig Death Eater army. Alex snorted at the thought of that.

To the other side were Justin and Ron handling some on coming spells coming their way? Well they had it under control.

Alex heard a few screams, and saw that Dumbledore, in all of his might and glory came gliding down and began to duel with the Death Eaters. Of course, some of them who noticed them scrambled out of the place saving their own hide from Dumbledore.

"Is that all you can do, Bella?" Sirius sneered, laughing at her. Alex noticed he took out Malfoy and Harry and Daphne just had finished the Death Eater.

Bellatrix growled lowly. "You imbecile!" She flicks her wand again, a jet of green coming out of it.

Everything happened to fast for Alex. She panic, _Aveda Kedavra!_ Sirius is going— then all Alex saw a blur of blonde pushed the framed murderer to the floor and Daphne was just mere meters of touching the deathly green spell. Harry had also dropped the prophecy in shock and it all broke into pieces.

Alex quickly took out her other wand and pointed it at Lestrange "_Two minute __Deporto Magus!"_ Her glass orb glowed orange. Alex suddenly felt a rush of her magic, her American magic weaken. _Shite! _

Bellatrix noticed she was hit and sneered, "_Aveda Kedavra!_" But nothing came out from her wand. Again. "_Aveda Kedavra!_" She glares at her and snarls, "What did you DO to me YOU BRAT?"

Alex weakly smirked. "I took away your magic for only a moment." She said. "_Expelliarmus!" _A jet of red light shot her square in the chest and she flew back. Then Alex made her way to Harry, Sirius and Daphne.

Oh crap, why is… she motionless?

As she neared, Sirius had Daphne up bridal style. "What- What happen?"

Harry answered stammering, "Green…Daphne, she pushed Sirius down but… I don't know if she got hit! She barely missed it!"

Sirius used two fingers and laid it against the Slytherin's neck to check her pulse. He felt a slight pulse. "She's alive but barely! Her heart is beating really slowly! We have to take her to St. Mungo's."

Harry's face was still pale. He didn't know why, but he really owed the Slytherin. Who knew the blonde Slytherin had a heart to save people? "She actually saved… Sirius." He muttered, the realization finally hitting him.

Another white flash appeared showing Lupin. "Merlin, Sirius! Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Can you believe it, this bloody Slytherin saved my life." said Sirius, chuckling, not able to believe it just yet.

Lupin also chuckled, "I never thought the day Sirius would owe his life to a bloody Slytherin." He smiled wryly.

Sirius also smiled, "Alex, Harry, I'm going – Hey! What the bloody hell did they run off too?" He scanned the area, seeing the most of things had calmed down and most of the Death Eaters were caught. He turned to his side, where Malfoy was laying and sees it missing also. "Crap! Malfoy is missing!"

"Bellatrix and one other unidentified Death Eater escaped too." Lupin stated, with a sigh. He actually wanted all the Death Eaters to be caught, especially the big supports, Malfoy and Lestrange.

!-!

Alex was surprised to remember the hallway which Harry went through. While Sirius was talking to Lupin of what had happen, she noticed that Harry ran away chasing after Bellatrix for some reason then she sneakily helped a certain blonde out of this place.

They were even. After all, she did owe her life to that man.

As she got closer to a room, the entrance of the Ministry of Magic, they were some lights flashing brightly it was intense! It was like a light show in there.

Then she heard a familiar voice, "Death? I have already overcome Death, Dumbledore!" The voice cackled madly.

_Morty._ Alex sneaked a peek and saw a shot of green light heading towards Dumbledore which he blocked it with a silvery mist.

"Not quite yet," Dumbledore calmly said, as he chanted another spell towards _Morty. _

Another flash of green headed the Headmaster's way which he deflected it easily as if it was nothing.

"Really, _Morty?_ _Aveda Kedavra_? Isn't that a bit overused?" Alex loudly said. She stepped into the hallway cautiously, her right hand gripping her 12½ rosewood wand with a core of a phoenix feather.

"No, Alex! Get out of here!" Harry yelled, motioning her to leave. "He'll kill you!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously when he saw the Slytherin coming in. "You son of an arse! I still can't get the smell of the gelatin of me!" He snarled. "My Death Eaters had to eat me out!"

Alex disgustedly stares at him. "Ew, Eat you out? You make it sound like you forced them to give you a bl–"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"They could have burn the gelatin that could have been easier."

"Does it look like I want burn marks on my skin?"

The Slytherin looked at the Dark Lord, up and down. "You already have dead skin! Who cares if you have burn marks on your DEAD skin!"

Voldemort gave her a horrified look. He quickly glances at his skin then back to Alex, "Fuck you Russo!"

"Wouldn't that be considered cheating on Jason Richback?" Alex joked which made the Dark Lord growled deeply.

"_Aveda Kedavra!_"

Alex was about to cast something back but she felt a sudden push and then she was flew back where Potter was hiding at.

"Alex, please let me handle the situation." Dumbledore sternly said, returning his attention to the Dark Lord.

And then suddenly, the Dark Lord did something fantastic, he chanted another spell other than the Killing Curse! The Dark Lord created a blast of cursed fire which took a shape of a snake and he aimed at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore counter jinx it with a water spell and when the water met the cursed fire, it created a big explosion and mist was created. The explosions cause all of the windows to break.

"_Ventus!_" The Headmaster chanted and the whirlwind appeared making the mist going away. The Dark Lord was standing there, with a huge smug smile plastered on his face.

"Hah! I told you I know some spells more than this old hag here!" Voldemort sneered at Alex.

She rolled her eyes, "Boo! That was boring! Dumbledore casted three spells and you only casted two. So he knows more than you!"

Voldemort spluttered aiming his wand at Alex but before _Morty _could say a spell, Alex quickly says one.

"_Russo Repeto Magus_." Alex waved her hand and her index finger glowed. She suddenly felt replenish but not that much.

Voldemort growled, feeling the sudden exhaustion overcoming his body. He just had realize that Alex took back some of it back but not the whole thing. He then glances up to see the Minister of Magic with a shock expression on his face. Voldemort gave one final glare and before he Apparated out, he heard,

"Have fun shagging Jason Richback, _Tom!_"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Family  
_

Two weeks only passed from that fated day at the Ministry of Magic. Two weeks that Daphne Greengrass was taken in at St. Mungo's. Two weeks since Dumbledore finally took his spot again as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Now that two weeks was finally up, Daphne Greengrass was finally able to go back to school. First thing she did was go back to the Slytherin girls' dormitory without getting notice and get some shut eye.

But Alex, her best friend caught her before she could even get to the bed and she was bombarded with questions.

"Apparently some idiot Death Eater shot me a spell to cause my lungs to flatten after I pushed Sirius down and down with him." Daphne explained, remembering the feeling of her lungs failing on her. "Black was able to get me down to St. Mungo's in time, well, Professor Lupin got me there actually. I was in my near-death, since Sirius didn't check if I was breathing or not."

Alex couldn't help but laugh, "So, why did you save Sirius, hmm, Daph?" She teased.

"Shut up, Alex, I didn't save Black because of Potter." Daphne sneered, glaring at the snickering brunette.

Alex grinned widely. "I didn't mention anything about Potter…"

The Greengrass Heiress realize her mistake and cursed something under her breathe. She mumbled something under her breath which caused Alex to ask her to repeat it again.

"I said, I notice how Potter talks about Black like he has some family left. It'd be kind of sad to see family-less again."

Alex snickered. "Are you sure you don't like Potter?"

Daphne grimaced. "No. I'm pretty sure he likes you, though."

The brunette tilts her head. "Huh, I never realized." She tried to keep herself from blushing. Harry... is a good friend. She never really thought if she ever liked him or not but she knew she had a little liking of him.

The blonde stared at her best friend in disbelief. "You're kidding right? You didn't realize it?"

Alex smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "Pfft. I barely notice things Daphne; unless it was something mischievous looking I could take to my advantage."

"Yes, poking dead bodies with sticks. How mischievous is that?" Daphne dryly said.

"Hey! You don't have to be so sarcastic about it!" Alex pouted. "Besides, I'm going to make a career out of that!"

"Yeah right! It's like the day when Longbottom somehow got the job as a Minister of Magic."

Alex nodded, pondering on some thoughts. "He's very easy to manipulate if I want to reach my goal."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_What Happen to Toadbridge?  
_

"We would like to thank you for investing into our business and helping out on our products!" The Weasley twins said, showing gratitude.

"No problem! Just owl me if you need anything."

"We're opening our shop later this summer! And we would like you to visit!"

"Really? Owl me so I can go to your guys' first opening of your shop."

"Sure thing, Alex!" Fred and George said, grinning identically. They saluted a farewell to her as she went to her find her friends.

It only took her a few minutes to find the compartment consisting of her Slytherin best friends, Draco, Blaise and Daphne.

As Alex slid the door open and sat down next to Daphne.

"I still don't understand how you ended up at St. Mungo's, Daph." said Draco.

"Alex was working on a potion and she blew it up! Something happen to me and I had to go to St. Mungo's." Daphne explained again for the umpteenth time. "Right Alex?"

"Huh?" A nudge. "— Oh! Yeah. Ask… Ask Snape about it." Alex unsurely said, avoiding eye contacts from everyone.

Blaise and Draco never knew where they went on that one night, but Alex knew Blaise would know soon and Draco too over the summer…

The dark-skinned Slytherin suspiciously stared at the girls but decided to change the subject. There was something that was bothering him. "You guys know anything on Toadbridge."

"Oh! I totally forgot about that her." Alex said, barely remembering what she had done to Toadbridge.

Daphne's expression lit up. "Oh my god. You'll never guess where I saw Toadbridge!"

Draco perked up. "Where?"

"St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward!"

"No way!"

"How the bloody hell did she manage to get there?" Blaise incredulously asks. It was unbelievable for a woman like Umbridge was in a Psychiatric Ward.

Daphne simply shrugged, not knowing the answer. But she glances up at Alex whose face was plastered with a amuse grin.

"What did you do to her?" Daphne slowly asks. Draco and Blaise too, turned their attention on their mischievous friend.

"I casted a spell to make her look like a half-breed toad but only to her eyes only. Like when she stares at herself in the mirror, all she sees is a half-breed toad but to everyone else, she's just a normal… human, well barely." Alex snickered, as she crossed her arms.

"Wow. You weren't kidding on this revenge thing." said Blaise.

"Half-breed toad," Draco mused, smiling a bit. "That does seem to fit her anyways."

Daphne snorted. "She already looks like one!" The compartment was erupted into fits of laughter.

When it soon died, they were in another conversation about Thestrals for some reason. Alex glances down on her necklace and noticed it was softly glowing, as if the light was going to go out soon. She couldn't shake off the feeing that something bad was going to happen next year.

Alex looks up to Draco. She wondered if he knew any of his father's actions when he's out and about doing missions for Voldemort. Then again, Draco never cared, as long he didn't get involved.

_"Why the bloody hell would I want a horrid tattoo on my arm." Draco says disgustingly. "I'd rather have the Gryffindor's symbol than that piece of skull and snake shite." _

_"Calm down. I was just wondering." Alex said. "What if you were forced to?" _

_Draco stayed silent. "I'll run away to America, away from him and that half-blood freak."_

Alex was brought back to reality when she felt a nudge on her stomach. She groaned in pain then glared at Daphne.

"What was that for?"

Blaise grinned. "So, this summer, my mansion for the whole summer? My parents are gone for the whole summer…" He sang the last sentence.

"Sure." Draco piped up.

"Sounds awesome." Daphne replies, a smirk plastered on her face, thinking of the endless parties at the mansion.

Alex grins as she sees three heads looking at her, waiting for a response. "I'm down."

* * *

Sorry it took so long! D: I was... procrastinating to write since I had the ideas in my head but I was too lazy to type it. But. 6th year will come soon. I'm deciding to write it like drabbles like these and put it into one chapter or just write it regularly... IDK yet. So. Yeah. It might take me a while to finish the sixth year so, you can enjoy that other story I posted :]

Mason will be back |: What did Alex and Dumbledore talk about? and more unexpected pairing to come. Seriously |8 And what else... Harry/Alex or Alex/Draco? (its all up to you guys who you want Alex to be with)

And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! :)

Please Review! It makes me happy :D


	7. Year 6

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

**6TH YEAR**

Lucius Malfoy paled at the response of his slim, very beautiful blond hair wife.

"Narcissa! Do you know what you are purposing here?" Lucius hissed.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black merely smiled and crosses her arms against her chest. "I very well know what I'm purposing here, dear husband."

The Malfoy Lord paled, if it was possible to be paler than what he is, but he kept a frighten expression. A million of things were running through this mind right now.

Does he have the guts to do it? He glances at his wife who in turn nodded at him. Her mind was already made up; she didn't want to be in any part of this anymore. He could see it in her eyes.

Narcissa softly touches his shoulders and grips it lightly. "This is for Draco's safety, Lucius. I don't want my son to be involved." Then she added, "Look at my horrid sister. She's been punished by the Dark Lord ever since she failed to retrieve the prophecy from Potter!"

Lucius numbly nodded. He was surprised that the Dark Lord himself didn't assign this mission to him, Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lords second right hand man. He was relieved of the aftermath at the Department of Mysteries when they were unable to retrieve it. Lestrange received the whole punishment of this.

"I'll think about it." The Malfoy Lord announced. "If… something else happen, I'll send you and Draco far away from here."

Narcissa growled then she gripped her husbands shoulder tightly. "No. I will not leave you here, Lucius. Just send Draco."

Then gray eyes met blue eyes staring into each other as if they could read each other's soul. Lucius broke away as he felt a sudden piercing pain on his right hand. Narcissa gave him a worried look.

"The Dark Lord is calling…" He stated simply and he nodded at his wife then Apparated away.

Narcissa stood there in the middle of the Malfoy library. She only hoped her husband turn out fine after this.

Meanwhile, about… let's say, 500 miles away. A three-story gray limestone mansion was of right now the life of the party.

Slytherins' alike are partying as if they never partied before. Half – well most of them are already pissed in just a few minutes. Add to that, they were also entertainment, such as music and a Muggle T.V. that a certain Slytherin managed to smuggle in.

Sure, most Slytherins detest Muggles' but damn they sure have great technology. Such as this T.V. that is playing a movie called, '_Superbad_'. It wasn't a British movie but it was damn good American movie.

Alex Russo stood up abruptly from her seat. She was getting tired of watching the movie which she watched so many times. As she stood, she walked away to find her friends. By the mahogany spiral staircase, she found Daphne Greengrass being snog the daylights out of her by Theodore Nott.

Huh… that's weird. She didn't think Nott was Daphne's type.

Didn't feel like interrupting their… pleasure moment, she continued on. The mansion was big but she didn't think there was so many damn Slytherins here. Oh wait, is that a Ravenclaw? She squint her eyes and recognizes the Ravenclaw as Anthony Goldstein. Alex shrugs and made her way to the kitchen but stopped in front of the door. The faint noises on the other door sickened her.

Oh Merlin's beard, she's never going to see the kitchen the same way ever again. Freakin' Blaise...

Alex then made her way to the backyard. Some people were here to snog but one person caught her attention. She strutted over to the table and sat down across from him.

"I'm surprised you're not pissed." Draco Malfoy drawled as he watches Alex sitting down. He arched an eyebrow quizzically at her.

Alex snorted. "I didn't feel like it. We've been partying five days in a row and I still have a hangover since day one!" She complained, grumbling some coherent words under her breath.

The Malfoy Heir chuckled. Then he ran his pale hand through his platinum locks. He didn't gel them back anymore. He didn't care about his hair since he still looks good (in his opinion and a bunch of other girls…). "And you're not using the hangover spell…?"

"I did! But it doesn't have an effect anymore." The brunette explained. She crossed her arms against her chest as she huffed.

Malfoy chuckled again. "Silly, Alex…" Again, he ran his hand through his locks. He then glances to his left as if he saw something interesting.

Alex followed his gaze and noticed he was just staring. She could see that he was distracted by something and his stormy gray eyes show it. "Dray, are you ok?"

The platinum still continued to gaze to his left. "Yeah, just… peachy." He clenches his fist tightly as his thoughts loom over to yesterday's events. The letter he received from his father was still bothering him and he didn't tell his friends about it.

Alex took noted this that Draco just wanted to be left alone. She abruptly stood up and then proceeding to leave her friend. She took a step and a cold hand quickly grabs hold of her wrist. Then Draco appeared right next to her.

"C'mon, let's have fun." Draco said, smiling slyly.

Alex blushed and wandered if Draco knew he was still holding her hand. "Er. Well let's go." She let herself being drag by her best friend into the life of the party.

* * *

"—if it ever comes to that, you must do that." Dumbledore sternly said, hoping that Miss Russo would remember this later in the year, if it was possible for her to remember something for so long.

Alex suddenly felt the rush of cold tingling on her spine. No. She couldn't do that if it ever comes to that… she would never…

"Understand, Alex?" The Headmaster said, interrupting Alex's train of thoughts.

"Professor… are you sure there isn't anyway I could do something about _it_?" Alex inquired, hoping there was.

The old Headmaster shook his head and he was glad that Alex cared for his old life. "Do not worry about it, Alex. I brought this to myself." He places his hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "Now, let's bring you back to Diagon Alley! I heard that Mr. Malfoy is quite an impatient man." He gleefully said, his eyes twinkling.

Alex chuckled and nodded. She knew it was true that Draco was an impatient person. Then, she closed her eyes when Dumbledore Apparated out of the secret place and into the heart of Diagon Alley.

"Thanks, Professor!"

"No, thank you Alex." Dumbledore clarified and before Alex could reply, he disappeared with a smile.

The Slytherin sighed as soon the Headmaster was out of sight. She expected to see Draco by the Quidditch store waiting for her; instead it was Blaise. He leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes snapped open when (somehow) he felt the presence of a best friend.

"Alex!" Blaise struts towards her. "Took you long enough. What did the Headmaster want with you?"

Alex shrugs. "Nothing. We talked about my banned classes…" She grinned then quickly changed the subject before the dark-skinned Slytherin could ask for more question. The brunette looked around. "Are you done getting your supplies and where the hell are Daphne and Draco?"

"I just finished getting my school supplies earlier than I expected." Blaise explained and continued, "Daphne is with her little sister, Astoria. She probably is helping her to buy her school supplies also. Mrs. Malfoy showed up to go shopping with Draco. He should be done soon."

The brunette nodded. "Well, I haven't finish get—"

"Don't worry, Lexy. I got you covered." Blaise informed. "You'd probably be too lazy to do it when you come back."

Alex grins. "Thanks, Blaise. Have I told you're the best?" She hugs him tightly.

"Yes. A million times." The dark-skinned grins back. The Slytherin listened to his best friend as she babbles about something she saw at the party the other day. Blaise kept his grinned plastered on his face and when he saw someone creeping up on Alex. He couldn't help but grinned wide. Of course, Alex didn't take notice.

It only took two seconds more and the creeper attacked Alex on the back with a hug.

"Ah! Max!" She swats him on the shoulder. "Why did you do that for?"

Max Russo sheepishly smiled at his sister. "I don't get to do that often with Justin anymore."

Alex furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh? Why not?"

He leans in towards her ear. "Justin has a new girlfriend." Max whispered than withdrew back as he scanned the area.

The Slytherin girl gaped. New girlfriend? Before her? Oh god. "Wait, wait! A new girlfriend? Like not that Asian Ravenclaw right?"

"Yup! She's a pure-blooded British." Max happily said then added, "And a witch."

Blaise and Alex glances at each other to wonder who it really was. This was all intriguing information for Alex since it's been a long time since she had tormented or teased her brother.

"Do you know who she is Max?"

The little Russo shook his head. "Mum won't let me go out anymore." He grimaced a bit. "So I couldn't sabotage Justin on his date."

Alex grimaced also at the mention of her mother. She hasn't spoken to that… woman in years. Ever since she entered Hogwarts, her ties with her mother had ended. Their dialogues were bunch of arguments. Ever since 3rd year, she has been living on her own at the Russo Mansion in Rome, Italy.

"Max, have you got your things yet?" Blaise inquired.

"Yeah! I just need a new pair of uniform!" Max ecstatically said. The middle Russo blinked. Huh. He did grow. It was odd to see her little brother to be as tall as her.

The dark-skinned nodded. "Well let's go! I bet Draco is still there..." He mused as a sly grin formed on his face.

The Russo siblings trailed behind Blaise as he led the way to _Madam Malkin's._ Once they reached the store, the three could hear a familiar voice yelling and another voice which tone was filled with malice.

"Don't talk that way to my mother, Potter!" Draco angrily lashed out.

Narcissa Malfoy placed her pale hands on her son's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's alright, dear." She faced The-Boy-Who-Lived. "I didn't think the famous Harry Potter would be so rude. After all that rumors…"

Draco confusingly looks at his mother. What is she talking about? "Mother?"

But before Harry could retort about that, another fellow Gryffindor jumped in and greeted the Malfoy family.

"Draco!" Max grinned happily. "Thanks for the _Asteroid Meteor _broom!" Draco merely smiled in response.

Narcissa smiled at the little boy. "I'm glad you like it, Max."

"Yeah! I even put on a spell to make it go even faster!" The little Russo exclaimed using hand gestures. "But then, I crashed into a wall and it broke." His happy expression was still input.

Narcissa broke into a laugh. "Let's go buy you a indestructible broom shall we?" She placed a hand on Max's shoulder and led him out. The whole time, the Golden Trio stood there in awe on how Max was so close to the Malfoy family.

In the corner of Harry's eyes, he saw Alex Russo standing there with a frown on her face. Did… she hear everything he said to Draco and his mother? He briefly heard Mrs. Malfoy announcing they will go to another robe shop. He was too focus on Alex, he failed to notice when Draco slithered his arms around Alex's waist and pulled her closer to her.

Draco craned his neck back at Harry and smirked. Harry snapped out of his trance on the Slytherin and watches Draco and Alex walk together. Very. Closely. He could feel the jealously seeping throughout his body. He didn't realize it, but he was shaking violently as he clenched his fist.

"Er. Harry, are you ok?" Ron warily inquired.

"I'm fine!" He snapped then stalked out off the robe shop. Harry's friends were following closely behind him. Hermione and Ron could tell their best friend is mad and in the back for their minds they knew what he was mad about. They dared not to mention it.

Ron managed to squeak out about visiting his brother's shop and he was happy that Harry didn't snap at him. Harry agreed to visit so Ron led the way to the shop.

As soon the Golden Trio entered, they were greeted by the owners, Fred and George Weasley.

"Whoa! This place is wicked." Ron said in awe as he scanned the area. From a far, he could see a certain Slytherin friend with another Slytherin. He paled. "Hey! We got to go! We have somewhere else to be!" He chuckled nervously, and then nudging his friends out of the store.

"Ronald, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

But before Ron could successfully push his friends out of the store, a loud voice boomed at them.

"HEY!" Alex rushed passed Ron and confronted The-Boy-Who-Lived. "What was all that about?"

Harry questionably stares at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you have to insult Narcissa like that?" Alex clarified, glaring icily at him.

Harry's mind pieces the information together. "Why not? Lucius was there and he almost killed us!"

"I don't think he'll do anything… bad for now on." She mumbled. She ignored the look Blaise gave her.

"Why are you always defending the Malfoy's Alex?" Harry spluttered. "You were there! He attacked us all and yet you still defend the man?"

Alex never gets mad and it was always a rare occasion to see her mad. Anger was seeping through her. It was good thing the Weasley shop was very loud and no one was coming into the store. She leaned in closer to Harry's face and hissed, "If it weren't for Malfoy Sr. I wouldn't be here! I'd still be a prisoner in Voldemort's stinking lair or even worse, dead!" With that, Alex brushed by his shoulder as she stalked out fuming.

Blaise shook his head. He places his hands inside his pockets and approached the stunned famous wizard. "I don't know if you know this, Potter, but she hasn't been talking to her mother since 1st year. Narcissa became her 2nd mother to her when Alex's mother couldn't. She respects them a lot Potter." Then he left to follow Alex.

After a few minutes of silence between the Golden Trio.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione inquires.

He glances up. "I fucked up, huh?"

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "No shite, mate."

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Forgiven  
_

_Alex Russo,_

_It would be a delighted evening if you would be able to join me for lunch at Compartment C. _

_Sincerely,  
Horace Slughorn _

Alex stared at the letter for the longest time. She also noticed that Blaise received one too.

"Horace Slughorn…" Blaise mused, his eyes glued to the paper. He was trying to think of a Horace Slughorn. Why did it sound so familiar to him?

Draco read the letter over Alex's shoulder. "Horace Slughorn? Father told me Dumbledore recruited him to be the new Potions Professor." He said nonchalantly.

Blaise skeptically stared at Draco. "Wait. What about Snape?"

"He's our new Defense the Dark Arts Professor." The platinum haired replied with a grin plastered on his face.

Alex grinned to herself; she was happy that she was unbanned from Potions class and only potions. She has yet to be unbanned from Quidditch.

"C'mon Blaise, let's go meet Horatio!"

"Horace…"

"Slugdude, let's go!" Alex pulled Blaise by the arm and dragged him out the compartment and out. It only took a few minutes to find Compartment C and Alex noticed that the Professor was eating alone on a round table.

Blaise slowly opened the sliding doors which caused Slughorn to look up and his face lit up.

"Ah, you two must be Blaise Zabini and Alex Russo!" He gestures them to come in. The Slytherins' sat down across from him but the new Potions Professor gestures them to sit down next to him. Blaise grimaced but sat down next to Horace while Alex sat down next to Blaise.

The compartment was no other like the others. It was triple the size of a normal compartment and Blaise took noticed of other seats. Others must be coming.

"Blaise Zabini! You look very much like your mother. She was very beautiful woman when I last saw her. Is she well?" Horace inquired, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Blaise wasn't surprised that his mother knew this man. He must have heard about him from his mother. No wonder his name sounded familiar. "She's fine, sir. She's at Italy as we speak."

"Good. Good." Slughorn turns his attention at Alex. "Ah! Alex Russo! I had your father, uncle and aunt in my club. The Russo families are quite unique since they never ever stay in one house."

Alex merely smiled at the new Potions Professor. She really had nothing to say.

Slughorn opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted when the compartment door slid open revealing Justin Russo and Max Russo.

"Oh! Sit down, sit down." Slughorn gestures them to sit. Justin took a sit next to Alex while Max took a sit next to Justin. "The whole Russo siblings are here! Tell me, which houses are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor."

Slughorn let out a heartedly laugh. "Goodness! Just like the last generation of Russo and before them."

Alex gazed at the Justin who in turn shrugs. Horace continued to ramble on about the Russo family until the door slid open once again, revealing a red haired Weasley. Ginny had a confused face at first when she saw the other people but she faintly smiled when she saw a particular person.

"Come in, come in!" Slughorn motions her to sit next to Max. "Ginny Weasley! I heard you're an extraordinaire for doing the Bat Boogey Hex!"

Ginny blushed at the praise. "Er. Thank you."

Slughorn nodded as he flicked his wand. Suddenly, the pot began to pour tea down on their cups.

It wasn't another second that the door slid open again revealing the last two invitees, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

The moment Alex looked up; she put her head down and leaned in towards Blaise. "I want to leave." She whispers.

A grin was tugging on the corners of the dark-skinned Slytherin. "Just wait."

Alex cursed. She let out a sigh and then composes herself. She was little startled to find Harry sitting across from her and staring right at her. It was kind of uncomfortable really. It seemed like he was staring into her soul.

The Slytherin shuddered and she looked away, trying to focus on Slughorn.

* * *

"Oh my, look at the time. You should be all dressing up in your robes. I shall let you go." Slughorn dismissed his invitees.

Alex mentally screamed 'YES'. It was rather getting boring listening to Horace ramble on and on about Harry. The invitees instantly stood up when the words came out of Slughorn's mouth. They were coming out of his compartment one by one and Alex was shoving Justin to hurry it up.

Once she reached freedom, she was suddenly pulled to the side much to her dismay.

"Harry? Let go!" Alex angrily hissed as she tried to struggle her way out from his tight grasp. She looks to her side to see if Blaise came out yet but then realize that he went out before she did. Shite.

"Alex… Can I talk to you?"

"Well, you're talking to me right now." Alex snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Gryffindor.

Just as Harry opened his mouth, he was interrupted when a platinum blonde suddenly appeared before him and he slithered his hand around Alex's waist.

Draco smirked. "C'mon Alex, Daphne needs you in our compartment about something."

Alex nodded then she looked at Harry. She knew it wasn't his fault that he didn't know how much she owes her life to the Malfoy's. "Look, Harry, we'll talk after the dinner today ok?" With that, she slipped out from Draco's arm, and walked out.

The platinum stayed behind, with his smirk plastered on his pale face. "You know Potter, that's what you get for insulting my mother."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry retorted.

Draco snorted, and rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised she still wants to be your friend. Seriously, who wants to have a friend who just insulted her best friend's mother when that mother is like 2nd mother to her?" He let out low chuckle.

Harry stayed quiet. He didn't know about that part. Alex never talks about her family, except for her siblings. He didn't know that she was having conflicts with her mum. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Malfoy began walking away.

He still hoped that Alex could still forgive him. Harry let out a sigh and began walking the opposite direction to the compartment where he was staying at before.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Beauxbatons Handsome Bloke  
_

Once the four Slytherins finally sat on the carriage, they used up the whole space. They don't let other people sit with them. Alex likes putting her leg up on the seat. When they were all comfortable and spread out, Daphne piped up.

"I heard there's a rumor that a transfer student from Beauxbatons is here."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's new. We never had a Beauxbatons transfer before unless it was a school wide event, like the Triwizard Tournament."

Blaise's dark eyes flickered. "I wonder if it's hot girl."

Daphne snorted and rolled her eyes. "You wish, Blaise. It's actually male transfer student."

"W-Wait!" Alex snickered. "There's actually guys who goes to that sissy school?"

"Yes, Alex. There's guys who goes to that 'sissy school'." Daphne said.

Once they finally arrive at the Great Hall and since they were sixth years, they were closer to the far end of the Slytherin table.

"Well at least, Professor McGonagall won't catch me from here." Alex mumbled. She usually distracts everyone, by making big noise or hurting someone else's feelings. Once the new students begin to fill in, the sorting began.

Throughout the whole ceremony, she was talking to Daphne about hair products from America. As she sips her water, a loud clear voice said a name that made her spew out her water to the table. She started coughing loudly, choking soundly on water until Blaise slapped her back really hard.

Professor McGonagall glared at her, and she repeated the name. "Mason Gray."

Suddenly hearing that name, Alex shot up and sees the familiar ex-boyfriend going up on the stool as Professor McGonagall places a hat on top of his head. She still had the disbelief expression on her face. It was weird to see Mason here, especially when she thought he couldn't do magic. Also, she thought his last name was Greyback?

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Alex carefully watched the handsome brunette made his way to the squealing girls who pulled him in so easily. So he's the Beauxbaton's transfer.

She stayed quiet the whole time, ignoring her friends' questions. She was also sneaking a glance at the Hufflepuff the feast was over and it was time to go back to the dormitories. Alex told her friends she'll meet them up later. Her friends nodded without asking any questions knowing Alex will do the 1st year prank ritual and to talk to Potter.

On the other side of the hallway, she sees Mason surrounded by Hufflepuffs. Alex rolled her eyes and mumbled something about them being so desperate. "Move!" Alex pushed her way through, and then she proceeded to glare at the Hufflepuffs as if to say 'SCRAM!' The Hufflepuffs scurried away much to their dismay.

"Hullo, love." Mason says, grinning widely. He gives his ex-girlfriend a side hug.

Alex suspiciously looks at him. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you went to Beauxbatons."

Mason chuckles. "I always went there ever since I was eleven, Alex. It's not hard to believe."

"It's hard to believe actually." Alex retorts.

Mason grins then he moves his hand towards Alex's cheeks and begins to caress it. "I miss touching your soft skin, love." Mason swiftly moves in and kissed her on the cheek. With that, he left his ex-girlfriend dumbstruck.

From a far, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw everything and they quickly stride toward her. "Alex, you know the transfer bloke?" Ron inquires, watching as the new student walking down the hallway.

Alex nodded. She bit her lower lip.

The eldest Russo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he looked back at the transfer student then back to his little sister. "Alex, was that really Mason?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah! It's so weird. I didn't think he was able to do magic."

"Me neither…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked lost. "How do you guys know the transfer student?" Hermione inquires curiously. She can't help but be attracted to the new Hufflepuff.

"He was Alex's boyfriend back in 5th year when we were going to school at WizTech." Justin explained. "On our weekends in WizTech, we were allowed to go out of campus and go somewhere and Alex decided to go in a shopping spree in London."

Alex added quietly, "He also saved me from Voldemort's Lair." She did not bother to go in details and she jabbed Justin to not add anything further to that story.

"Wow, you guys must have a lot of history together." Ron mused avoiding looking at Harry's eyes. It was obviously filled with jealousy.

"Anyways, Harry, I forgive you. You didn't know much about my relations with the Malfoy family." Alex said, grinning. She moves in and gives Harry a tight hug.

Ron grinned widely then he patted his best friends back. "Now that you guys are all made up and stuff, let's go back to the dorm! I'm so sleepy."

Harry agreed. He was honestly tired and he bid farewell to the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw.

As Alex watched her Gryffindor friends leave, something clicked in Alex's mind. She plasters a grin on her face. "Max told me that you have a new girlfriend."

Justin blushed and mumbled, "We started dating around after the blind dates you set me up with."

The Slytherin girl gasps. "Oh my gosh, is it the half squirrel girl?"

Justin made a weird face at her. "No! Why would I out with her? All she talked about was nuts! SHE TALKED ABOUT NUTS FOR 2 HOURS STRAIGHT!"

Alex chuckled. "Hehe, yeah, that's why I set her up with you since all you talk about books! Pfft."

The eldest Russo rolled his eyes as he endures his younger sisters teasing until he reached his dormitories.

"I bet you're just making up your 'girlfriend'!" Alex accused. She was aggravated that her brother wasn't spilling the beans on who is his girlfriend.

Justin smiled. "Not telling you~" He sang and ignored the glare he received from Alex.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Warned_

"And the _Felix Felicis_ goes to Mr. Harry Potter!" Slughorn announced. He handed the transparent vial to the Golden Boy.

Alex cursed under her breath. She really wanted that vial really bad, and hell she even participated in potions class today!

"Damn. How the hell did Potter get good in Potions?" Blaise pondered. He was still in disbelief. He could easily win the vial, but the tables turned against him.

"I thought Potter sucks ass in Potions." Draco said when he turns his attention to the Gryffindor. "That Granger must've been helping him to get the vial."

Alex snorted and let out an irritated sigh. "I didn't think Gryffindors would _cheat_."

A week only passed from that day in Potions class. Alex was beginning to notice that she was seeing Harry everywhere now. After classes when she didn't have classes with him. She'll even see him when she's sneaking around Hogwarts at nighttime. They would usually climb up at the Astronomy Tower to chat.

"Isn't it weird that you're seeing Potter a lot these days?" Blaise said once Alex was in the hearing range. She just got back from chatting with Potter.

Alex gave her best friend a weird look. "Not really. He's my friend so I see him a lot."

"Right." The dark-skinned Slytherin rolled his eyes. He knew that Potter has been using the _Felix Felicis _to see his best friend more often. Heck, even Draco wasn't butting in to drag Alex away from him. He knew that Draco liked getting Potter riled up when he was in a middle of a conversation with Alex.

The brunette shrugged. She didn't really have an answer. It was true that she was seeing Harry a lot, but hasn't it been always that way before?

That same night, when the brunette witch was making her way out of the common room, she was stopped by couple of 7th years.

"Can you guys, like, MOVE!" Alex demanded irritably. She didn't care if they were her superiors. She never respected anyone except for her close friends.

The group didn't budge, but they stood their ground.

"Russo, you've been seeing Pothead a lot lately." One 7th year began. He crossed his arm and icily glares at her.

Alex stared at them poker faced. "So?"

The boy on the right side sneered, "We don't like it, Russo! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Yeah! We're at war here, Russo! There's no more 'neutral' place for you here." One in the middle said.

"Either side with us or not." They smugly stared at her, waiting for a response. "You're lucky we haven't told Draco Malfoy about this! It's so noticeable that you guys hang out and yet Malfoy doesn't even notice."

Alex glares at them. Were they daft? Draco already knew. Well, it won't that much of a difference if they told him. She could tell they were shaken. No one really stood up to her in the Slytherin house. Heck, nobody cared that she was friends with the Golden Boy, but that things change. They were right though. Now that Voldemort was back, it either side with him or Dumbledore.

She sighs and brushed past by them forcibly. Just as she was walking out the door, she says aloud, "I'll think about it."

"You have till' Christmas, Russo!"

Alex snorted. She had a lot of time to think on it. But for now, she let it slip her mind when she made her way to the Astronomy Tower where the Golden Boy awaits her.

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Who Knew? _

"Hey Alex."

The brunette glances up from her magazine. "What?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

Alex gives her little brother an 'are you serious' look. "Why?" She squint her eyes at him.

Max chuckled nervously, and he scratches the back of his head. "Well, you see. I need to buy… buy… GLUE, because I ripped my shirt!"

The Slytherin finally sets her magazine down and gave her brother an incredulous look. "Max, you can't glue it back together. You have to sew it. Besides, use the wizard app. Dad gave us wizard bank account remember?"

"Yeah about that, I spend it all."

"With what?"

"Nothing, really. You know."

"No, Max. I don't know. What have you been spending it on?"

Max was about to reply, when he sees a blonde 4th year, walking into the scene. He stayed frozen, and then he left the pit.

Alex watches him escape the common room. She let out a sigh. "Money. Why is he asking me for money?" She notices another presence in the room. "Oh hey, Astoria."

The youngest Greengrass smile back. "Hullo, Alex." With that, she too left the pit.

It was only seconds that the youngest Greengrass just left, and the eldest Greengrass came in the common room with a puzzled expression. Alex notices it and decides to question her.

"Is something wrong, Daph?"

The blonde plopped on couch across from her. She crossed her arms and says, "My little sister just asked me for a dress."

Alex stared at her. "What's wrong with that?"

"The dress I wore in the Yule Ball two years ago."

The brunette mouthed an 'o'. The dress was very formal and very cleavage showing kind of dress. That dress scream 'COME GET ME BOYS~' "You think she got a date?"

Daphne snorted. "That's what I thought. I ask her about it, and she got mad at me for prying into her business. What's even weirder that she asked me for money."

"Really? My brother was asking me for some money too." Alex added. Both girls pondered and thought it couldn't be a coincidence. "Wait, my brother is dating that Guinea Weasley girl or whatever."

"Er. Guinea? Or. Ginny?"

"Who cares? They sound the same anyways." Alex waves it off.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Well, from the rumors I'm hearing from the Gryffindor's is that Ginny is all single. They said something Ginny getting really jealous of your brother because he kept talking to bunch of other chicks or something like that."

Alex pondered on the thought of her little brother flirting. It could happen, since her brother wouldn't be able to tell if he's flirting or not. "Let's go spy on them."

The Greengrass heiress grinned, as if she was waiting for Alex to say that.

* * *

The weekend came the next day, and Alex got the details of her little brother's date from one of his friends. Well not all the details to be exact. She doesn't know who's his dating, but the puzzling thing is that Max has been going out with different girls.

"Is Max a player?" Daphne asks grimly.

Alex scoffs. "Pfft. As if. Max a player?" She laughs at the thought of that. She tried imagining her little brother going on a bunch of dates, but she couldn't picture it. He was way too oblivious to know it was a date or not.

The Slytherins finally decided to go down to Hogsmeade, when the night fell. As soon they arrive, they immediately spotted Astoria and Max heading for Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. That place was famous for couples to go for dates.

Alex and Daphne followed them closely, but they didn't follow their siblings inside. Instead, they peeked through the window, and they got a perfect view of Astoria and Max. Only a few minutes pass, and they were already laughing and chatting as if they went on dates many times.

Daphne had a skeptical expression on her face. "I've never seen Astoria so lively before."

"Was she emo?" Alex asks monotonously.

"No!" Daphne slaps her on the shoulder lightly. "She never enjoys dates. Usually she would just nod and look out at the window."

The brunette stares back at their siblings. "Who knew Astoria would be interest in my brother?"

Both girls finally decided to stop spying and began to head back to Hogwarts. As they were walking back to the castle, Alex halted for a second.

"Man, I just realize both of my brothers are in a relationship." Alex said pouting.

"Wait, Justin is dating someone?" Daphne had a surprised face.

The brunette nodded, and then she crossed her arms. "He won't tell me whose he's dating! It's so not fair. He's not telling me." She whined. "He's probably making it up!" She muttered under her breath.

Daphne hummed for a while as they walk. "Now, I'm curious."

They stayed quiet for a bit, until Alex blurted out, "Let's go spy on him!"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Suspicious_

She has been grumpy ever since last week. Alex and Daphne couldn't find any information on Justin's mysterious girlfriend. She still believed that Justin was just making the girlfriend up the whole time.

As she was sauntering out of Transfiguration class, she notices the familiar brunette heading her way.

"Hi Alex."

"I haven't seen you around Hogwarts lately, Mason." She suspiciously stares at him.

Mason grins and shrugs. "I've been around here and there. You're just too busy hanging out with Harry Potter, Alex."

Alex sighs, but she still kept her eyes on him. "I haven't seen him lately. He's too busy for preparing his Quidditch team." She didn't see Harry all the time. She's always at the Slytherin common room lazing around.

The Hufflepuff nodded. "Sure." He grinned at her, which send chills crawling on Alex's spine.

She couldn't help, but feel suspicious of Mason. He was there during the attack at the Ministry. He held her captive for a little while until the others began attacking. The weird thing was, after the battle, Mason was nowhere to be seen. The Mason who helped her during the escape from Voldemort's lair and when he held her captive, Alex felt safe with him.

But this Mason he seems way too different. She didn't feel safe around him.

"Why are you here, Mason? I know you can't do magic." Alex stated.

The Hufflepuff simply grinned. "Alex, I'm here because I just want to get closer to you." He tried to reach of her cheeks so he can caress it but, she slapped the hand away. "You don't trust me anymore?"

"No, Mason! You… were there during the attack. You were one of them!" She retorted, fiercely looking at him.

Mason stared at her poker faced. Then he said nonchalantly, "Prove it."

Alex huffed, and then she grabbed his arm. She rolled up his sleeves on his right hand expecting to see the skull with the snake, but only saw pale skin. She dropped his hand. He doesn't have the Dark Mark?

"I told you, I'm not associated with them." Mason sighs dejectedly, and then he looked past her. It was the Golden Boy heading their way. "See you later, love."

Alex watches him leave. "Hey Alex." She jumps a little, startled. She whips around and noticed that Harry was wearing his Quidditch uniform.

The Slytherin made a face and waved a hand in front of her. "Ew. You stink! Take a shower, Harry!"

Harry nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I need a favor to ask you about Slughorn's Christ—"

"Alex!" Draco Malfoy comes running in. "Astoria is locked in a empty classroom. We can't get it open." He whispered.

"Shite." Alex's mind went into panic mode. If Astoria got hurt, then Max… She turns to Harry. "Sorry, Harry. We'll talk later okay?" With that, she followed Draco to the Slytherin pit.

As soon they arrived in front of the empty classroom, there stood a disgruntled Daphne and Blaise.

The American wizard approached the door knob. She pointed her index finger on the knob and chanted quietly, "_Lockus Unlockus_." A switch was heard, and Daphne opened the door swiftly and rushed by her little sister's side.

Astoria was a mess. Her uniform was ripped, her face was covered in blood, and she was crying.

"Astoria, what happen? Who did this to you?" Daphne darkly inquires. She had her hands gripping on her little sister's shoulder tightly.

The little Greengrass twitch at the pain. She managed to stutter, "The 7th years attacked me. They said that you help Potter during the attack at the Ministry."

Daphne let go of her shoulders. She slowly averted to Alex who had a shocked expression. Draco had a puzzled expression. Blaise had an 'I'm so going to kill them' expression. They took the little Greengrass to the infirmary and stood outside of the Hospital Wing, deciding how to protect Astoria.

Blaise let out a sigh. "The Slytherins are divided in half, the ones who have the Dark Mark and the ones who don't. We're in the group who doesn't have the Dark Mark."

Daphne clicks her tongue. She was in no way planning to get a Dark Mark. Heck, her parents aren't even followers of the Dark Lord. "We have to protect Astoria from the 7th years. Now that they know that Alex and I helped Potter last year, they are just going to attack us indirectly."

"Why didn't they just attack us directly?" Alex inquires. She didn't think the 7th years would go this far.

Blaise snorted. "We have a reputation. You burn everything. Daphne is an ice queen bitch who is not afraid to fight physically. Draco is the son of the Dark Lord's right hand man. I'm just to cool to be attacked." A grin slowly forms on his face.

Daphne rolled her eyes and muttered, "Shut up, Blaise."

"I'm confused. If they knew that Daphne and I were at the Ministry last year with Harry, how come they want me to choose sides?" Alex asks no one in particular.

Blaise crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm guessing if you continue to hang out with Potter, they might think you're giving them information about the Death Eater's movement. I mean, those idiots were talking the plans out loud in the common room."

Alex let out a irritated sigh.

"Wait, you two helped Potter with the retrieval of the prophecy?" Draco inquires. He was listening the whole time, but never piped up. This was new. It seems like Blaise and Daphne also knew about it.

Alex warily answers, "Yeah. I've been helping him ever since 1st year." She looks straight into his stormy gray eyes. She swore she saw a flicker of anger there. Did… she do something wrong?

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Unsure_

She managed to enter the Gryffindor common room, by threatening the Fat Lady portrait she would burn her down to ashes. Everyone knew that Alex liked to burn things literally.

As she enters, she was relief to find the Golden Trio hanging out by the fireplace. She was too lazy to search of them anyways.

The red haired noticed her first. "Alex! How did you get in?"

Alex grinned and sat next to him on the couch. "I threaten the lady to open it or I'll burn her."

Ron snickered. "You would do that."

"So what brings you here?" Harry inquires. It has been a long time since Alex visited the Gryffindor common room. Well, she hasn't visit the Lions den since last year.

Alex let out a sigh. "I need a favor. Can you guys watch out for Max?" She seriously asks.

Hermione scrunch her eyebrows together. "Why? What happen?"

"I'm just being cautious. We're having… some conflicts with the other Slytherins." Alex grumbled. It was seriously bad. The ones with the dark marks are attacking their own fellow mates, so they could force them to join the Dark Lord.

"Sure, we'll look out for him." Harry automatically accepted the favor without a second thought. Ron snickered at this. Of course he would agree to anything for Alex. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah." Alex replied, and made her leave. She always hanged out with Potter at night time at the Astronomy Tower. It was where she can freely talk to the Gryffindor. As she made her way out, she was met with Draco who was waiting for her patiently. "Dr-Draco!"

She was surprised to find him near her. When he first found out that she hanged out with Potter, Malfoy was cool with it. Though the only thing he said to her, "Don't expect me to be all lovey-dovey with him, Russo." And of course, he added his trademark glare.

Now that Draco knows that she's helped Potter with the prophecy retrieval, the platinum had avoided her like a plague for a few days. Alex thought he was mad at her.

"I thought you were mad at me."

Draco chuckled. "No. I just had to do some thinking. That's all." He walks down the stairs and he gestures Alex to walk with him. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me."

Alex mouthed an 'oh'. "You always hated Harry, Dray…"

The platinum rolled his eyes. "He refused my friendship. I bet that Weasley was talking shite about Slytherins on how we're so evil and we're going to come out as Dark wizards and witches." He snorted, and then crossed his arms. "Then again, father told me to befriend him."

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I never asked. I just did it." Draco shrugs, as he puts his hands into his pockets. "Oh well. I don't need a friend like him anyways." He muttered. He continued to walk, unaware that Alex abruptly stop to gaze at him.

She sighs, and then stares back at the Gryffindor entrance to the room and back to Draco's back. _What… would I do when both of them are on the opposite side of the war?_

* * *

The nightfall came, and it was about time to meet up with Harry at the Astronomy Tower. Alex and Harry have been doing this since the beginning of the year, when the Slytherin found him moping around.

Alex sneaked out of the snake pit, and managed to sneak out of the dungeons and to the stairs heading to the tower. As she cautiously walking, she saw a prefect heading her way. She didn't do anything to hide, but she was surprised to see it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy!" She said surprised.

The black haired girl stares at her surprised. "Alex? You're not supposed to be out here."

"I know, but I didn't know you were a prefect!" Alex retorted.

"Oh. You didn't know? Theo and I were selected to be prefects since last year." Pansy answered nonchalantly. "I'm surprised Blaise, Daphne or Draco didn't make it as Prefects." She grinned when she saw her fellow Slytherin scowl.

Alex hadn't known about it. She wasn't here for the first term of her first year since she was stuck at WizTech, and then she was stuck at Voldemort's lair. When she came back to Hogwarts, she was too busy sabotaging Umbridge. Plus, she even got suspension, so she was sent home.

Pansy sighs. She stares at the clock and cursed under her breath. "Look, do whatever you want, but just don't get caught. I'm not going to bail you out of trouble, Russo."

"I know that, Parkinson." Alex grimly replied, and then she watched Pansy scurried down the stairs. Why is she in a hurry? She shrugged, and quickly headed for the tower. She finally reached it just after a couple of minutes, and as always Potter was already there.

Harry's face lit up. "Alex!"

She smiled and headed for the Golden Boy. She sat down next to him. "Sorry. I ran into Pansy earlier."

"Did you get into trouble?"

"No. We chatted. I didn't know she was a prefect." The Slytherin let out sigh, and grimly watched the night sky.

The Golden Boy notices this. "Is something wrong? You've been kind of out of it today."

Alex slightly shook her head. She muttered, "Draco finally found out that I've been helping you sabotaging Voldemort. Ever since then, he hasn't talk to me. Well… he talked to me earlier, telling me he wasn't mad at all…"

Harry frowned. He obviously didn't like talking the platinum Slytherin. He isn't his favorite topic to even talk about. He averted to her again, and saw the calm expression. He knew that Alex was probably worried.

The Slytherin didn't get a reply from the Gryffindor and forgot that Harry didn't like talking about the platinum haired. "Sorry Harry. I think I'm going to go now." Alex quietly said. She nodded at him and left the tower slowly.

The Golden Boy was left alone in the tower. He didn't know why, but he can't help but think that this might be the last time he'll ever see Alex up in the tower again. Harry lingered on top of the tower for a while until he left. As he walk cautiously back to the Lion's den, he was surprised to see his best friends still up.

Ron first noticed his presence. "Harry! You're back early." He stated. It was too early for Harry to go back to the room. Usually when the Golden Boy comes back, Ron is already getting ready for bed.

Harry plopped on the couch on the opposite side of his best friends. "Alex left early."

"Why? Did something happen between you guys?" Hermione inquires worriedly.

"I don't know. She told me that Malfoy found out that she was part of the getting the prophecy last year." He frowned and crossed his arms.

Hermione observed her best friend. She said something that made Harry stutter and Ron roar in laughter.

"'Mione, leave the man alone. He'll realize it later on." Ron piped up trying to hide his snicker. "You better think fast before Malfoy _steals _her, Harry."

* * *

It has been a week since Alex talked to Draco at the stairs near the Gryffindor common room. Slughorn had announced that he is going to hold a Christmas Party just for his Slug Club. Since it was a formal event, members of the club must have a date.

When Blaise found out, he instantly asked Daphne since he didn't want to ask the others. Alex asked Draco, since she had no one else to ask and she didn't want Draco to feel left out.

Alex wore a black cocktail dress with the draped waistline with side bow and brooch. Her medium length hair is curled for the occasion. She doesn't mind wearing these kinds of dresses ever since 4th year. It's all thanks to Daphne.

Blaise patiently waited on the couch with Draco, both wearing a tuxedo.

"Do they need to take a long time? It's not even that formal." Blaise whined. It was obvious that he didn't want to participate in the Christmas Ball for the Slug Club.

Draco slowly cranes his neck to the side. "Blaise, they're girls." He bluntly stated.

The dark-skinned Slytherin stayed silent. He expected that answer. He didn't know why, but he guessed it's from the perks of being Draco's best friend. And speaking of best friends, it was a good thing that Draco started talking to them as if nothing happened.

"Dray, you're totally fine with Alex helping Potter?" Blaise asks. His dark eyes glistened over the dim light.

The platinum averted his stormy gray eyes to his best friend. "I'm fine with it. Thanks to Alex, my father sent me a letter about regarding a missi—" He paused when he saw a curly brunette haired walking down the stairs.

It was the Yule Ball all over again.

This time, though, Alex was his date.

Blaise gave out a low whistle. "You're lookin' hot." Then Daphne came down. "You're definitely hotter."

Alex smiled at Draco. "Let's go, Dray." Draco held out his arm and Alex looped her arm around his. She gripped it tightly as they walk out of the common room.

Before heading out, the platinum lowers his head to her ears and whispered something that made Alex blush.

The party had begun an hour ago. Harry was standing in one corner, while he watches his date, Luna Lovegood, hovering over the food table. He then watches as Hermione and Ron dancing in the dance floor.

It was a good thing that Hermione asked him out. Harry was scared of how Ron would react.

He has been lingering in the corner of avoiding looking at Alex. Everything has been way too awkward now. Well they still meet at the Tower, but when he found out who was her date to the Slug Club Christmas Party, he was mad.

Well, not mad but seething in jealously.

Harry continued to watch the two Slytherins whispering to each other. He wishes that he could have taken her to the Christmas party. He wishes that he could have taken Alex to the Yule Ball, when he found out that Cedric just ditched her for his friends.

_"It's… as if you're in love with her, Harry."_ _Hermione stated smugly. Harry began to stutter and Ron roared in laughter. _

Could it be…?

They have been friends since 1st year, and it was inevitable to have a crush on her. He never thought that he was in love. Was he? Hermione says so. Maybe his mind was just in denial or something.

_"'Mione, leave the man alone. He'll realize it later on." Ron piped up trying to hide his snicker. "You better think fast before Malfoy steals her." _

Harry trails his eyes to where Malfoy had his arm were at, and it was around Alex's waist. He clenched his fist. _Ron, he already stole her from me_.

The party was abruptly interrupted when Professor Snape comes striding in towards Professor Slughorn. They were talking calmly, and then the DADA teacher gestured Malfoy to come with him.

The Golden Boy was suspicious. He has always been suspicious of Malfoy. He never told anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, that he has been tracking where Malfoy goes at night. Every night, Malfoy goes out late at night walking around. When Harry tried to follow him, he would lose him and then he would fine Malfoy walking back to his dormitory.

Once the Professor and Malfoy left the party, Harry followed them out shortly. Even though it was his big chance to dance with Alex, this was more important. He needed information on Voldemort.

It was a good thing he brought his Invisible Cloak. He followed the Slytherins into a empty classroom. The door was closed, but Harry could hear faint voices. They were talking quietly in hushed voice, but he only heard one sentence out of Malfoy.

"I already got it handled, Serverus." Malfoy smugly said. "I don't need any help. I already listed the…."

Harry couldn't hear anymore. It was all hushed voices from that point on. He ran back to the party before anyone could notice but then he accidently bump into someone causing him to fall back on his butt.

"Sorry, Potter. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Harry looks up to see the transfer Hufflepuff student, Mason Gray. Mason held out his hand. As soon Harry took his hand, he felt a sudden pain on his forehead. He sucked it up when he stood up and dusted off some dirt from his tuxedo. Then he finally said, "No. It's my fault. Sorry Gray."

The Hufflepuff let out a chuckle. "Just watch out where you go, Potter." He nodded and made his leave.

The Golden Boy watches him leave. He couldn't help but think why his scar sting when he hold his hand. He knew Mason wasn't a Death Eater. He didn't even have the mark at all. Then Harry noticed that it was nighttime and nobody was suppose to be out except for the Slug Club.

"What is he doing out here at this time?"

_[x-x-x-x]_

_Sides _

"Sure Harry. I'll try to visit. See you later."

"Later, Alex."

Alex sauntered over to her best friend at Slytherin table. She ignored the looks she received from the 7th years and sat down next to Blaise. Daphne and Draco were no where to be found.

Blaise looks at her warily and whispers, "I'm surprised that they haven't attack you yet." He quickly glances at the upper years and only saw glares their way.

The brunette scowled and hissed, "Don't look at them. Merlin, I can't even go to sleep at night anymore when they want to kill me."

The dark-skinned boy glares at her and says, "Look. We need to make sacrifices sometimes, and you need to stop talking to Potter." He whispered. "It's bad enough that half of the half-blood Slytherins is getting tormented by them."

Alex scanned the table, and saw the known half-bloods Slytherins looking tired and bruised up. Her friend, Tracey Davis seemed seriously disturbed and Alex could tell she was wincing in pain. She looks up and finds herself staring over at the Gryffindor table.

Sacrifices, huh?

"Bl-Blaise, I'll have to think about it."

"Fine. At least think of your safety and your brothers." Blaise gravely said.

Flashbacks occurred in her head as the bloody Astoria was plastered in her head. The Slytherins were forced to only talk to among themselves now, since the 7th years took authority. The only one, who was defying them, was her.

It was only a matter of time before they try to attack her directly or indirectly.

Alex numbly nodded to her best friend. As soon she was finish eating dinner, she went to the snake's pit. Blaise followed her shortly.

When she entered the common room, she found her fellow Slytherins giving her wary looks. Alex scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion. She sauntered over Daphne and Draco who were just standing there.

"Guys, why are they staring?"

Daphne looks at Draco, then back to Alex. "C'mon, Alex. You have to see this." The Greengrass Heiress took Alex's wrist and dragged her all the way up to the dormitory.

Blaise was curious, but stayed behind with Draco. The platinum must have known something.

"What happen?"

Draco frowned and said, "The 7th years destroyed all of her things, including her bed."

Dark eyes widen. Holy… "Shite. Alex is so going to be—"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

At the same time those words were heard, a couple of 7th years came in smugly and Alex was soon already striding down the stairs quickly.

She immediately bumps heads with one of the 7th year, Henry Blythe.

"Seriously, Henry you just had to destroy my stuff?"

Henry pushed her back and smugly said, "I told you to stop talking to Potter, Russo."

"You said you'd give me till Christmas, dumbass!" Alex retorted. Her hands were violently shaking.

Henry and a couple of Slytherin behind him chuckle. "Silly Alex, it's Christmas today." Then he leans in and firmly said, "Is it going to be with us or with that Golden Pothead?"

By this time, Alex had her fists clenched. It was as if she was ready to punch the shite out of him. She opens her mouth to say something, but instead her older brother comes running in with a letter in hand.

Justin's expression was unreadable, and he immediately grabbed Alex's hand.

"Wha? Justin what are you doing here?"

"We received a letter from mom and dad."

"So?"

Justin let out a growl and began to drag her out. He ignored the protest from the 7th year saying he wasn't done, but instead he was punch by certain platinum haired.

As soon they were outside of the pit and down the hall where nobody was around, Justin shoved the letter to Alex's face. She scowled and took the letter and skim through it.

She dropped the letter, and stared into her brother's eyes in disbelief. "I swear to Merlin's beard, he _shouldn't_ even have the magic."

Justin frowned, and he picked up the letter. He read it once more since he didn't believe the single word it said on the letter. He glances at his sister and noticed the distress on her face. Then he averted to the letter once more. It couldn't be true right?

_…mum is very mad about this. The Wizard Council had found this out, but before they could take action Professor Crumbs took all the evidence and replaced it with a fake one. Alex, would you like to explain why his name is on the family magic user list? _

* * *

Who's Justin's girlfriend? ;0 i'll give a preview of the next chapter previeeww if anyone guessed it right~ ;D

And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it~! (:

Please Review! It makes me happy :D


	8. Year 6 Part 2

**6TH YEAR**

"It would've been nice to know earlier, mum."

Alex Russo glared icily at her mother. It wasn't much of a family reunion even if it's been four years since she and her mother spoke civilly. Christmas suddenly felt ruined to her and the spirit in her died when her mum confessed about the letter she read back at Hogwarts. She was so irritated by the fact that her mother had hidden this from her and all this time her mother hated her for it. The hatred intensified when her mother learned she was sorted into Slytherin.

"I'm sorry that I kept it a secret." Theresa mumbled, looking down. "All of you, I'm sorry." She couldn't look at her daughter—her whole family eye to eye.

The Slytherin simply rolled her eyes, ignoring the apology. She's not going to forgive her that easily. No way. All these years of ignorance she received from her mum were all because of what really happened fourteen years ago.

"I'm going out." Alex muttered. Before Theresa could say a word, Alex disappeared with a poof.

She found herself in the heart of the Russo Mansion in Rome. She'd be thankful for her Italian side of the family to have this kind of mansion and kindly gave it to her. It was too bad that she wasn't able to meet her dad's parents. Maybe they knew about the incident fourteen years ago and decided not to meet her. Maybe they deemed her dangerous to themselves because of the _connections_ she has with Morty.

She let out an irritated sigh. She began walking down the hall to the vintage living room. It was huge place for a living room, but this living room is her favorite. There are other living rooms in the mansion, but Alex deemed it spooky and haunted. She plopped on the red couch and pondered on some things.

She couldn't help but think that this was all _Morty's_ fault. If only he didn't attack WizTech, her mother wouldn't ignore her because she was in Slytherin. Then again, would her mum still talk to her even though she was sorted in Slytherin without Morty's destruction of WizTech?

"Of course Alex, she would still ignore her. Voldefuckingmorty would still be terrorizing other wizard in other parts of America." Alex said aloud. "Bad Wizards and Witches come from Slytherin." She rolled her eyes and she hated that phrase. It was heard all over in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff House.

Alex knows every time she comes in the Gryffindor common room, she could feel the uneasy stares at her back. She could tell when other Gryffindors are talking shite behind her back whenever she hangs with the Golden Boy or with her little brother.

In Ravenclaw, it wasn't as tense as the Gryffindor common room. At least they understand that she's only visiting the common room to bother Justin. She was more cool with that house.

And Hufflepuff, the House of where most Alex haters resides. Of course the hating started right after _Cedric Diggory _died. They all thought it was her fault that Cedric had to jump in way to protect her from Voldemort. Cedric was so _fucking_ stupid. He didn't have to jump in the way. She had a spell ready to counter, and Cedric just jumped in a way like a stupid boy he was.

"Stupid Cedric. You'd still be alive if you didn't jump in the way." She muttered. She held her left hand up and stared at the ring embedded with her birthstone, the yellow topaz. Cedric would get her something yellow that would remind him and his House.

Ever since that event in 4th year, she never pranked the Hufflepuffs, but instead she focused it on all of the Gryffindors.

"I don't think Diggory would want you to feel guilty for his death, Alex." A calm and cool collected voice echoed in the room.

Alex slightly jumped, startled that somebody else was here. She looked up to see the familiar eyes looming over her with his gray slate piercing eyes. With her cognac browns, it was nothing compared to his eyes. She always did find his eyes fascinating and sometimes she feels as if she was in a trance.

She saw the corner of his lips quirked into a small smirk before sitting down on the nearest couch. It was also hard not to notice the neatly green wrapped present sitting on his pale hands.

"Is that a present?" She inquires slyly, a grin creeping onto her face.

Draco's gray slates lazily moved to the present and back at her. "Maybe." He teased and stifles a laugh when he sees the cognac browns glaring at him.

Alex crossed her arms childishly. "So what are you doing here anyways? It's Christmas Eve."

The platinum Slytherin kept his smile on his face. Then his stormy gray eyes met with her mocha brown eyes. "I just had a feeling that you were having one of those days." He trailed off and then continued when he noticed the expression on Alex. "Your 'I'm-So-Mad-At-My-Mum' days."

The brunette held back a surprise look. Her lips automatically curve into a smile. He was always right on the spot whenever she was mad about something. "How do you do it, Dray?"

"Do what exactly?" Draco repeated, tilting his head to the side.

Alex pouted a bit. She muttered, "How do you know when I'm feeling down or whenever I'm mad at my mum?"

Draco stood up from his couch and walked over her. He handed the green wrapped present and the brunette took it. "Maybe I just have Alex tuition." He joked, earning a slap from Alex. He grinned. "Well, Merry Christmas, Alex."

The brunette smiled sincerely at her best friend. She had to admit though. He was the best guy friend she could ever hope for.

.

Justin paced back and forth around his room. He was worried for his little sister. Sure, the shocking new information that their mum told them, but Alex had really taken this hard.

'_Of course she'd take this hard you dolt! She was in it for most of her Hogwarts years!_'

The older brother sighed. He couldn't exactly just let it go. It really did worry him. Sighing and making up his mind, he flicked his wand and disappeared.

Justin found himself in one of the living rooms of the Russo Mansion. If the family would have live here, each of them would have their own living room. He bet Alex would love it.

He sensed the mansion was empty and the only place that he knew where Alex would go to was…

The older Russo gazed up at the roof. Just like five minutes ago, he flicked his wand again and appeared on top of the roof. There was his sister lying down on the roof with familiar platinum next to her.

Justin cautiously walks towards his younger sister. As he neared the two Slytherins, he heard his younger sister talk.

"Hey Justin."

The older brother was startled for a second. He seriously thought the troublemaker was sleeping. "So this is where you went to."

Alex grinned and sat up. She quickly glanced at the platinum and he was still sleeping peacefully. "Did mum send you or something?"

"No. I was just really worried about you Alex." Justin replied. He sat down next to her sister and stared up at the starry sky. "I know it was wrong for mum to hide from you and us."

The middle Russo pulled her legs to her face. "You should've seen the expression on her face while she was talking about it. She fears me Justin." Alex frowned, holding back some tears.

Justin hummed a bit before replying. "She just hasn't given you a chance yet, Alex."

Both Russo's stayed quiet. Alex was pondering on some things. She didn't really want to give her mum another chance, but she has to because that was her mum after all. Maybe she'll come around once she proved to her that not all Slytherins are bad.

"I think mum already lost her chance." Alex mumbled and pulled her legs tighter towards her. She didn't want Justin to see her in her weakest moments.

Justin scoots closer to his younger sister. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You still have Max, Dad and I, Alex."

The brunette nodded, and returned the hug. It was great to know that at least most of her family still believes in her.

The older Russo smiled, realizing this is actually they had true brother and sister moment without fighting with each other. He was glad that the Wizard Family Competition wasn't going to apply to them since there is a shortage on Wizards. Then he thought about the letter and how _he _showed up on the Russo Magic User List.

"I'm just wondering what… spell did you last use on _him_?" Justin inquires, breaking the hug from his sister.

Alex frowned. She knew what he was talking about. "_Russo Repeto Magus. _I found… the spell on the spell book. I didn't read the full details of the book, so…"

Justin irritably sighed. He should've known that his sister would be so careless when it comes to trying new spells. "Ok. I'll research on it and find out if we can reverse the spell on you and Voldemort."

The Slytherin nodded. She thanked Justin before he left. Then she stared at the endless starry sky. Alex glanced at the sleeping platinum. Draco looked so carefree as if nothing is weighing down anywhere unlike last year. She lay back down on the rooftop and closed her eyes.

[xxxx]

_Misunderstood_

"Er. Are you serious?"

"Very."

The brunette Slytherin frowned upon the invitation from the red-headed twins. "What came onto this?"

Fred happily replied, "Our father really—"

"—want to meet you." George finished.

Alex nodded. She was hesitant about it, but… "Is Harry going to be there?"

The twins glanced at each other, and then gave their identical trademark grin. "Why, does our darling Alex want to know?"

The brunette glared at the red-heads. They eventually had to know, since she really trusts them. It took about few minutes to explain her situations and expressions on the twins changed to dark features.

"We'll prank him to oblivion—" Fred began.

"—whenever he comes to Diagon Alley!" George darkly said.

Alex chuckled. "Just send me the pictures!"

.

"Oh—Dear! Alex, I didn't you were here!" Molly Weasley acclaimed when she spotted the brunette with the twins.

Alex greeted Mrs. Weasley. "Hey Mrs. W, I just got here actually."

Molly sweetly smiled. Then she turned her attention to her sons. "Now where are Ron and Harry?"

Fred spoke up, "They went to visit Hermione!"

"They said something about a project or something." George added before his mum could ask more questions.

Molly sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "Well, come now. Foods ready."

Alex questionably stares at the twins as they made their way to the dining table. She actually wanted to talk to the Golden Boy about something. Seeing that the twins wouldn't talk where they actually went, Alex forgot about it. As she neared the dining table, Mr. Weasley was there, along with Sirius and Lupin.

"Ah! You must be Alex Russo!" Mr. Weasley gestures her to sit next to him.

"Hey Alex!" Sirius greeted, with a wave and a smile. Lupin did the same too.

The brunette greeted them with a smile, and sat down next to Mr. Weasley. She shook hands with him and introduces herself (again).

"I heard a lot from my boys and Harry too! Are you in the Gryffindor House?" Mr. Weasley inquires, as he took a big bite on his food.

Alex chuckled nervously. "Er. I'm in Slytherin, actually. My younger brother is in Gryffindor and my oldest [dork] brother is in Ravenclaw."

The Weasley Sr. opened his month then close. Then he ponders on something, and as if a light bulb lit up inside his head, he turns to his wife. "Honey, remember the Russo siblings when we were back in Hogwarts? Jerry, Megan and Kelbo Russo!"

Molly gasped and in the process she dropped the serving spoon. "Of course! No wonder your last name sounded so familiar! Your aunt used to torment us Gryffindors every day." She faintly pointed out with a grim smile.

Sirius's face also went into a pondering moment. "Yeah! I remember now! Kelbo Russo was my pranking buddy! We did everything together to pranking to getting detentions!" He roared in laughter, and he began telling the stories to the twins.

"Yeah. I remember Jerry Russo! He was always on top of his class. He was quite popular with the girls if I remember." Lupin adds, reminiscing the past.

The Slytherin puts on a disgusted face as she heard the stories of her father's escapade with other girls. She didn't want to know about that! Eventually, the whole night was talking about the past and Alex was able to learn more about her father and her aunt and uncle.

Alex was close to her aunt, since Megan was the one who supported her in her third year. She's also close to Kelbo and she was his favorite niece. Alex always got the best gifts out of her brothers from Kelbo whenever he comes to visit randomly.

The laughter and the fun atmosphere seemed to dissipate in three hours. Alex had a lot of blackmail material for her father. Dinner was already over. Mr. Weasley had gone up to his bedroom to sleep, since he had to go to the Ministry early. Mrs. Weasley had gone cleaning somewhere. On the table were just Alex, Sirius, Lupin, Fred and George.

"So how's Greengrass?" Sirius randomly asks.

The brunette was surprised about the questions. Why would Sirius be asking about— oh yeah! Daphne saved his life last year. "She's good." She awkwardly responded.

The ex-convict nodded then opened his mouth but he closed it. It was as if he wanted to ask her something. Lupin noticed it and nudged him hard on the ribcage. In response to that, he growled at the werewolf and huffed.

"Do you know why Daphne saved my life? I mean she knew I was a convict that time so…" He trailed off, hoping the young Slytherin can relieve him of some answers. It has been bothering him for a while, well for a long time.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. She bit the side of her lower lip. "Well, I kind of told her everything about what's going on that year. She knew you were Harry's godfather. I guess she only saved you because Harry would be—family-less or something like that. Look, her mother died because one of the Death Eaters threatened their family to join them and the Greengrass's refused. So, one of them killed her mum."

Sirius seemed surprised by the story. He had heard stories that the Greengrass joined, but he guessed that was a lie. "I never thought I'd owe my life to a Slytherin." He chuckled.

The Slytherin smiled. She knew her house was greatly misunderstood since everyone viewed them as Dark Wizards and Witches. It wasn't like that. Maybe it was their ambition and cunning made it seem that way. Not all Slytherins were bad.

"Well, I think I should be going." Alex announced standing up. She waved at Sirius, Lupin and twins good-bye before snapping her fingers to teleport back to the Russo Mansion.

[xxxx]

_Different than before_

The night before going back to Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini arrived at the Russo Mansion later that Sunday evening. He needed to talk to his best friends about the new found interesting information he was able to unravel. He didn't want wait tomorrow, he had to tell them now.

By now, he expects all three of them present in the mansion by the time he enters the living room that Alex always like to occupy at. The news was an urgent matter and the others needed to know.

He stepped inside the gloomy vintage living room where all three of his best friends were sprawled all over the couches.

Alex lazily sat up and greeted, "Blaise! Finally! What brings you into my beloved lonely abode?" She dryly said as she lay back onto the couch again.

"So what's this urgent matter that you must tell us right away?" Draco inquires curiously as he watches Blaise sat down next to him.

"Those 7th year Slytherins who has been tormenting the rest of the other Slytherin lately, they're not even part of the Death Eaters!" Blaise hissed loudly, his tone trembling in anger. "Heck, their family isn't even supporting the Dark Lord." He informed the young brunette. "Henry Blyth just wants to restore order within the Slytherin House."

The trio stared at him in disbelief. Is he serious? "Are… Are you serious? Restore order within the Slytherin House?" The brunette's voice was getting louder.

Blaise nodded. "Yes. Back then Slytherins never talked to the other housemates in such friendly matters, even to a Gryffindor." Then he heaved an irritated sigh. "I can't believe none of us even noticed this before, but have you ever seen their right hands? They always hide it with their long sleeves shirts and I managed to saw the arse at nightclub the other day and no Dark Mark!"

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "So you're telling me that Blythe doesn't have any Dark Mark on him at all." Her body was slightly trembling in anger. These were the same guys that beat up her little sister just to get authority and yet, they're not even with the Dark Lord!

"Yes."

The blonde closes her eyes calmly as she clenched her fists tightly. She was calm yet she was radiating an aura of killing intent.

Before the blonde could stand up and find Blythe to kill him, Draco cuts in by saying, "I think we should lay low for a while." Daphne flashes him a dangerous look. "I know you want revenge on him, but I've been hearing rumors that the Death eaters are planning something big regarding Hogwarts. I don't know the details, but that's the all I can get from my mum and dad."

Daphne sighed. "Fine, but I still want to cut him."

"He's all yours Daph." Alex said.

-x-

She began jogging through the crowd –even managing to push a 1st year down to the floor—until she saw a speck of platinum color at one of the back compartments. Alex quickly strides towards it and opens the door and plopped next to Daphne.

"Hey guys," She greeted, closing the sliding door with her leg. "Why did you guys get a compartment so far from the entrance?!" She complained before crossing her arms against her chest.

"I assumed you needed exercise after that excessive eating at Malfoy's manor the other day." Blaise said, grinning ear to ear as he ignored the glare from the brunette.

"Tch! Shut up, Blaise!"

When Draco opened his mouth to say something, he was abruptly interrupted by the new transfer Hufflepuff student.

Mason pokes his head inside the compartment and greeted his ex-girlfriend with a smile. "Hey Alex,"

The brunette smiled in return. Even though she was suspicious of him, there was a part of her that wished that things happened differently back then. "Hey, Mason, how was your break?"

"It was… ok." He shrugs while his face is still plastered with a smile. "What about you?"

"Just wonderful." Alex replied sarcastically with a slight smile. There was too much going on during the course of the two weeks break.

Mason nodded. "That's good. Well see ya around, Alex." With that, he left with a simple wave. When he was further down the train, the compartment was filled with compliments.

"He's weird." Draco pointed out bluntly. He noticed the brunette glaring at him hotly. "Don't glare at me like that! I'm being honest here! There's something off about him though."

Daphne grinned and slightly jabbed Alex on the side. "Honestly Alex, why did you let go that hot piece of ass?"

Blaise disgustedly look at Daphne. "Are you serious Daph?" He irritably rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you use to date that guy, Alex!"

"Hey! There is absolutely nothing wrong with that bloke!" Daphne retorted, defending the bloke.

"I just don't like him." Blaise stubbornly replied. "There's something about him that I don't like."

Alex frowned at the statement. She hasn't told anyone about last year at the Ministry. That he was the one who held her hostage at that point. It was surprising and shocking to find her ex-boyfriend alive and well and working with Voldemort. She didn't want to say anything.

She didn't want to tell her best friends that Mason Grey_back_ was the Death eater who took her captive. She just can't tell them for some reason.

Now that Blaise mentioned that there was something that he didn't like about the Hufflepuff bloke, it got Alex thinking about it. Ever since she was Mason in the beginning term, there was always something off about him. Even now.

He didn't feel the same Mason that he fell in love with in 5th year. He was a different Mason.

The brunette let out an irritated sigh and shoved the thought at the back of her head. Maybe she was just overanalyzing things.

After all, Mason Grey still acted _kind of _the same.

[xxxx]

_Why won't you talk to me?_

Daphne Greengrass was amused. She was amused by the fact that her best friend refused to talk to the Golden Boy. She almost burst out laughing when she saw Potter's dejected face from rejection and slowly walked back to his house table.

She composed herself before Alex sat across from her and letting out a sigh.

"You should have seen the look on Potter's face, Alex." Daphne pointed out, grinning ear to ear. "It's like you dump him."

Alex rolled her eyes. Of course Daphne likes seeing people suffer and the Golden Boy was no exception to that. "I felt really bad. He's probably going to hate me." She groaned lowly as she covered her face with her hands.

"He probably will." The blonde bluntly said with a grin still plastered on her face. "Just tell him about why you can't talk to him." Daphne suggested as she took a bite of her breakfast.

The brunette groaned again and laid her head on the table. "I can't. Blythe practically stalks me around like a little psycho."

Daphne frowns and inquires, "Don't you guys meet up at the Astronomy Tower at night time?"

"We do, but last night, last week and yesterday he wasn't there."

"Send him a letter."

"It's too far just go to the owl place sendoff thing place. Besides, it's freezing outside!"

The blonde sighed and shook her head. She knew Alex was lazy, but she didn't think she would be really lazy to fix a friendship. Ever since Henry stupid Blythe forced everyone to stop talking to the other House mates, the Slytherins looked more drained and angry. And she was one of those angry Slytherins. She was definitely going to get revenge on Blythe on what he did to her sister and he'll never know what's coming for him.

Daphne sighed again and wondered how her little sister is handling this. Ever since the incident before winter break, she turned more and more into an anti-social person. She was quite aware that Astoria had to break up with her Gryffindor boyfriend.

She clenched her fork tightly. If Henry Blythe ever laid a hand on her little sister, he'll never see the daylight ever again.

"Whoa! Daph, calm down, you're bending the fork!" Alex exclaimed in surprise. The whole time she was watching her best friend gripping tightly on her fork for the past ten minutes and she had managed to bend the damn metal utensil.

The blonde dropped the utensil and realized that half of the Slytherins were look at her. She chuckled a bit and smiled slightly at the wary Slytherins. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

Alex raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She didn't want to pry and with that look on her face earlier, she knew what Daphne was thinking about. She scanned around the Great Hall if Blaise and Draco were on their way and only found Blythe and his groupie coming in. "Shite, let's go Daph. I don't want to deal with the psycho stalker."

Daphne craned her neck to see and automatically stood up from the table. Half of the Slytherins stood up as well and made their way out of the Great Hall. None of the Slytherins even want to be near Blythe anymore.

.

Harry Potter frowned at the predicament he faced. Did he do something to make his Slytherin friend to be mad at him? As he recalled, he hasn't done anything wrong _yet_. He watched as Alex Russo strides away from him and towards to the Slytherin table and sat across from her best friend.

The Golden Boy did a double take at the Slytherin table and swore that he saw Greengrass smirking at him. He heaved a sigh and slowly sauntered over the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron.

Being best friend with the Golden Boy, Ron instantly knew why his best friend looked like that. It was obvious why he was acting like this. "Mate, did something happen between you and Alex?"

"She didn't even bother to talk to me." Harry replied dejectedly. "Ron, what did I do?" He groans as he lazily grabbed a piece of egg onto his plate.

Then Hermione appeared and sat across from her best friends and was prepared to scold them for nothing doing their homework. She held back once she saw Harry's depressed expression and immediately made eye contact with the red haired for answers. He simply shrugs in reply.

"What happen, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry sighed again and laid his head on the table. "Alex is ignoring me and it's been three weeks since we last talk."

Hermione mouthed an 'o' and looked at the red-haired again to help her cheer up the Golden Boy. She wondered why the Slytherin had suddenly stopped talking to him. "Why won't you ask her brothers?" She suggested hopefully.

The red-haired lit up. "Oh yeah! Let's ask Justin!" He craned his neck to the side to see if the oldest Russo was present. After a few seconds, Ron instantly declared he was nowhere to be found. "Oh wait, there's Max! Max! Max!" Ron grabbed a cupcake and threw it at the 4th year.

Max looked at him and suspiciously stare at him. He cautiously took the cupcake and threw it back at the ginger right on the forehead.

Ron spluttered and threw it back.

And forth.

It went on for a while until Hermione put a halt to it and asked Max if he knew anything about Alex's behavior.

Max shrug. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since Christmas day. She went back to the Russo Manor to be alone. You guys should really ask Justin. He went to visit her the next day." He said. Before heading off with his friend, he threw one more cupcake at the red-haired before cackling madly.

"That git! I can't believe he threw back at me!" Ron muttered.

Harry frowned. Asking Justin about Alex's behavior would be great, but he has been M.I.A since the term began again. He even asks Luna Lovegood if she knew where Justin was at and the girl seriously went off-topic about Nargles. "I've asked the Ravenclaws about Justin and they all said they haven't seen him lately."

Then the Golden Boy sneak a glance at the Slytherin table, only to find Alex and Daphne leaving the Great Hall.

"Wait! Harry! Mail the twins! They were the last ones to see Alex." Ron said. "They invited her over at our house!"

"Seriously? Where the hell was I then?" Harry replied skeptically.

Ron chuckled nervously. "'Mione's house."

Harry groaned and gestures his best friends to come with him. He just hoped the twins would give him answers. Honestly, he doesn't even know what he did to make Alex stop talking to him.

[xxxx]

_Powerless_

"I never knew Blythe had so much power over the House." Draco bitterly said. He used to be the powerful man within the house, since his family is the most influential and richest. People listened to him. Now, nobody didn't at all.

Daphne frowned and pointed out, "He only has this much power because he has Death Eaters on his side. You're not part of the Death Eaters."

The platinum clicked his tongue. It was a true statement. He didn't want that abomination of a tattoo on his arm. Fuck that.

The dark-skinned Slytherin sat down on the couch next to Alex. They have been hanging out at the Room of Requirements. It was their new hangout spot instead of the one at the Pit. Blythe and the others practically terrorize other Slytherins.

"I heard Voldemort is recruiting new Death Eaters." Blaise added. He crossed his left leg over his right.

Alex snorted. "Who would want to worship that pedophile old thing?"

"Dark wizards."

"Werewolves."

"My dad."

Three out of four heads turned to the platinum. They looked at him weirdly. "What? It's true!" Draco retorted.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and weirdly stared at him. He barely noticed that the platinum wasn't complaining about his father that much anymore. He crosses his arm against his chest and continues to stare at Draco.

Draco felt the heated stare across the room and turned to Blaise. "What?"

"Nothing~" He replied. He already suspected that the girls didn't know, so he didn't want to mention it in front of them. Blaise was curious about Draco's 'mission' he mentioned during the Slug Club Christmas Ball.

After all, it might put Alex's worries on ease when war breaks out soon.

.

Alex continued to walk down the hall, climb up the stairs, and then turn a sharp left. She wished that there were some kind of transportation to Snape's classroom. It was way too far from her Herbology class. As she walks down the hall, she happens to notice the young Greengrass strolling by.

The first thing Alex notice was how slow she was walking. The young Greengrass was walking slower than her. No one in the Greengrass family walked that slow (she learned that the hard way when they went to Diagon alley together).

"Astoria! What's wrong?" Alex called out.

The blonde sighed and turned to face her sister's best friend. "I'm just tired of Blythe's stupid rules."

Then something clicked inside the brunette's mind. Of course! Astoria and Max was an item. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, something the society don't see often. Everybody knew about their relationship and it was possible that Blythe even knew about it.

Some disproved of it, some just didn't give a fuck. Their life, their relationship and the other Slytherins didn't have the right to mess with it.

Until Blythe began terrorizing other students three months ago, and demanding other Slytherins not to talk to other House mates.

Astoria looks down on the ground and she began quietly sobbing. Heck, it took Alex at least a few minutes wondering about the quiet noise until she saw the tears from Astoria's face. "I had to break up with Max." She quietly whispered.

Before Alex could even spoke a word, the young Slytherin ran away in fear what the older Russo might do.

The brunette frowned. Now, she would go see if her younger brother is okay, but she was pretty confident that Max might know what's going on inside the Slytherin house.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

She was too lazy to go find him anyways.

[xxxx]

_Doomed _

Alex gazed at her older brother, as he read the spell books. "Anything?" said Alex, impatiently.

For the umpteenth time, Justin sighs and glares at his younger sister. "Look! This is going to take awhile! I'll find you when I'm able to find it ok?"

The middle Russo made a face at him and crossed her arms. "Fine~ Well, I'm going to go to Dumbledore. Maybe he might know something…" She trailed off, hoping the old Headmaster would have answers.

Justin nodded, and shooed her out of the common room. It was late night at Hogwarts and Alex liked to visit her siblings after hours. She never got caught by a prefect (she did once, but the guy let her pass in fear) and sneaking at night just makes her life exciting.

Except the whole thwarting the plans of Lord Voldy.

Now that was a dangerous game she was playing. Alex sighed as she exited the Ravenclaw common room and made her way down to the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

It didn't take that long since she had to hurry before any Prefects could catch her. Or worse, McGonagall.

Alex made a face just thinking about getting caught by the cat woman. The cat woman would have force her to attend at least fifty detentions or the rest of the damn year.

Once she stepped in front of the Gargoyle, she quietly said, "Twix." With a slight stumble, the statue began to move upwards into the hallway.

It wasn't hard to guess Dumbledore's password. Heck, half of it is because of the candies she gives to Dumbledore. Just yesterday, she shared her stash of Twix candies to the old man.

She walked down the hallway and opened the door leading to Dumbledore's office. She wasn't aware of other guest in the room until she saw them both looking in a pensive.

Alex frowned when she realized the guest was Harry Potter himself. She hasn't talked to him in weeks and she bet the Golden Boy hated her by now. She was sure of it after all the escape attempts from him.

It only took a few minutes for both of them to get their heads out of the pensive and Harry had a pale face. He opens his mouth to say something, but he saw someone standing by the door in the corner of his eyes.

"Alex!" He said in a surprised tone.

The Slytherin smiled sheepishly at the Gryffindor. "Hey, Harry. Long time no see~"

"Well you've been avoiding me." Harry automatically retorted. He glared slightly at her.

Alex gave Harry a sad smile when she saw the glare, then she momentarily looked away from him. It was the first time the Harry ever glared at her ever.

"Um… I'll just come back another time." Alex quietly declared at Dumbledore. She was about to walk out when Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry and I are just about done. Harry, be in my office tomorrow to discuss the matters of the memory we have seen." Dumbledore ordered.

The Golden Boy nodded. As he left, he instantly regret yelling at Alex like that. He didn't mean it like that. He has been frustrated lately, and with Alex not talking to him, it just all stacks up. He was about to apologize to his Slytherin friend, but nothing came out from his lips. Not a sound. He clicked his tongue and walked away. He'll have to do it another time.

Alex felt at ease when the Golden Boy finally left. Dumbledore gestures her to her usual seat in the office (the beanie bag) as he made his way to his Headmaster seat.

"Is there anything wrong Alex?" Dumbledore inquires.

The Slytherin sighs. "Before winter break, I got letter from my parents regarding the Wizard Magic User List. It said that _Tom Riddle_'s name was on the list."

Dumbledore wasn't even the surprised by it. He already knew since the Russo's informed him about it before writing a letter to their daughter. "Ah yes, your parents told me about it before you received the letter."

Alex sat up from her beanie bag. "What?"

"Yes, they came to me first. I had a quite few theories about it. From what your mum told me, that she had met Voldemort face to face on the night of the attack of WizTech."

The Slytherin nodded. "She thought that Voldemort had done something to me whilst she was pregnant with me that time."

The Hogwarts Headmasters nodded. "And I think so too. I have a theory that Voldemort had formed a connection while you were still inside your mother with a purpose."

Alex was taken back slightly by that statement. "A connection? For what?"

"In America, there is a high treason on any Wizards who does the unspeakable." He simply said, hoping that Alex would remember her Wizard lessons.

With those simple words, Alex realized what he meant. Even though she never listened at her mum's lessons, she had heard of that unspeakable before many times. "A-Are you for real?" She stuttered.

Dumbledore nodded. "This is actually the first of a British Wizard doing the unspeakable to the American Wizard. It's not actually made it to the papers, but Tom Riddle must have realized how great the Wizard powers were." Alex questionably stares at him. "I have always been fascinated by Wizards for a long time. How easily they could make-up a spell in a second when they are in a brink of danger."

Alex could tell those last words had a story. He sounded sad when he said it a second ago. "What… are your other theories?"

"The spell you used on Tom at the Ministry."

"The _Repeto Magus_?"

"Yes! I had asked Crumbs regarding that spell. I noticed that Voldemort was weakened by it. Crumbs also mentioned the way you conjured the spell was wrong." He gravely said.

Alex nervously chuckled. She was hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't mention about that. "So how did I do it wrong?"

"As I recall..."

After Dumbledore had said those words, Alex just wished she could just die right now. She knew she should've read the instructions before using it.

"I'm doomed!" She declared out loud before groaning and whining about the spell.

[xxxx]

After her conversation with the Headmaster two days ago, Alex hasn't been herself lately. She would bum around the common room, and even stay in her bed the whole day. Draco managed to get her out of bed and made her spill why she was so damn broody.

The platinum frowned as soon Alex finished telling her story. "You seriously have to start reading the spell instructions before using them."

Alex groaned and plopped on the bed. They manage to get out of sight from Blythe since they wanted some little privacy. Best place = Room of Requirements.

"I know! I'm so use to not reading the instruction and let my brother handle the situations." She replied.

Draco heaves a deep sigh. His stormy grey eyes looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Look, you need to start depending on yourself and not your brother. He's not going to have every solution to your spell disaster, Alex."

The brunette nodded. She agreed with him. Right now, her old brother couldn't even find a way to break the spell. She started this mess and it's her responsibility to end it. Even if it cost her life. "I'll find a way, Dray. Don't worry about me."

The platinum Slytherin slipped a sly smile on his face. "C'mon lazy butt, its Defense Against the Dark Arts right now."

.

After DADA class, it was an hour away from dinner. Alex had time to drop off her books in her room since she didn't want to carry them everywhere. Blaise and Daphne were caught up with her news by Draco telling them her situation. As usual, Daphne scolded her and Blaise frowned at her.

Right now, Alex didn't know what to do on this point on. She didn't even care about Blythe and his stupid friends. She has more important things to worry about.

She didn't know how to break it to her brother about what the spell really is. She couldn't. Alex didn't want her parents to know about it either. She'll just put them in more danger by just staying with them.

"Ugh. I need to figure this one out on my own now." Alex muttered to herself. She began thinking of ways to get out of the situation, but her mind always ends up where she's screwed at some point. She many scenarios played in her head and it wasn't pleasant. "What the heck is wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Alex jumped in fright, unaware that there was a person behind her all along. She turned around to found out it was her older sibling with an eyebrow arched up. "Pfft. What's wrong with you?"

Justin gave her a weird face. "I asked you first!"

"Na uh. I asked you first." She fired back, hoping Justin would just drop it. She didn't want to talk about the situation she was in. Draco was right; her older brother can't be there to fix her mistakes all the time.

The older Russo gave up, since he knew it would turn into a pointless conversation where his sister will mess with his head. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry Alex. I can't find any spells to reverse it." He sincerely said.

"Its fine, Justin. You don't need to look for the spell anymore." Alex quietly told him. "Dumbledore called me up yesterday and… he found a way to reverse it."

"Oh! That's good then, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Justin, I'll get through this." She lied easily. It wasn't going to be easy to reverse the spell. She doesn't want Justin to worry about her anymore. "Well, see ya." With that, she ran away, hoping to get away from Justin's prying questions.

The older Russo watched his younger sister ran away, thinking how weirdly she acted. Then he shrugs and shoved it at the back of his mind. Maybe she did find a way to get away from her mess… maybe. But even so, he couldn't shake off the doubt.

* * *

_A few things I should point out right now; I am SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FOR TWO YEARS. I told myself I was going to finish this but I never did so guys please forgive me. And haha... just fyi, this chapter was already written ever since I posted the last chapter and I've been expanding it since the beginning of last year and then I lost my muse. I will finish this story, I swear. I have all of the plot written out but all I need to do is write the story out. So please be patient. c:_

_I will be re-writing the past chapters to change some grammar stuff and some errors that I was too lazy to change. _

_And regarding the pairings, the people have chosen and I will go for... haha I won't tell you. And one more thing, for the 7th year saga, it won't be in this format. It'll be like a regular chapter, but it will be long though. I might do the same thing for the sixth year part three but we will see. I hope you don't mind this change guys. It'll explain the situation Alex is in and the chapter will be more detailed. _


End file.
